What we choose to forget
by avarent
Summary: 'Can't move, can't scream...I just want to see...it just hurts so much. what is this' Unfortunately for the boy feeling is coming back and the pain is riding on its heels. Throbbing and burning in his chest triggers his body to finally move with painful trembling. Naruto pushes through to look, to see and he's not sure if he should be relieved...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own naruto.

Dark to sunlight in a blink. It was like waking up but everything was just in focus and without an ache in his body. In fact he couldn't really feel much of his body at all; he was semi weightless. It was confusing and disconcerting to come to standing.

His vision was full of green; the floor...grass? He's just standing in grass. He's looking at his feet. Bright blue orbs stray over to his hand; a kunai is loosely hanging in his grasp. Everything is numb though. It takes a great deal of effort to lift his head from his chest. Looking up he can see it's a field; dense forest line it in the distance. There are clear blue skies above, no clouds, bright sunlight...but all he can see is directly in front of him. He can't move.

He finally makes note of the hum in the air, a ringing, like a blast went off in his face. That is the only sound though. He can't even hear his own breathing, which has increased with his rising anxiety. The difficulty to move and silent strange surroundings have put his nerves on edge. He attempts to get a better grasp of is sole weapon.

'I have to protect myself...I don't ...understand. How did I get here? This is wrong...' Naruto can only think because his jaw is locked. Fighting through pins and needles he finally has a better hold on his kunai and it is painfully there in his grip. The ringing finally teeters out and then the field is a dead vacuum, still of life and movement.

A sudden cramp in his chest, its his heart. It speeds up his breathing with intensifing pain. He wants to see, but the muscles in his neck are stiff as a board. Then breaking the silence a wet tearing sound rides another wave of burning pain in his chest. He can finally hear his own pained gasps for breath and the blood pumping in his ears. It hurts so much, he would be screaming but his jaw and voice are frozen. His never ending view of that damned forest wavers and blurs at the edges. Naruto's stomach begins to burn and he knows it has to be the seal. Tears sting his eyes and he can't even blink them away; they just stream down his wide eyes.

'Can't move, can't scream...I just want to see...it just hurts so much. what is this?!' Unfortunately for the boy feeling is coming back and the pain is riding on its heels. Throbbing and burning in his chest triggers his body to finally move with painful trembling. Naruto pushes through to look, to see and he's not sure if he should be relieved to see that the hot liquid he felt drenching his shirt is not blood. Its thick black ink streaming down his front and pooling at his feet. It has formed a perfect circular pool and its ery in how the surface reflects no light.

A ripple breaks the surface when the last of the dark goo has left his body. Slowly fingers just as black as the ink they came from, rise up. Its nails are sharp, and joined by one hand, and then two; another, another until an army of fantom limbs is at Naruto's feet. To his horror they begin to climb up his legs, snaking around his calves, up his back all the while tearing into flesh and cloth. They rip open his jacket and t shirt. Some are clinging to his neck and hair; pulling and tearing. He's whimpering in pain and fear but the screams he begs to release are trapped in his throat.

If possible his eyes widen more as he can see the nine tails seal glowing bright red, painfully burning on his belly. The hands still before it and stretch there digits as if in anticipation and he can only stare in horror, helpless. The sound of him hyperventilating is torn through by screams, his screams as the hands dive into the seal. All at once he can move again. To slash and claw at his attackers. He falls back roaring in pain and some hands have wrapped around him even more to restrain him.

The last of them have entered the seal leaving a single black void in its place. It looks like a hole in his stomach. All he can hear are his own screams because it hurts so much. But a rumbling growl rolls out from the depths of the seal and a single blood red tail of chakra leaps up from it. It drags Naruto in still screaming into the darkness and finally when the light is gone... its silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

It's silent again...after the sound of metal clashing and the enemy screaming out his jutsu. Kakashi froze for a moment, because his students are behind him and the "Living nightmare" jutsu sounds like the type of trouble they didn't need. He quickly incapacitates his current foe and whips around. From what he can tell the damned jutsu was aimed for Sasuke and again memories of his last genjutsu encounter are far too fresh; but the boy is unscathed if not quietly fuming.

"Idiot! You can't just run in there!" Sakura calls out from the side. Sasuke has downed the caster and Kakashi rushes over to hold him. Naruto has been splayed across the field against a tree. He rolls up right muttering curses under his breath.

"Why? I had him!" Naruto grumbles walking a bit towards where Sauske is standing. The dark haired boy scoffs. Kakashi stands over their enemy securing his bonds but all the while gives Naruto a measured look. 'That had to of hit him but he seems fine...'

"Ne Naruto, Sakura is right...you took that jutsu without even thinking about what it may do..." Though his eyes are crinkled in a smile, Kakashi has some reservations. Naruto seems fine but he had never seen this jutsu used before. 'Did it miss him?'

"Eh? What do you mean? I'm fine!" Naruto turns around with a whistle.

"Though I sure got some distance, what a crappy jutsu though, that didn't even hurt!" He laughs it off looking over at where he had landed. Sakura makes an exasperated noise and turns away from the blond.

"Kakashi-sensei what do we do now? We weren't supposed to run into any enemy nin..." Kakashi turns to the girl with a sigh. It was true, it was supposed to be simple delivery mission. The enemy didn't seem to be expecting them either but attacked nonetheless, meaning they were not supposed to be in fire nation territory. Luckily they were on their way back to Konoha or this would have derailed the mission. Now they just have extra baggage. He could call for anbu assistance but there was only two to deal with. Kakashi lifted their now captive onto his knees, he was still conscious while his partner was out of it.

"Well we are just going to have to carry our new guests back seeing how they were uninvited. Time to move out my cute little genin." Sasuke nods without comment; but suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. He turns to Naruto who still is looking over into the forest.

"Let's go dobe. You can carry the other one." The blond doesn't respond. He's just standing there, a kunai in his hand, but this is probably the most still Sasuke's ever seen him. Walking to him he can see the blond's head is down, chin to chest.

"Come on dobe, what are you do-" Sasuke trails off getting close enough to see the boy up close. His head slowly, almost painfully lifts and he's staring straight ahead. His normally bright baby blues are vacant and pupiless; just a cloudy, washed out blue. It's so disturbing that Sasuke takes an involuntary step back.

"Naruto?" Kakashi was securing the prisoner but stills hearing the normally stoic boy's change of tone. Looking up he now sees how Naruto's shoulders are heaving, like he's struggling to breathe. From Sasuke's point of view, Naruto's empty eyes widen and he's holding onto his kunai for dear life. It's when suddenly tears begin streaming down his face does Sasuke snap out of his shock.

"Kakashi?!" Both Sakura and Kakashi move toward the two boys in a panic. Sakura's eyes grow in size along with Naruto's. Kakashi is just as taken back but remains serious. It's a snicker that tears his eyes away from the little blond. The enemy caster is smiling in their direction, his eyes mirroring his victims; pupilless and clouded, but his smile is malicious and satisfied. Kakashi is at the kneeling man's side in a flash.

"What is this?" The man laughs eyes locked on the trembling boy, whose labored breathing has gotten even worse.

"Nothing you can do now." Kakashi strikes the nin and he collapses, eye contact broken. The jonin wheels back around to his students, but nothing has changed. What ever this jutsu is can't simply be ended by stopping its caster. He approaches just as Naruto bursts into movement and screams. He falls back, slashing and clawing at himself with terrible screams of pain. Sakura is frozen, crying herself. Sasuke goes into action with Kakashi to restrain the struggling boy.

"Naruto! Naruto!" Physical pain hasn't brought him out of this state. Now Kakashi is truly fearful in being unable to save his student. It's the malicious surge of dark chakra that has him tearing his headband up to inspect the boy. Sasuke's eyes are wide with his own sharingan to the side. They both can see the mass of dark chakra surging in the boy's gut as they hold him down. It appears to be surrounding the enemy's foreign chakra. Kakashi doesn't know if this is for the best, but Naruto falls deathly silent and limp out of nowhere. His eyes roll into the back of his head and his screams echo in the field as the trio stand by helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing by helpless, Kyubbi observed his container as he came to in his mindscape. Not that he cares for the welp, but the presence of foreign chakra invading his space was infuriating. Damage to his vessel as weak as he may perceive him, can still lead to more issues for him self. The boy shakily stands before the gaping bars of the demons cage; confused and out of breathe.

'I'm here..again. This isn't real...' A growl, deep and echoing in the sewer mindscape breaks his thoughts. The nine tails is at the bars staring and it would be uncomfortable if the hairs on the back of his neck weren't standing for something else. Naruto spins around slowly to confront what is making his skin crawl. Those disembodied hands are still here, rising up in a black mass at the back of the sewer system entrance. The blond is frozen in place. Never has he really been fearful of much but those fingers and claws set him trembling again and he doesn't know why. It's not even the pain, still there like a phantom in his chest and stomach. It's something else he doesn't understand. Something that makes him wish he could step outside his own skin. Something that makes him disgusted to be in his own body, but he is stuck there.

They're surging forward and at his feet again. Naruto doesn't know if he can stand this again, because he knows deep down that it will be worse than before. The limbs move so quickly though and he can't fight them off. He's yelling again for release. They are everywhere and clawing now at his lips, climbing into his mouth, choking out his screams of terror. Kyubbi sees as the boys eyes widen and blank out. The ground rumbles; rippling the water at their feet.

Chakra tails speed out from the cage thrashing at the attackers before the sewer can crumble in on it's self. The Kyubbi doesn't understand what this entity is or what is happening to its vessel but it's slightly distressing to the beast to see such a carefree child have that look. In all the time he has interacted with the human; even with his immense strength and presence, he has never seen such a look upon the boys face. 'Nothing good can come of this...'

The fox's roar breaks away the hold on the child and Naruto collapse into the waters eyes still wide an unseeing...at least of this place. He's gone even further into his subconscious, out of reach of the nine tails. The whole situation has gone on far too long and it needs to end. The demon's roars grow again and Naruto is ejected from the depths of the sewers once more. When he disappears, Kyubbi can still sense the foreign entity or at least what ever it had left behind when it dug into the boy. That being something even the great beast didn't know. It sat in annoyance of this whole situation plotting its own moves in dealing with the invaders actions in the depths of its jail.

* * *

Naruto woke leaping up out of the arms of someone...'Kakashi-sensei?' The small blond turned wide blue eyes; dark pupils there again on his teammates.

"Naruto!? Are you okay?" Kakashi held Naruto at arms length. The boy was silent turning every which way. Both of his genin teammates stare; one openly gaping at him, the other with eyes narrowed. He was breathing heavily but it was slowing down as he became aware of his surroundings.

"What- what happened?" The blonds voice cracked after those terrible screams, not that he knew. He was completely at a lose. He stared down at his hands and felt a twinge in his stomach. There was blood there, his own. He looked searchingly at his teammates.

"What was the last thing you remember Naruto..." Kakshi slowly spoke as he release the boy, calmer seeing his student slightly better. Naruto didn't seem to notice himself trembling. He took a deep steading breath but his face was still scrunched up in confusion. He was thinking back to their battle; getting knocked back, seeing Sasuke had taken the enemy down...

"I...We were attacked?" The uncertainty of his still strained voice made the jonin's eye narrow.

"Yes, you took a jutsu remember, "The living nightmare"..." Kakashi spoke as he moved to inspect the boy, the wounds were already healing, thankfully being superficial at most. Most of the harm had been stopped by he and Sasuke. Naruto looked away trying to search his memory, not paying much mind to his teacher, who was done quickly, having not much to do at all. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled back up at his teammates.

"Ha...eh...I um...don't really remember...But I'm fine, believe it! That was nothing, I'm just a bit confused is all..." His teammates nervously look at one another, but the boy did seem generally confused. He looked back down at his wounds but his demeanor didn't change much. He was fine...right. His smile widened partially to reassure himself but to the others it was a welcomed norm...despite the heavy atmosphere.

"Naruto you idiot you scared the hell out us! You have to cause so much trouble!" Sakura was the first to snap out of her terror of the situation. She weakly rapped Naruto over the head and was glad to have used so little force because before them all, he visibly flinched.

"Are you sure you're okay, that you don't remember what you saw?" Kakashi stood as he spoke, and was deeply disturbed by that flash of fear in the boys eyes when Sakura struck him, but the blond just chuckled.

"Sakura-channnnn!" He had recovered and was rubbing the spot he was hit grumpily.

"Come on sensei I'm fine!" The blond jumped to his feet slightly back from everyone around him. Sasuke was still scrutinizing his teammate, his sharingan still active. All signs of that foreign chakra were gone, as well as the much darker one that rose up when the blond passed out. Channeling his inner Nara all Sasuke could think was 'troublesome'.

"Don't we have to report back to the hokage?" The raven hair boy supplied hotly walking back towards toward their unconsious captives. All this was too ...uncomfortable. Despite himself, seeing the idiot look like...that, was not something he'd like to see and he couldn't even bring himself to make any types of jibes at the boy. 'Not that the dobe remembers...'

"You guys already got em!?" The smiling fool's face turned to disbelief and team 7 breathed a silent breath of relief to see him, himself again. As loud as ever but thankfully not in screams of pain and terror. In the back of the younger one's minds was a resound question of what the hell could make the fearless knuckle head like that. Kakashi on the other hand was not so easily convinced but merely made note to not let it go. He still strolled over to the other enemy nin he had first downed, to haul him over his shoulder.

"Ma Ma Naruto, lets just get to it as Sasuke has reminded us." He kept his eye on the boy as he followed the trio along. The blond mumbling about not being able to have fought more with the rest of them. This put Sakura at ease but she took a moment to clear her face of tears at seeing the boy so distressed before. The group moved a bit more subdued all but the bright blond who unhindered traveled ahead of them faster.

In reality Naruto did remember somewhat had happened. Those hands...not that he was willing to let the others know. It was just some stupid enemy nin attack that made him see something obviously not real...but as he ran ahead of team 7, the distance from them made smiling and being energetic all the more easy. His chest still itched from what he could remember was where that black ooze had come from. Taking point, loudly claiming it as well, Naruto snuck away to have a quick glance beneath his shirt...just to make sure.

What he unhappily caught sight of was a dark patch by his heart...just like in the dream...but it was similar in writing as his nine tails seal. When it stopped tingling the mark faded out. Naruto took a steadying breath and pushed the thoughts away. It was noting, just a stupid jutsu. He was standing in the road pushing on a smile when Kakashi came up behind him. He tried to cover his startled jump with loudly making note how they were almost there.

"Come on! Ramen is right a head! I can already smell it from here!" Bursting forward again, the fox boy sped towards the gate before anyone could make any type of comment.

"Naruto we have to get to the hokage's tower first and maybe you should get looked at while we are at it." Kakashi said behind the boy heaving his human luggage higher onto his shoulder. He turned to Sasuke to gather up the other. "

I'll be dropping these two off with T&I, You three meet me there. ~Ja ne" In a burst of leaves, the masked man shunshined out of sight.

"Lazy sensei just wants us to deal with the report and lady hokage. We're gonna have to explain your blunder Naruto!" Sakura sighed with one hand on her hip.

"Sakura-chan I had that guy!" The pinkette face palmed walking away towards the tower. Sasuke made a noncommittal noise and headed in that direction as well. Naruto fumed behind them but he was actually deep in thought. He didn't want them bringing up...what ever that was that happened in the field. The boy was highly unaware of what they had witnessed. He was blind sided when they finally reached lady Tsunade's office to find their sensei there already.

"Alright brat explain!" Tsunade's voice bellowed in the young genin's faces. Kakashi had filled her in on the missions events and despite her perceived annoyance, she cares about the little blond. From what she heard...it was disturbing. Her eyes locked on the place where his seal sits.

"Ahh Granny what are you talking about?" Naruto whined but shifted slightly uncomfortable under everyone's gaze.

"You know full well gaki, now spill. What happened out there?" Both his teammates where looking at him expectantly as well.

"Eh...you mean that night jutsu thing?"

"Nightmare dobe" Sasuke supplied not wanting to beat around this much more.

"Ehhh, it was just this black...black ramen monster. I was trying to eat at ichirakus, but it just came up out of bowl and came after me...kind of dumb huh..." The blond stumbled over his words and inwardly cringed at how fast he was to lie. That dream, those hands...even thinking about them threatened to steal his breath and he certainly didn't want to relieve it in front of an audience. Said audience gave him a measured skeptical look. Sakura was uneasy remembering how the blond was in that field but was quick to believe, if just to erase the whole trauma.

"Naruto can't you be serious? You are lucky that was all that happened." No one else was really on board with this story. But Naruto continued to ham it up.

"Aww but it was huge and there were evil chopsticks helping; it was terrible." Sasuke did not hide the roll of his eyes this time and sakura head sported a tick mark.

"Well if that's the case perhaps you should steer clear of ramen a while. Best done with lots of rest ne?" Kakashi suggested not looking at Naruto, but at the hokage. The boy's face fell in mock horror.

"I couldn't agree more Kakashi. You heard him brats you can leave. And YOU can get home to rest, you're all off mission rotation till I say otherwise." Naruto was jumping up to protest but Sakura grabbed by the back of his orange jumpsuit. She quickly bowed dragging the blond out shouting.

"hn'" Sasuke nodded curtly and followed the others out. When all was clear, Tsunade rounded on Kakashi.

"I have T&I dealing with those two that tagged along with you lot. Hopefully what ever jutsu the one preformed can be sorted out but I want you to keep an eye on that kid."

"That was my plan...What ever that was out in the field was disturbing..." That was the theme going strong with the whole incident. Naruto was holding fast to his story and all they could do was keep an eye on the boy. Hopefully it was just a damnable jutsu but that was wishful thinking in his opinion; nothing was ever so simple and how Naruto was...it wasn't something he could let go.


	4. Chapter 4

Water lapped at his ankles as he stood before an enormous cage. Red bars towering high above him with a single small sheet of paper pinned at its center with the word "seal" scribed onto it. Behind the bars the giant fox stared down at the tiny boy, almost solemnly...perplexed even. There was no air of aggression, they just were aware of one another. The silent stare down was interrupted by the creeping he felt at his legs. Looking down without moving his head... in fear of what he will see, what he knows is there...it's those hands. There are so many and they are climbing. His chest burns again where that mark had been. He's being squeezed and clawed at till the point of feeling sick.

One hand breaks free to hover out in front of him. Suddenly behind it from the depths of the cage another hand reaches out as well. Its red and made entirely of chakra. Black and red spring forward into his gut and he screams.

Leaping away a scream dying in his throat as something else rises up. Naruto leans over the side of his bed and heaves. His eyes are watery as he emptys what ever was in his stomach. He clutches one hand to his abused belly and the other hand goes up to his heart. He feels that stinging still...

'What the hell was that!?' He's breathing heavy trying to calm down. His stomach is roiling and his body is reacting so much to this dream it's scary. It hadn't been hard to fall asleep once he was home. He's finally gotten out of Sakuras grasp once they left the tower. They parted way quite quickly. The other two were short on words, not that Sasuke had many to begin with but he kept looking over at Naruto oddly. He kept up his smiles but was somewhat glad to see them go. He felt off.

Now with this dream and his memories of that field it didn't make him feel any better. He glanced over at the clock and reads the time at 2:30 am. It was going to be a long week if this is what he was to expect. He didn't understand what was going on...it was just some stupid jutsu that made those...things come after him in his mind...but that was it. Really they were just hands, Naruto didn't understand his own fear. He was far more frustrated with waking with terrible stomach pains every time those damn hands, along with the kyubbis plunged into his gut. For this would happen at least once every time he went to sleep.

Team 7 was on their own for a few days and the genin respectively trained on there own. Kakashi eventually gathered them once again for group training even though they were off the mission rotation much to everyone's displeasure. All thoughts of that last missions horror were forgotten in low of the fact that it was the blond's "fault" they were benched. It was during these meet ups to train when Naruto realized his nightmare wasn't ending with his sleep.

"Alright Sasuke and Naruto are to spar. Sakura you can work on your chakra control exercises and switch out with the loser." Kakashi said, face in an orange book yet his eye was still firmly on the orange eyesore.

"Hear that Sasuke, you're going to make me have to face Sakura."

"It'll be you dobe." The boys turned to face off while Sakura normally would be one to cheer for her love interest, she was just tired of the boys antics and sighed walking away. Naruto started off with his normal shadow clones and got right on in. There fight had only just begun when the original Naruto joins the fray and closes in on the Uchiha. The dark haired boy turns throwing a punch towards the blond and to the boy horror that hand; Sasuke's hand turns black. It's those hands again. Naruto's stomach clenches and he's so stunned he takes the hit to the face. His clones continue on but Naruto has to hang back from shock and nausea.

'The hell was that?' "The hell was that dobe?" Sasuke mirrored the foxy boy's thoughts when he realizes all the clones are spent and Naruto has not advanced any further. Kakashi breaks in with a snap of his book.

"Well Naruto are you trying a new tactic keeping such distance from your opponent?" The jonin was no fool, but he was unaware of the exact nature of what was bothering the blond. He saw that panicked moment and wanted to put the boy on the spot in hopes that he will spill. Sadly Naruto is as stubborn as they come.

"Uhh yeah! I've just been working on a new way to fool you guys! And you fell for it Sasuke-teme!" Quickly recovering; or rather covering up, Naruto leapt to his feet, fingers crossed to call forth more clones. Jumping back into battle Kakashi stepped back to observe. The fox boy set clone after clone for close back and he and a few others hung back for support via ninja tools. The jonin would have commended the effort of caution if it wasn't born of fear as he suspected. Sasuke was also unhappy at how the match was progressing. He moved to end the facade that the boy was keeping for the past 20 mins.

When Sasuke wove through the clones aiming for the original, Naruto had a slight moment of panic but to his relief the fist to the face was just as pale as it should have been. He fell back bit stunned but not full of fear.

"Alright well that was a good spar, time to switch." Kakashi called from the sidelines.

"No, I can still go on!" Sasuke scoffed above him and Naruto looked up glaring. Kakashi walked over kneeing down a bit beside the blond.

"Come on Naruto, I have other exercise you can work on, and if you can finish up quickly today i'll even throw in a treat to ramen." Eye smiling he held at his hand to the boy. Naruto had schooled his face a moment when he caught that black handed glimpse again. He jumped up cheering and away from his sensei as cover.

"Yosh RAMEN! What do I have to do Kaka-sensei, come on!" He sped off for the sparing point and Kakashi quietly followed. He made no comment on what he'd seen. Sasuke chose to ignore it him self. The dobe was being weird, but he was still loud and hyper. It wasn't a concern.

Naruto was vibrating with excitement to finish his task and head for ramen...at least visibly. It put his sensei at more ease but internally the boy was questioning his favorite food. his stomach was shifting slightly, even at the thought. Once they had finished their training for the day, the squad headed over to the ramen stall. Naruto was a ball of energy but it was fueled by nerves. He could smell the ramen and he felt fine. He tried to push it out of his mind and move forward.

"My favorite customer! 3 miso pork ramen yes? What will your friends be having?" Tenuchi called out seeing his most frequent orange clad customer. The others called out their orders and Naruto was slightly distracted in thinking of ways to spot his teachers face before he would inhale his food. It was also partly to distract him self from the unease in the back of his mind. Sakura was babbling off the raven haired boy's ear and his sensei was reading his book as per usual. Sasuke shot him a glance. Naruto was being oddly quiet. Soon all three of them were eyeing the boy because of his lack of voice made the small stand seem odd. Before anyone could make comment their food arrived.

"ikidakimasu!" Naruto called out even before the bowl touched the counter. He felt their eyes on him for a moment so he went to his default way of dealing with things he didn't like to feel. He got louder. But before he could chatter on to fill the air and ease the stares from him, Tenuchi set the bowl down...with black fingered and clawed hands before the boy and he stilled. Gulping because bile threatened to burn his throat. Naruto gripped the counter edge white knuckled but kept on his smiling face. When the old man returned with more his hands were normal again. The blond let out a tiny breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Naruto?" The boy turned from his teammates who had started their food, back to the old man. "You alright there? I've never seen you take so long to start."

"Yeah usually you are already done with your first three." Sakura added, eyes on him with slight concern. Naruto simply made his grin wider.

"No, old man this looks great! Thanks!" Naruto bellowed then tucked into his ramen. He ate fast normally with gusto because he loved the food so, but now it was a race to get these three bowls down. If he didn't, they would be coming right back up on the counter in front of his team. He'd never felt so ...weak before. For his head to mess with him and his stomach. Once he got those bowls down, it was time to make moves to get out of there. A difficult task when everyone is looking at you as if you have three heads.

"You're done?!" Naruto was sheepish under Sakura disbelief.

"Ahh I don't always eat that much plus...have to get going...I have something to do. I'll see you guys tomorrow ne. Thanks for the food old man!" Backing out before the others could do much, they all sat there somewhat subdued. The younger members at unease but quick to make there own way too just to get away from the awkward moment. Kakashi eye smiled at them reassuringly, even though doubt was knotting his own stomach. 'What is up with you Naruto...'

Said boy flew like the wind to his apartment and hardly made it to the toilet in time to empty his stomach. He'd cry over the waste of good ramen if he could stop trembling. 'Why is this happening?' His chest ached again. He sat back against his tub, head to one knee, not knowing what to do. 'This will go away...I just don't get what's wrong but it will go away.' He knew it was a lie to him self but short of going to the others about it, he knew he'd have to deal on his own. He didn't want them to think he was crazy. He'd just have to avoid ichiraku for awhile. Tsunade had even suggested such a thing, and as his insides still twisted it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

An ugly pattern had developed for the poor blond though. Every night was the same dream followed by retching and or dry heaving upon waking. He avoided team meals in favor of anything else, but even eating at home was becoming a task. If he spotted the phantom hands on anyone that day there would be very little he could keep down. It was rare to keep anything down at all. Despite his secret battle the hokage begrudgingly let team 7 back on missions once more. Naruto's lack of food made him a tad louder and whinnier. The others noticed but little was said because he was still being him, if not an amplified version.

Unknown to them, it was a struggle to be just that. Naruto was finding being near the others a task. He could manage on missions and they were only dealing with D ranks at the time being anyways. His constant stomach problems were becoming tiring though and he'd started to fall into times of still quiet, that he had to cover with over acting loud rambling and movement.

It was during another simple D rank to the front gates that he ran into trouble again, that he couldn't easily hide. Handing off paper work to the guards, gave him yet another black handed flash. Naruto was stiff in ignoring it, his teammates oblivious. It was especially worse because it was now on everyone there, he feared to look at his own hands and see them there. He was stock still away from the others when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he whipped around with a startled yelp.

"Naruto... is that you?" This was not what he was expecting but he sighed in relief that the hand slowly descending from his shoulder was normal and pale. Looking up he was startled by bright purple eyes. The color was odd yes, but the face with them seemed oddly familiar. It was a man much taller than the blond, with a bang framed face and slick black hair pulled into a short low ponytail. He was in travelers gear but was obviously a Konoha Jonin.

"Do I know you old man?" He felt a rapt on the back of his head as Sakura came up behind him. So far her hands had been spared from his visions.

"Don't be rude!" But her anger vanished when the stranger burst out into laughter. They looked to him smiling with mirth. He bent a bit ruffling the blond's spiky hair and but put on a face of mock hurt.

"You don't remember me?! Ah well it has been 4 years, ne? Though you are still so small Naru-chan, I'd hardly believe it's been so long." Naruto's eyes widened and a small smile broke out on his face when he recognized the pet name. Only one person ever called him Naru-chan.

"Kyo-san?" His teammates stood a bit dumb founded at the respectful tone and simple smile adorning the kid's face.

"You know him?" Sasuke piped up from Naruto's left. The boy tuned sheepish under their gazes but smiled brightly.

"Eh Kyo-san where have you been? ...It has been 4 years...and im not all that small." The last bit was more of a grumble. Naruto did remember Kyo from his childhood. A neighbor that he had actually liked...in fact they had spent a lot of time together. Kyo had even helped him learn to read and write, but then he had suddenly left. Naruto understood he was a ninja; a jonin and could be called away for long missions but this was so long. He couldn't help but feel a bit hurt, but at the same time it was nice to see him. Kyo was always nice to be around and at the moment he could use that. All thoughts of black hands and claws were far from his mind.

"Ah Naru-chan don't be like that. I had to be away but im finally back after a long mission, I can't exactly get into details...and I have to get over to our new hokage no less." Nauto seemed a bit dejected at that and his teammates stood by feeling sort of out of place, as if they were imposing on something private. Kyo flashed Naruto a warm smile and flicked the boys headband.

"Ahhh but look at this; a ninja huh. I'm sad to have missed it but proud doesn't sum up my feelings. So no mopping, it doesn't suit you and like I said, you haven't changed all that much Naru-chan." The fox boy tried to pout and normally wouldn't like such cute pet names but hearing it from Kyo and that he was proud no less, made him smile.

"How about I stop by to catch up ne? I'm glad to be back Naru-chan and I want to know all about you being a genin." Naruto was beaming and nodded enthusiastically but was rather silent despite his excitement. Kyo turn with a wave as he headed towards the hokage tower. Leaving the boy with his curious teammates.

"Naru-chan?" Sasuke said with a smirk but the blond merely smiled back at him missing the jib.

"Yeah, thats Kyo-san, he used to live in my building...We should finish up this mission! Let's go!" The boy was back in action from a wistful look the others had never before seen. Naruto was really conflicted inside but his overall happiness overrode any negative thoughts. The fact that it was the best he had felt since this whole nightmare began, only helped.

They finished up the mission, reporting back to Kakashi. The little orange whirlwind didn't stay to long and was dashing away before the jonin could invite him once more for ramen. Kakashi had been paying attention to the boy, trying use the time they would be eating to perhaps get to what had happened back at that field. Naruto had been dodging him left and right, and out right blowing off any trips to ichiraku for two week since it had happened. There was always something to do. He'd of been more angry if the boy did not look generally thrilled to go off on what ever he as to do, now that their mission was over.

"Any reason our knucklehead is so happy?" He asked to the two remaining members of the team as they stood at the bridge they always meet at.

"I guess he's going to see his friend that just got back? Well we can always go Sasuke kun..for dinner that is." Sakura quickly rounded on the quiet boy, be huffed and walk off, in his own thoughts. The pink hair girl trailing after. Kakashi grew curious and made note to look into this but it was a breath of fresh air to see the boy happier. It was plain to see something was up with him, but he didn't have the heart to bother the boy looking so much himself again.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto went full speed home hoping to clean up a bit before Kyo arrived. He stopped at the bottom of his stairs a moment when a thought hit him. 'What if doesn't actually come today...he's been gone for so long. I should know better than to trust that he'll be there. He wasn't for all this time...' A bit more morose, he trudge up the stairs to his apartment, with his head down in thought. He was surprised to look up and see that dark haired figure leaning next to his door.

"You look so serious Naru-chan, why so? Didn't think I'd be here?" Naruto stood their gapping at Kyo a moment and a slight embarrassed blush flushed his face. He remembered this. Kyo was always so keen to what he was thinking and he was always there outside the door as such when they had lessons. Kyo offered to teach him reading and writing and would wait at the same time there 3 times a week, missions permitting. When he stopped coming all together it had hurt so much. It's only now that Naruto remembered, remembered that Kyo hadn't said goodbye.

"I...no I didn't think you would..." Narutos voice was hushed and he didn't look at the tall man. He heard him walk over to where Naruto was standing at the top of the stairs. Kneeling down to look at the boy in the face he reached out to turn his head.

"Come now, lets talk inside." His smile was warm and understanding and he held two fingers to the boys chin as he nodded, but he suddenly stopped and began to fidget.

"Ah well...um let me go in first, I just want to...clean up a bit-"

"-It's fine. I've always been a bachelor on my own and I remember my genin days, and my first apartment. It doesn't matter, I just want to talk." Guiding the small boy to the door, Naruto opened it face bright red, because Kyo who he was so conflicted about, was still important and he didn't want him to see how messy his house was. It was more in a state seeing how everyday he was struggling to force down food. He half feared the place smell of vomit, but bleach was a stronger ordor, with amount of cleaning he had to do each morning. They cleared a place to sit by his small table. It was pretty empty of his normal cups of ramen, Naruto could hardly get those to stay down. His over all diet wasn't very impressive at all, behind those closed cupboard doors was nothing.

"You really haven't grown much Naru-chan." An indignant look makes Kyo laugh a loud. "I don't mean it badly, you know that. It's sort of nice, I don't feel I have missed as much because you look so similar...to when I left. Yet here you are a genin and what 11?"

"12...I'm 12 now..." Naruto was staring down at the table top, burning holes in the wood. For some reason, this anger, this feeling of being abandoned surged up in his gut. Kyo had been gone for so long and not even a word...what right did he have to be so nice like nothing was wrong.

"You're upset with me..." Kyo said a bit sorrowful as he craned his neck down to try look the boy in the eye.

"No...maybe..." Naruto gripped the table trying to look away more.

"It's okay if you are u-"

"Yes I'm mad! You just left!...I mean i'm happy too. Gah this is so confusing. You were here, you were the only one here really and then you just left." Glassy eyed and out of breath Naruto couldn't keep up his eye contact after unleashing his anger. Kyo sighed and it caught the boys attention. He looked up to see the mans face full of regret.

"I deserve that...I probably deserve a lot more...No I know I do, but i didn't mean to hurt you Naru-chan. I put a mission before you...but I really want to make it up. You have always been precious to me since I met you. I was just so happy to be back, but I did expect this...and i'm sorry." Naruto stared a bit wide eyed at Kyo. It was hard for him to stay mad at much of anyone, but no one had spoke to him like that. He had always wanted to think of Kyo like a older brother or uncle, like family. It had hurt so much to be left behind that he just pushed those feelings away and chose to forget. To keep moving like he always does.

"I...I guess I understand...but you can't do that, like ever again. I'm a ninja now, I can hunt you down if you skip out on me again." The blonds attempt to be serious were wasted as Kyo burst out into laughter again. Naruto couldn't hold his face as such either and soon joined him. It took a good minute to quiet down and Naruto was able to smile again. Not overly so, nor forced as he has been these last two weeks, or as he had in the last 4 years when things were bad.

"You are a ninja now huh. I guess I'm just going have to make it up to you after all these years. You were just starting the academy when I left but its time I teach you, how you said "super-cool-awesome-jutsus and stuff"." Naruto's eyes lit up. As as child he always looked up to Kyo and constantly asked to learn jutsus. Kyo always would say how he would when Naruto graduated.

"Really?! Can we start now?!" The boy jumped up, troubles easily forgotten. Someone was giving him the time of day, someone he had kept as a precious person and he couldn't wait.

"Relax there now. It's late now and I'm going to fix up my apartment. I don't live in the building anymore but perhaps you can stop by once im settled. We can start tomorrow if you aren't busy."

"Yeah, I don't meet my team until the day after, I'm off tuesdays unless theres a mission!"

"So how about this, tuesdays we'll meet to train for sure and some other time during the week before you meet your team?" The boy was ecstatic to be getting special training. He let Kyo go off home and could barely hold his excitement. He hardly noticed his own hunger heading off to sleep so the next day could get there faster. He knew it would be in vain to try and eat; after realizing that before Kyo came he'd had a really bad flashback of those hands. What he didn't know was how bad his dreams would be in response. They played on loop and when Naruto finally rose it was nearly 5 am. He only just made it to the bathroom and stayed there for an hour. It was the worse so far and most of it had ended in dry heaving.

He took a decent shower to try to pull himself together to go see Kyo. His body was beginning to show signs of suffering from the constant vomitting. He was growing thinner, a lot of his shirts felt loose. Naruto tried to continue ignoring it hopeing eventually the phantom visions of hands and sickening nightmares would go away if he just pushed it down enough.

Kyo and Naruto met often over the next 3 weeks. He was teaching the boy a few stealth jutsu and chakra control exercises. Kyo's ideas of trainer were more often games. They went down to a river and would play tag or pass a weighted ball on the surface of the water. Kyo explained the idea of the two games to the boy and they set to it, but not a few minutes in did the blond end up dripping wet. Though his ears were full of water he could clearly hear Kyo's laughter at his expense.

"Maybe I should have told to remove your ninja gear first since this isn't that easy." Naruto grumbled as he complied, whispering curses that man just like to put him in situations for his own humor. Naruto tossed aside his packs and kunai and then stepped to the edge of the water waiting on Kyo to start their game. Looking back he saw the man stripping down to his boxers.

"What are you doing?" Kyo cocked an eyebrow.

"Me, how about you? That jumpsuit is soaked through and going to weigh you down even more than the ball I packed for today. Best to be in boxers. I'm not gonna have my little student out here alone as such, I'll suffer along too." He placed one hand to his forehead and the other to his heart like a distressed damsel. "Plus with the way you flail about, I'll probably end up just as wet."

Naruto smiled and donned his green and orange boxer shorts. Kyo stood proud in his red and white heart pair. It was as if he picked the most colorful one to call more attention from the boy. It made the blond laugh each time he came in a funnier pair. Kyo stuck through till Naruto mastered the exercise with ease. Though he always made it a point to pull the boy into the water even if he had managed to stay above during the game. Tossing him in the air and tickling all the while when they had finished for the day.

He knew how to keep Naruto interested and explained things in a way he would understand. Naruto was also surprised to find that when he was with Kyo there were never any visions of hands. Only with his team and other people. He was still avoiding the ramen stand and tried to squeeze in as much time as he could with Kyo. Every night was just as bad as the time when kyo had first come back but the less time he spent with other people the less stomach pains he had to feel though out the day. It wasn't much but it was all the boy could do.

Team 7 had begun to notice Narutos frequent absences but overall better attitude. Where ever he was spending his time made him feel much better. On missions naruto seemed like he wanted to be anywhere else though. But arriving and leaving his demeanor would change as if nothing better could have happened to the boy. It was his constant hunger and terrible nausea when the visions would come around the others. Naruto's energy was lower lately and it was hard to keep up a front. With Kyo, he didn't have to try so hard, in fact he felt the need to be a bit more subdued. Kyo had a calming affect on the fox boy. He didn't need to fight to be seen or heard, nor be sad. Kyo always gave him full attention and treated him like an equal.

They had finished training for the day and Naruto had finally managed to perform the jutsu properly. Thats when Kyo decide to treat the boy to a surprise and invited him over to his new home.

"Ok so I've been thinking this has been a long time coming and I would have done so the day you graduated, but your performance today is just as celebration worthy!" Kyo wandered into his small kitchen and Naruto followed behind curious and excited. The man set the table with two glasses and at the center was a large bottle of sake.

"We're drinking sake Kyo-san?...Eh i've never drank before, is it okay?" Naruto only knew the smell of liquor and that people who disliked him as a child tended to be a bit more violent and bold when drinking the stuff. Kyo just smiled as he poured the glasses full.

"When you become a ninja, you are considered and adult to Konoha. They can't expect you to go out to kill a man, but not be able to have drink." Naruto slid into his seat a bit nervously. Kyo slid a drink over to the boy with a smile. 'He's treating me like a man and not a kid. i don't want to disappoint him...' Reluctantly but with a smile Naruto attempted to knock back the drink as quick as possible to get past the smell, but the burning caught him off guard. Kyo was rolling with laughter in his chair.

"Oh hahaha, thats one way to do it!" Naruto was sputtering and making faces.

"That was terrible, and not funny!" Kyo was sipping his drink now amused and poured another for the boy with a smirk.

"Hmm but you are a man now huh, plus you don't drink it like that anyways silly Naru-chan."

"You can't say I'm a man and use -chan too!" Naruto pouted with his cheeks flushed.

"I can't call you Naru-chan anymore?!" Kyo said false hurt in his voice and a hand to his chest.

"...I didn't say that...ugh but you're the only one who can." The boy grumbled looking away embarrassed. He did find the name endearing as though Kyo was his big brother, and he didn't want to give that up even if it made also feel small.

"I'm actually touched." Kyos warm smile was back. He pushed the glass over to the blond, nudging it forward with a twinkle in his eye. "Now come on, the more you have the better it tastes. Plus its my job to get you drunk the first time round. Ha think of it as a learning experience." Naruto moaned his grievances and looked at the cup in disgust but he couldn't turn it down. Kyo's laughs egged him on and soon enough the two of them were rather red faced and giggling. They eventually crashed on the couch in a laughing daze. Kyo pulled Naruto in a one armed hug till his head was in his chest.

"I'ms erry proud of you Naru Naru. Yoush grownin up show fash doe." The boy was embarrassed to be held and at how Kyo was talking but it felt nice to be hugged and he didn't say much more before he was drifting off to sleep. It was an error to do because drunk or not, the dreams still came. He would have hoped otherwise but in his sake muddled brain the thought never occured that falling asleep at Kyo's place could mean his secret was out.

He was half way in the dream drowning in blackened appendages, the dream only seemed hazier than normal. He was thrashing about as the hands were about to tunnel through his gut, when he was ripped back into consciousness. Kyo was standing over him with a concern and red dusted face. It was the boys thrashing and whimpers that woke and sobered the man up quickly. Naruto was definitely grateful to be saved from his dream before he'd made a mess in his friends house.

"Naruto! Are you okay?!" Kyo was so worried he dropped the chan suffix, slightly shaking the boy fully awake. The blond looked up at him confused for a moment till his head cleared a bit. He had slept off some of the alcohol but his head was still fuzzy.

"Ahh, yeah...it was just...a bad dream." Naruto said between pants. His eyes were still full of terror and though Kyo was hardly completely sober , he was not convinced.

"Is this something that happens often?" Kyos words were clear after his own nap. He also recalled how Naruto always looked far too tired come morning meetings. The boy would improve around him, but it was always the morning that made the boy look ill. As green as he was looking now.

"I've been having the same dreams for a while...yeah." He didn't want to lie to Kyo, if anything he'd been thinking he could confide in him about everything going on...maybe not the getting sick part. He was counting his blessing twice that his stomach was holding despite its upset state. Kyo was giving him a measured look and it was hard for Naruto to look away. He decide to tell him somewhat, about the Nightmare Jutsu, the visions of hands and his nightly visits with them.

"You see them on your comrades though perhaps, explaining that to them can-"

"No, i really don't want to tell them. They'll take me off missions again! It's not that bad, mostly just at night and its not with everyone...I never see them with you." Looking up at Kyo, Naruto saw his friends face sport his trademark loving smile. It made naruto feel like he was the most special person in the world. He was so glad that he had Kyo and that he didn't have to be haunted by nightmares when he was around. He even saved him from the ones in his sleep.

"Alright I'll keep your secret, it will be between you and me. So long as you keep mine about that sake...who knows what i said after that bottle." The man scratched the back of his head embarrassed a bit but he was trying to lighten the mood. "Come on we fell asleep on my couch and I can't see you walking home now, so just crash here." He led the boy to his bedroom and plopped him down, tucking him in.

"I don't want to put you out, I can take the couch!" To his surprise Kyo climbed over the boy and under the covers as well.

"Like hell, I paid good money for this bed. i'm far too old for a couch so i'll be sleeping here too. Plus I'm stuck with you, in case you have anymore dreams, i'll have to be close by to wake you up." There was no malice in his voice and he wore a sweet smile reassuring the blond. Naruto ducked under the covers till his eyes only poked out to hide his embarrassment. It was odd to share a bed with his mentor, but he thought it was nice he'd help chase away the nightmares. 'Is this what it's like to have a dad or a big brother? Someone to chase away bad dreams?'

"Let's sleep this whole mess off and I'll even go to your training tomorrow. Maybe if i'm around it can help keep the visions away, at least until we find a better solution." Naruto peeked back out from the covers; face full of thanks. They said their good nights and tried to get to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Avarent: Thank you for the reviews, ill do my best to answer questions without spoilers. this is my first fic.**

It was morning when Naruto was pulled again half way through his nightmare. This time Kyo was actually still asleep. He had pulled the blond to his chest in an embarrassing snuggle. Naruto figured he must of been tossing around and even in Kyo's sleep; he figured the best way to calm him. Naruto was still unfortunately trapped in the mans massive arms though, with his face pressed into Kyo's chest. The man was nuzzling the top of his head like a teddy mumbling in his sleep.

"Kyo-san ...Kyo-san I have to get to training! Kyo-san!" The jonin's eyes cracked open and slivers of royal purple could be seen unfocused by sleep. He looked down at the boy then over to his clock. Realizing the time he hopped out of bed pulling off the covers with him.

"Ahh Naru-chan! I didn't want to make you late, lets go!" His messy head of black hair disappeared out the bedroom door and Naruto could hear the man banging about in the kitchen. Though when he came out Kyo wasn't there, only a plate of fruit set for the boy. Normally he would turn his nose away but Kyo was very insistent on Naruto getting better nutrition and fruit happened to be light enough for him to deal with most of the time. Still not feeling his best he merely picked at the plate. Nearly half way through he heard his name being called.

"Naru-chan... um can you come help me a sec?!" The boy wandered over to the door at the back of the apartment. When he opened the door he realized his error; it was the bathroom full of steam. The water turned off as he stepped in and out came Kyo in all his unclothe glory. "I just needed a towel and didn't want to trail water all over-!" Kyo was calling out like Naruto had been outside still.

"Oh- ah i'm so sorry! Here!" Naruto blindly grabbed a towel and threw it towards Kyo, said towel landing on his head. He pulled it around himself laughing hysterically.

"Well that was embarrassing! Well it's not like you haven't seen it before ne? We're both guys." He said between laughs. "I'm obviously not ready, so you go ahead and I'll meet you at the training grounds, hopefully the blood will leave your face!" Naruto back pedaled out of the bathroom to the sounds of Kyo's laughter, and quickly made his exit. He was running rather late but from what he could see Kakashi was as always later still. His pink haired teammate still looked unhappy with his tardiness.

"Where have you been? We may not have a mission today but don't you dare go on picking up that lazy sensei's habits. He's late enough for all of us!" Naruto scratched the back of his head and attempted to make bambi eyes at the girl.

"Ah come on Sakura-chan! i'm not that late..." He was back with his loud voice. The one for everyone else. The girl still ignored him with a huff even as he pressed. "Sakura-chan!" Apparently his voice grated on her last nerve and she struck at him through ground teeth.

"Knock it off!" Sakura's fist met fabric, a wall of it. Looking up she was startled to see she had not hit Naruto.

"Hey Naru-chan! Told you I'd stop by today!" Kyo smiled brightly down at the fox boy just as shocked as his other two teammates. Sasuke was unnerved at how seemingly fast the man had moved. Kyo peered over his shoulder and down at the female of the group; fist till against his back. "Oh hey there! Did i interrupt something?" His bright and sunny tone waned at the end as his eyes narrowed and a disturbing smirk marked his lips. It unsettled the girl and she stepped back shame faced. Kyo slowly schooled his face looking between Sasuke and Saukura. He stepped beside Naruto placeing a hand at the back of his head, ruffling his hair.

"Ah ha, didn't mean to startle you guys. My bad, really!" Kyo leaned over to the blonds ear and whispered eyes still locked on the others. "Sort of best I did startle you guys, that hit could have started off the day bad from what you said yesterday ne?" Naruto nodded in agreement, a bit more relieved to have Kyo there at that thought.

"So this one here must be Sakura-chan ne? Naru-chan said you'd be quite pretty! And you are Sasuke-kun; My Naru-chan tells me you have quite a few skills as a ninja. I hope the two of you are taking care of him." Leaning down both hands on Naruto's shoulders, the boy wanted to melt from embarassment. The blush he was sporting, could rival Hinata's. As embarrassed as he was it was heart warming for someone to care so much about him. He'd missed this.

Funnier still with all the warm praise distilling that moment of tension before, both sakura and Sasuke were feeling a bit flattered in embarrassment themselves; though Sasuke fought to hide his better. They're small moment was interrupted by a pop and smoke signalling the arrival of their ever late sensei.

"Yo! Ah we have a guest today?" Kyo stood to his full height smiling, which was a slight inch more than Kakashi. He held out his hand to the silver haired Jonin and they shared a brief shake. Kakashi was not familiar with the man but had seen his face in passing.

"This is my friend Kyo-san, I uh ...wanted him to see me train today...to show off my super awesome moves." His last bit was added in haste, its what was expected of him and Kyo though still smiling cocked an eyebrow at the boy. He understood from talking with Naruto what all the boasting was about, though it was never needed with him. Kyo always thought the best of Naruto's abilities yet simply believed there was always room to grow and improve. He was always reassuring Naruto that he was a splendid ninja from what he could see; he knows the boy doesn't get nearly enough confidence boosts.

Naruto grinned embarrassed a bit up at Kyo; knowing he understood what he was saying and why. It was something they've discussed Around that same time Kyo thought it best to keep their training a secret. 'The better to see their faces when you do things the other genin haven't even learned.' Hence why Kyo was just a friend, who happened to be a ninja, there to observe.

" Sure your friend; Kyo-san? Yes? You are welcome to observe." Kakashi was intrigued by Kyo; thinking he must be the change in Naruto's behavior...for the better since the mission incident. He was curious to see if it would help having him around as well for training. One thing was for sure; Naruto had never seemed so nervous. Kakashi didn't get much chance to do anything about it. Kyo pulled the boy aside and bent down in front of him patting the boys head reassuringly. It was odd to see this side of blond; so uncharacteristicly insecure, but his pep talk brought back the gleam of determination to his eyes.

The two jonin watched as the genin trained, for now kunai practice, and Kakashi called out for the to move onto chakra control exercises. To his surprise as the others took to the trees, Naruto made his way to the stream running along side the training grounds. When he made it to the center the boy went through kata's for his taijutsu. Kyo stifled a laugh and Naruto whipped his head in their direction. He rolled his eyes but couldn't quite stop the smile from forming on his face.

"You're close to Naruto." Kakashi stated from behind the pages of his book, bringing Kyo from his badly hidden laughter.

"Well yes, known him as a child...he hasn't changed much."

"He's been off for a while though, you may not know-

"-No I do." Kyo cut off Kakashi with a pointed look.

"Ma ma...i'm also worried about my student."

"My Naru-chan doesn't open up to people easily, but I'm there for him and I expect that you do look out for all your students but I am aware of what has happened. Hence why I came down to see if his team really will be able to look out for him." Kyo had turned his gaze back to the field. Kakashi was almost offended by the implication that he'd not done enough to protect his students...or rather Kyo's Naruto; Naru-chan? It was nice to see someone taking interest in the boy's welfare, but he didn't know this man much at all.

"I've told my students this before; but I will protect them with my life." Kakashi closed his book and came up beside the dark haired man; both their eyes locked on said genin.

"Good! I expect nothing less." The cheery tone was washed away by the dark look sent Kakashi's way. This man was a jonin as well, and managed to make his presence heavy all with a smile. Kakashi was not one to tuck his tail at a challenge, so he cast his own cheery eye smile. At distance you would think the two were enjoying a private joke.

"And as one of my students friend's, I'd better expect the same from you ne?" Underneath was a warning on both parties. Naruto was oblivious to the heavy atmosphere over his wellbeing going on across the training field. He'd of felt touched; at the moment he was too busy trying to keep his clothes dry. Unlike with Kyo, he could exactly strip down in front of his teammates.

The day ended without an extra bath for the boy. Kyo had stayed at a distance in quite observation. Sakura was conflicted between feeling heavy intimidation from the man she ended up punching, and flustering flattery.

"Skilled and beautiful, great weapons for great kunoichi." Kyo kept his distance from the girl which she was thankful for; even as she blushed bright red. Though his voice wove sweet words he held a presence of power. Sasuke noted it as well, though kyo didn't overly complement him, he only nodded approvingly, eyebrow cocked. They were getting ready to head off when Kakashi tried to reinstate "project ramen talk". The offer made Naruto visibly stiffen, but he smiled wide; internally panicking all the while. He was shaken from the inner turmoil when Kyo place his hand at the small of Naruto's back looking down at the boy with a smile, then back up to his team.

"Ah Naru-chan and I had plans to eat today, I don't mean to steal him away, but I've already reserved us a place. In fact I was hoping to get there soon, you understand ne?" Oh Kakashi understood; this man sure as hell meant to get Naruto away. What he didn't get was why Naruto was so keen to comply, why he didn't want to confide in his sensei...but with this stranger.

'But I guess he's not really a stranger to Naruto...or should I say Naru-chan.' Kakashi grumbled to himself. He did feel put out, he truely cares about the blond; the boy would have been like a brother to him had Minato been alive. He knew he'd lost his chance through his years of Anbu and slow going at normal human interaction; far be it for him to claim brother status of anyone. He was still the boy's sensei though, so he felt somewhat justified in his frustration. Still he stayed shut upon seeing the visible relief on Naruto's face.

They left waving and in smiles; Naruto was full of relief. Though he was confused by Kyo's lie, grateful but still confused; did he pick up on his discomfort? Kyo does know that it could lead to his disturbing visions, so perhaps it was that?

"K-kyo-san?" Naruto's hesitance quickly caught the mans attention, and he turned quickly to the boy as they walked. The blond's brow was furrowed. "I'm grateful really...i didn't want to go with them..but why did you lie?" Now Kyo's laugh caught the boys attention, lifting his gaze at the mans mirth.

"Naru-chan people lie for many reasons, sometimes it's to be nice. I care about you deeply and wanted to make sure you were around people who can be counted on. From what I saw, I wasn't to impressed and thought it best we head off for real training ne?" Kyo's warm smile couldn't melt the blonds confusion. he didn't like his teammates?

"I don't understand you were saying that Sakura was skilled and pretty, and that Sasuke-"

"-I said that skill and beauty are good things for good Kunoichi. I said that you had spoken of such things of your teammates. I said many things to your teammates and not all were true of them, they took it how they liked and in turn you looked better for it, no?" Naruto was speechless, not sure how he felt. He wanted Kyo to like his team, but he also didn't want to say anything to disagree with him too.

"And with Kaka-sen-"

"-Ah Naru-chan i'm much more your Sensei ne? Wheres my nickname?" A full grown man pouting made the boy laugh.

"Um is calling you Kyo-san so bad?"

"I want a nickname! i want to be called your sensei! I was going to teach you something 'super cool' too." Kyo was able to switch between all knowing adult to rotted brat without batting an eye, and all Naruto could do was laugh, though he perked up at the notion of not going to eat and instead learning maybe a new jutsu. his relationship with food was terrible at this point and training was a welcome distraction, plus he knew he could go with Kyo to eat something safe for his stomach later, rather than heavy ramen.

"Oh please, please Yoyo-sensei!"

"Yoyo? Hmph... isn't that the stupid greeting the late one uses." More pouting.

"But um...you're my Yoyo-sensei?" Full blown bambie eyes worked much better on Kyo. He placed a hand to his chest and staggered like he'd been hit.

"Gah, no...not ...not the eyes. Anything but the eyes! No fair! I can't say no to that." They broke into laughter. They ended up at Kyo's place again. He led Naruto straight to his bedroom this time and sat on the floor, putting his hand out to suggest the boy sit too.

"So what kind of training is this?" Naruto twisted his head like a cat in confusion before sitting down; Kyo chuckled.

"Honestly it's not what you'd expect...in all seriousness...Naruto, we need to figure out a way to deal with these nightmares. What I am going to show you can possibly help, but it can be dangerous, so I wanted you in a safe place. You understand that your ...tenent may cause problems." Naruto eyes widened fearfully at the mention of kyubbi. He was aware that the adults of the village knew...that Kyo must have known too. he just seemed to forget because he never spoke of it before, and never treated Naruto poorly.

"Come now, I know what you're thinking. It doesn't bother me. I've always known since the moment we met ne? I'm still here." Naruto fought tears a bit and ducked his head. "Now none of that. Let's get to this. i'm going to have you learn meditation, so you can enter your own mindscape. This way we can get to the bottom of this. I'll be here to get you out if need be." Kyo reached out to squeeze Naruto's shoulder, and he finally looked up determined and even though a bit unsure. Kyo went through a through explanation, again always in a way Naruto understood. It took a while but soon Naruto found himself falling into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

**Avarent: so I got a good chunk done today and I'm not sure how long this fic will be, sort of just taking it a chapter at a time till flesh out the points of the story I have planned ahead. It's kinda evolving as I write. Expect basically daily updates. I sort of just want the story out of my brain lol.**

He was standing in ankle deep water...again. The lights of the sewer system were dull and red tinted. The sludge like water as his feet didn't actually feel wet and what he would expect a sewer to smell like; was non existent. He took a steadying breath. He could admit to himself, that he was scared...terrified even. Not of the giant Fox he knew lay somewhere in these caverns, but he knew it was here as well. This was the background for his nightmares.

A low growl bounced off the walls and down the hall towards him. The sound alone sent ripples through the water. A person with better judgment would not walk towards such a monstrous sound, but this monster was already within him and he was be haunted by something he felt much worse. In retrospect the fox hadn't directly caused him harm...or at least not as much as his handy terrors. Naruto does realize that every dream though the red chakra hand is there as well diving into his gut too. The Kyubbi may well have something to do with the mess he's in.

Following the sounds, he finds that giant room; bars ceiling high. The same seal pristine against white paper. Behind him he suddenly realizes there are other sounds haunting the place. It's like snakes slithering about; a wet gross sound that sends chills down his spine. Turning, the normally tan boy goes ghost white. There on the wall opposite of the nine tails cage...are those hands. Thy are slithering and writhing more like maggots than the snakes they appear to be.

At the center of the mass is a black oozing mark. It reminded him of the ninetails seal paper, but this one was faded and different. It was dark and dripping from it was the inky goo the hands were made of.

"Come on your own human." A guttural voice from behind has the boy spinning around. The lord of demons is peering down at him, inches from the barrier of it's cage. An involuntary gulp breaks the silence that followed the first words he's heard the beast speak. It triggers a deep rumbling chuckle from behind a massive sharp toothed grin. Naruto's eyes narrow, indignant; be he holds his ground as the fox studies the boy.

"I came here...I came here to find out what the hell you are doing!" Leave it to the orange knucklehead to fight fear with a blunt (and loud) mouth. A louder barking laughter is his response.

"You little fool! Brave little fool at that I suppose. I hardly have need of your human matters, but seeing how i'm stuck with such a runt I have been busy, yes. I don't doubt it's been unpleasant."

"UNPLEASANT!?" The boy was fuming again forgetting his surroundings and to whom he was shouting at. It further tickled the foxes humor. 'Doesn't think twice this one...unpleasantly familiar' If the fox could face palm, or rather paw palm it would; it instead looked up muttering curses about something involving redheads.

"You can't possibly be here on your own." The fox stared off a second before sneering ; a scary thing to see on a beast of blood colored fur and teeth. "I was right the first time, you are a simple fool, gullible too. Tell me, if I make you sweet promises of release from these nightmares, will you blindly enter my embrace? Let me tear you to bits under my claws?!"

"What?! No! what are you talking about? I don't understand! I just want get these damn things out of my head!" Naruto shouted up at the bars pointing behind him. He's rather not look again less he break his resolve to get this done. Even being near the things was making his skin crawl.

"You trust too much little kit, nothing but a welp! You don't understand and I have no reason to explain it to you. Would you even listen, though i am far older and endowed with knowledge you couldn't imagine!" That was partly a lie at the end, low the fox to admit; not that he would tell the kid that. A cage serves it's purpose, keeping him out. He only has so much effect beyond the bars least the kid is angry. He doesn't know what that seal is either, only that it has to go.

"I don't understand! You damn fox, just...stay out of my head!"

"If you haven't noticed -I DON'T HAVE MUCH CHOICE IN THE MATTER! I'm not even in your head, human. I don't want that thing here either because like it or not, my fate is tied in with your sad little self. You haven't been listening! This was the only way to get you to see and that there is the work of man!" Naruto finally peered over his shoulder at his "living nightmare" indeed. 'I know it's from that jutsu...but the fox has been trying to show me this ...why?'

"What is it...i'm always sick...and that's not you?" His voice was small, like a much younger child than he was. The kyubbi's eyes widened a moment at the feeling it stirred but quickly batted it away. He was only doing this for his own benefit. A sick vessel, is soon a dead vessel, and soon a bigger headache than he'd like in his endless imprisonment. His voice still steadied to a more solemn and less menacing tone.

"That seal must be removed. I'll have to show you boy, it has to be broken..." Bursting forth was an arm of red chakra. Naruto didn't have time to react as it slammed this time into his chest rather than his gut. His eyes were dinner plates when his back hit the far wall of the room. He was stuck in the mass of blackened hands. they stilled on impact rising up a bit as if they could look upon him.

"No! Not like this!" But his words melting into screams of pain. The seal was at his back; burning. The sensation went straight through his spine and out the other side of his chest, where the kyubbi's phantom arm held him. His own hands went to the spot looking down, he could see the seal blazing on his sternum. His fingers slipped through the red chakra and did nothing to remove it. The fox was roaring now as his vision blurred out and he felt as if he was falling upward rather than down.

Gasping for air he woke, clawing at his chest. His jacket was off and his shirt slightly ripped open; he could tell from his own hands as his nails bore his own blood. He'd been digging into the space the seal was now visible; if not slightly obscured with the red marks. He was in Kyo's arms; the mans eyes were huge with fear.

"Naru-chan! You're okay, it's okay, it's safe now! What happened!" Kyo was just as out of breath as the boy. He was holding the boy in his lap and those bright eyes twisted around to make sure he was no longer in that damn sewer.

"I-It...there...t-there's a seal...here." He brought bloody fingers to the thing in question. He looked pleadingly back up at the man. "Y-yoyo-sensei...I have to get rid of it...the fox said-"

"The ninetails?! It..it spoke to you?" Kyo held Naruto a little closer out of worry. The boy nodded.

"Yeah...he...he said that seal wasn't him...and that he was trying to get me to get rid of-"

"-Naruto...you know that I care about you, and I see you as the wonderful little man you are...but you can't listen to it. A demon can lie..."

"I want to get rid of it though! Isn't there someone we can go-"

"No! Naru-chan you can't tell anyone about this!" Kyo cut the boy off again, painfully gripping Naruto's upper arms; shaking the boy. Tears sprung to his eyes under his grasp, he was hurting him and he was scared, he just wanted these damn visions gone and out of him.

"Kyo-san..." He yelped when the pressure didn't let up. The man had been staring the boy down with a fierce but scared look, until he caught himself; shamefaced.

"Oh-ugh Naru-chan...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..I didn't mean to hurt you!" he soothed the darkening marks on the boys exposed arms. He lowered his head a bit before speaking and then imploring met the boy's eyes. "You have to listen to me, and not tell anyone. They may think it's the work of the fox, or that it will compromise the foxes seal. They won't understand and I won't stand for anything to happen to you. You are my precious person, ne." His voice broke at the end, and he weakly tried to smile.

"This is serious okay, but you aren't alone. I don't trust that team of yours worth a damn and I don't know this new hokage either. Who knows what they'd do; but you trust me Naru-chan?" The blond nodded still feeling confused. Kyo's embrace was soothing his nerves though.

"Granny Tsunade likes me though..." He looked away worried. People had always seen him for the fox and now that something may be wrong with his seal, along with this unknown seal...he felt insecure. Kyo mother henning of the boy, saps his confidence and builds it at the same time. One word and the man could move the boy, he felt safe with him. He wanted to take his word and thought perhaps he was too worried.

"You know the Hokage's first priority is this village, no Naru-chan?" Naruto solemnly understood this. he feared too that if this problem with these seals could put the village in danger. "Do you know my first priority? It's you."

"But-but what if..."

"It's you, through and through. I will do my best to...fix this seal. We will just have to keep it a secret and we already know we're good at that." A genuine smile was shared between the two. "For now I think it's best to stay away from meditation and your mindscape, what ever that fox has to say is not best for you. it's been causing all this pain.." Kyo's eyes went from bright amethyst to a color so dark it seemed black. His eyes tended to darken when he was serious, he could make a room heavy with a look. Anyone harming his Naru-chan, demon or not, was shit listed as the boy liked to think. He laughter at the thought breaking the man from his dark thoughts.

"Alright you seem all better I guess. Get dressed and home to rest still." Naruto realized his jacket and shoes were off, Kyo had taken them off. The question on his face was answered as the man stood, lifting the boy as well to his feet. "You were burning up and started to claw at the seal I see. That's all the more reason to rest and stay out of your head...and eat something more than fruit. You are far too light..."

Naruto turned red. He was thankful now that all the man removed was his jacket. He'd lost an embarrassing large amount of weight. It was hidden under his clothes. Kyo was beginning to notice how little Naruto was eating but under those layers the boy knew it would look far worse. He often avoided his own mirror as he did food nowadays. He nodded quickly gathering his things.

"Do...do you think I can come see you tomorrow though?" Kyo was spaced out with a serious look and answered the boy still holding his stare at the floor.

"Give me a few days, I have to do as much discrete research on seals as I can." Looking up, a warmer smile there in place of his scowl. "I will hurry to see you though, so maybe it won't be too long. If you really need me, stop by at night, okay."

There schedule was off due to Kyo's search on information about the seal. Naruto despite himself often ended up at Kyo's home each night to fight through the nightmares in the beginning, but when he saw how tired and worn Kyo was becoming he cut the out altogether. it was as if he was going through it for Naruto.

On his own for the most part Naruto was left to live through the entire nightmare. since his visit they seemed to be growing worse. The blond was living off juices and water at this point. He still kept that from Kyo but it was starting to nag at him. Naruto hated to do it, but as Kyo told him before, 'sometimes people lie to be nice' and he couldn't bare seeing the man's face knowing how bad it really was. So he lied ad forced down food he could in front of Kyo; even if it meant bowing before the toilet not long after.

Lying to his team was growing harder though, because he'd been spinning them longer for them than to Kyo. His energy and body were weak and dulled; his senses as well. He didn't think he'd run into the group on a day off; though he should have thought better than to even pass that damn ramen stand. 'I've really fallen to even think that about ramen...ugh I miss it.' It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, he could eat any and everything at this point but the pain and consequences weren't worth the effort. Kakashi was the one to spot him and call the boy over.

"Naruto...you've been busy lately?" The boy looked confused and a bit frustrated; mainly having to stand so close to the smell of food he couldn't have. "You're always running off after missions and training..." Sakura and Sasuke were there as well, though the broody boy was less inclined to show his interest in what was going on with Naruto...despite them all noticing he was...different. subdued more often than not. He was hardly there at all. In spars the blond was struggling but didn't grumble about it...it was odd. Sasuke off handedly kept and ear to the conversation.

"Yeah I've been busy..." his voice was a bit rough, the three times he'd been sick that morning can do that. His own fault for trying to eat; he supposed. It was an reminder of when Naruto had been downed in the field almost 2 months ago. Sakura hated to admit it but even now it unnerved her.

"Is it because you're with that jonin, Kyo?" The girl added in; often seeing the boy in the man's company. Naruto used to always trail after her and the rest of team 7, but now since that man was around, they rarely see him outside of missions and training. Even looking in their direction when together made her feel...unwelcome. Though he never said so, in fact the man was nothing but nice. she felt bad about punching him before and guessed the way he cared about the normally loud blond...probably gave him a bad impression of her.

"Yoyo-s...Kyo-san...you mean." There was a hint of annoyance Naruto's voice. He pushed down his growing discomfort with a fake smile, it looked odd on him; and it made Sakura squirm a bit. The bite to his tone made Sasuke turn in seat, tempted to join in the conversation. "He is my friend..so yeah we hang out...why?"

"You haven't really told us much about him other than that he is your friend and a jonin...I can't even recall seeing him around much before."

"Kyo-san has been on a mission for the last few years...why does that matter?" Naruto's frustration was visibly growing.

"Just curious since we just don't see you much anymore." Kakashi tried to deflate the mood with a softer tone.

"You saw me yesterday." The sharp reply furrowed Sasukes brow, ticking his own annoyance.

"Dobe what's wrong with you?" Naruto glared his fists tight now. What right do they have to be so nosey. What does it matter if he's with Kyo or not. 'They'd all turn on me like this, if they knew what was wrong.'

"Why do you even care Teme?! Kakashi held out his hands in the sign of surrender sweat dropping.

"Ma ma boys, were in a restaurant. Naruto why don't you just join us. We care because you are apart of this team ne?" The boy stiffened abit looking away. Biting his lip, his eyes found anything but that ramen stand. Tenuchi chose this time to make a grand entrance thus complicating the situation further.

"Naruto! I haven't seen you in forever! Don't you like us anymore?" His daughter ducked under her fathers arm with a look of concern. He just wanted to flee. There were too many questions and he was too damn tired to be answering them. He didn't even feel like he owed anyone that much; except maybe the ramen people. It hurt the most to shut them out. He knew he had to go.

"I-I uh can't stay. I'm having dinner with Kyo-san. I really have to go." Making a quick escape half backwards, everyone one was left with odd silence. Sakura and the ramen stand workers were confused and concerned. Sasuke was annoyed and Kakashi was frustrated. They weren't as quick to go back to their meal.

This was how Kyo found the group. He peaked his head into the stall curiously. Thinking he'd spot the blond there. Naruto had told him he'd been trying to eat more with his team; though Kyo wasn't exactly fond of the group, he was just happy to hear the boy was eating at all. His concern was growing as the boy seemed to be shrinking.

"Eh...My Naru-chan's not here huh?" The smooth voice broke the silence. Sasuke was annoyed now with this man presence too and quickly turned back to the counter. Kakashi and Kyo locked eyes apathetically. The grey haired man smiled though and Kyo matched his as well; if only slightly confused.

"My student hasn't been around much at all jonin-san. Isn't he always with you." Kyo didn't missed the jib and was quick to strike back.

"Ah Sensei-san, yes he usually is! I'm so glad you do pay attention when you can to what he's been up to. Not that I ever really tire of it, my Naru-chan is the light of my life." The syrup in their words were heavy and Sakura would have gagged if she'd had that directed at her. It was uncomfortable more so because she was in-between the two tall men.

"Naruto was just here, I suppose on his way to see you for dinner?" 'Please leave, please leave ughhh' It was uncomfortable to be around these two. They were worse than her and Ino over Sasuke and that was saying a lot. She hoped with that the man would go on his way, he made her nervous.

"Good, I was hoping to grab him to go shopping a bit but I missed him. Well ja ne!" Kyo kept up his smile with a nod. Internally he was...upset. Naruto had been lying to him according to the cyclops and the pinkette. He had to cover the boy. 'He's so going to hear it though' he swore making his exit. still he did intend to head to the store to stock up because this boy was going to eat, enough was enough.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto had run from the ramen stand as soon he was clear of it's view. He crashed into his apartment out of breath. Black spots danced in front of his eyes for a moment. He had to hold the wall to steady himself.

'Damnit! Why'd they have to pry? Why can't I just eat a damn meal?!' He grit his teeth to keep from really yelling out. His head always hurts, he can't train as hard, he can't even stand to be near anyone with food for too long. He was tired of feeling miserable and lying. He was lying to Kyo and about him too now. Not that anyone should be asking...he felt so stupid for even saying as much as he did. He almost called him Yoyo-sensei in front of his team...in front of Kakashi.

Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew neither Kyo nor Kakashi liked one another. He couldn't understand why, he looked up to both of them...though right now he was mad at Kakashi. He didn't even understand that. Thinking back he doesn't get why he was snapping at everyone. 'Cause I'm a wreck is why...and hungry...' He was constantly worrying about the seal, and fighting hunger pains and sleep deprivation. He attempted to set alarms at night to break through the dreams, but usually one would finish and he'd have only tossed his cookies once on a restless night.

He wanted to sleep all the time and conversely sleeping scared him to death. He opted to take a shower to wake up until he could think to go see Kyo...he wondered if he could help him tonight. The fox boy trembled as he stepped into his tub. The stress was getting to him and he could hardly keep a clear head. 'The damn spots won't go away...' He closed his eyes in hopes of dispelling the distortion. He was lucky to have such terrible housing that the water ran cold before he could fall into dreams. He was grateful to have not fallen over all together. Though he was sitting upon coming to.

When dealing with starvation, your sense of taste and smell heighten. Naruto; due to the foxes influence of his birth (Not that he knew this, but he benefited nonetheless) his senses were already above average. So when a wonderful smell wafted into his bathroom he knew ...he has to be too far gone in hunger...it had reached that point. The closest restaurant was a few blocks away. 'Maybe one of the neighbors is cooking...either way it's never been this strong...I don't know how I'm going to keep doing this...'

He sluggishly stepped out of his bathroom, towel around his waist; eyes averted from the mirror on the door. He didn't need a reminder of how much he wanted and needed to eat. That's when the smell from before practically smacked him in the face. He couldn't help but wander in it's direction. At the entrance of the kitchen the boy froze.

"Yoyo-sensei?" Shocked he tried to backpedal out of the room; he was too exposed.

"Don't!" Naruto stopped dead. Kyo was leaning over his sink looking straight ahead through the window. He had practically hissed at him. "Sit and eat." The command was so loud in the little apartment it made the boy jump. "Naruto!" He had been shifting in hesitation in his spot, but the last yell sent him forward to the table eyes wide. Kyo wasn't looking at him still but he was seething; this was the first time he's seen him angry and it was down right scary.

He looked down at the plate before him and it was full of food that would go down easy. Even in his anger he knew...just what to do. Embarrassed in a towel and ashamed of being found out, Naruto fought tears as he began to eat. It was slow going because his taste buds were exploding and his stomach was mounting a riot at the same time. The scraping of utensils on the plate finally made Kyo turn toward the blond. Naruto didn't look up, he didn't want to see his anger. He was mad at himself enough as it was. What he didn't expect was gasp Kyo made; it pulled his eyes up with fear. Kyo wasn't leveling him a heated look, no his eyes were wide and glassy, and his mouth hung open slightly. It would have made Naruto laugh...but nothing about this was funny.

The man snapped forward after his initial shock; he took a knee at Naruto's side looking him all over. The boy cringed away understanding now, why Kyo's anger had evaporated. He was emaciated. Kyo ran his hand over narutos side and he could feel ever rib. His grip tightened on the boys arms and his head dropped into his chest. The boy was confused and ashamed.

"Kyo-san!" When warm tears touched his arm he yelled out in alarm. Slowly the jonin brought his gaze up. It was so full of pain, Naruto didn't understand. It wasn't like it was his fault, but the man looked guilty as sin.

"I didn't know it had gone this far...I didn't know what it was doing to you. Why didn't you tell me Naru-chan?" Kyo could feel the small bones of the boy's wrist...he felt fragile. Naruto had lost most of his baby fat and if this thing kept haunting him he would waste away to the point even the ninetails could not do much. That had to be the reason he was able to function at all. Kyo felt physical pain at ...what he had done.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry... my Naru-chan..." He wanted to comfort the man...it felt so odd. Why was he apologizing? Naruto didn't understand and it was starting to scare him.

"Yoyo-sensei..." Naruto nervously laughed even with his face twisted with worry, trying to get the man to feel better. "It's not-"

"STOP! IT IS! I'm so sorry, ughh you don't understand!" His grip became painful again and Naruto winced. Kyo's head was on the boys bare chest. He let up at the boys hiss of pain.

"I can only ever seem to hurt you Naruto..."

"I don't understand Yo-"

"Please don't..." Kyo's voice was painful and Naruto felt panic rising in his chest. His friend was in pain and he caused it? Nothing made sense. "I don't deserve the name...I...I was trying to protect you. It was my fault and my weakness." Kyo pulled his head from the boys thin chest and reached out to wipe away the tears Naruto didn't know were flowing down his face. Everything was screaming at him that something was wrong. Little did he know that it was the kyubbi's roars echoing in his head. The man's thumb rested against the boys cheekbone catching his tears; his face was so shallow up close. "I'm still weak..."

"Please Yo...Kyo-san...tell me whats going on, you're not making sense. You're scaring me..." Kyo clenched his teeth in pain, because his heart was twisting. Naruto did look scared out of his mind, and small..and young. He looked like he would crumble in the mans grasp.

"I'm the one...who placed that seal on your chest. When you were 8...before I left." His words hung in the air, making the oxygen leave the room for the boy. He stared disbelieving, he didn't know how to feel, but his mind was screaming even more. The Kyubbi is an old creature, and it felt like a bigger idiot that the one he resided in. He knew better and this was going to end badly, but all he could do was roar, a sound so terrible to go unheard... but it did.

"I have to remove it, because not matter what I tried I couldn't find a fix. The mission where..you were hit by that jutsu...it weakened the seal... because...ughh... I didn't know all the while you were suffering like this and I don't think I can handle loosing you altogether. You...you're going to hate me..." His head dropped again, but his forehead rested against Naruto's, eyes still wide with fear and confusion. "I'm only going to have one chance to do this...because you are going to hate me." Kyo placed his hand over the seal and leaned into the small boys lips. "I'm sorry..."was spoken against Naruto's stunned mouth as his vision tuned black. Here he was enveloped in the terrible crys of a demon king, too little and too late to be heard in warning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Avarent: 'speech' -thinking (Just thought i'd point that out.) Also to the one commet "Kakashi's bitch ass better save naruto" made me spit out my drink XD Kakashi wont be back till chapter 11 but stay tuned. I'm also guessing at this rate i will have 15 to 20 chapters all together.**

His head collided with the wet ground with a bounce. The view of the sewer ceiling had him scrambling to his feet; twisting around, looking all over; as the fox bellowed. He held his hands over his ears confused and frightened as the sound made the whole place tremble. "Wasn't I just home? What's happening? I was...I...Kyo..."

"THAT FILITHY HUMAN!" The child's frightened rambles were drowned out by the Fox's booming voice. Naruto's face was locked in shock and stood frozen as his mind cleared. He was here in his mindscape even now just in a towel. He crunched in on himself and fell to his knees trying to cover his body and become as small as possible. A sob caught in his throat and he stared down at the water with wide eyes.

"No, I don't understand. I don't understand!" Kyo had done this?...Kyo had kiss-He shook his head of the thoughts because it was too much.

"NARUTO!" Hearing fox actually use his name brought him back to himself but it was only to see the water around him bleeding into black. He tried to scramble backwards, but his back hit the demon's cage. "You didn't listen child! The visions only came out side of the retches presence because it was repressing. It was repressing that man!" Naruto turned pleading eyes up at the creature behind him, clinging to the gate. The black waters rose up in a wave of dark fingers and claws around him; Naruto only caught a brief glimpse of the angry and almost pained face of the fox. A paw reached out as if to grab him, but he was sinking down in a sea of hands. His chest was burning and he felt like pieces of the seal were peeling off from the searing point. The pain crescendoed in the last moment like a small sun on his skin as the hands claimed his vision.

A flash in the darkness exploded into blinding white. Naruto tried to shield his eyes but none of his limbs would answer commands. The blast soon dulled before it became too painful to bare. It melted into faint green, all around...the floor-grass? Naruto's internally cringed at the thought of being back in that field. He had no control over his body once more and panic that would send his heart racing ;merely muddled his thoughts. Feet kicked out into his view though, small sandal clad feet of a young child.

'That's..this is me?!' He could feel the motion of his legs going back and forth. He became more aware of his surrounds slowly. He was seated, suspended; a swing. His gaze was still at his own toes though; legs moving in a futile attempt to gain momentum on the swing. A sniff rolled from his nose.

What ever was happening; Naruto soon realized...he was just along for the ride in this body...his body; albeit a younger version. He couldn't mistake his own limbs nor the very swing he was at; seeing how he had spent many lonely days upon it as a child. His younger self finally looked up at the surrounding playground. All the children were far from him, in their own world, playing their own games. A tugging feeling in his chest let slip a tear, and his younger version hastened to wipe it away with a sigh.

'This is freaking weird...' Not being in control of anything was unsettling. He could feel everything though, he just wasn't giving this body the commands. Naruto wanted to call out, to run, to sleep and not deal with this mess. Kyo had kissed- His thoughts cut short when he felt a nudge in his swing. His vision spun over his shoulder as he was pushed forward in a low arch. Dark hair tied back, warm amethyst filled eyes and a soft smile...it was Kyo.

Little Naru (as the original called his body's puppeteer) let his mouth hang open at the sight of the smiling face. He'd of done the same had he the power, for different reasons. Seeing this version of Kyo verses the one he'd just saw crying, angry...kissing-

"Do you not know how to swing?" That voice was calm. Nothing like the Kyo he just left, this was surreal. Not only his circumstances...being in a memory? It's more that it was a memory he didn't recall. Little Naru twisted his face in confusion, mouth still open in shock that someone was talking to him with a smile like that. A real smile...

"Is that why you're sad?" Kyo's face was somber, but even as a child, little Naru knew all the adults could see WHY he was sad. It was weird to feel those thoughts pulled up. 12 year old Naruto, a bystander in this moment could feel the twist of his heart his younger self felt. A feeling born of confusion and loneliness. He wasn't sad about a swing; he knew this man was aware...but he was being nice. He was also familiar; it occured as sense finally came back to him.

"You're that Neighbor-san..." Little hands tightened around the swing chains conflicted to being weary and desperate for someone to like him. Did neighbor-san not know who he was...everyone knew. Everyone always looked at him or rather right through him with contempt. Neighbor-san-

"I'm Kyo; I live a few doors from you. Naruto, yes?" Little Naru smiled as the swing had slowed to a stop now. He shyly took the man's out stressed hand to shake. It was the first time he had done so himself but he'd seen other people do it. His gaze was firmly on their hands in awe at something so trivial. Something he'd only seen others do.

'This is how I met Kyo...why didn't I even realize...that I didn't know about this...' Naruto wanted to dig through his memories now, but all that was available was this; and the overwhelming feeling that he had in the dark of it before.

"Hmm I'm not sure if teaching you how to swing will make the 'sad' go away, but we could try ne?" Little Naru's face shot up, more astounded. It melted into the weary feeling in his tummy; into fear that this was a mistake. That this Kyo-san was confused or didn't know who he really was to be talking to him at all.

"Why do you...do you want to help me...swing?" The little boy couldn't meet the adult's eyes anymore.

"Well if not being able to, makes you look like that...I don't think anyone should be so sad. From what I can see you haven't been able to swing for a while. Everytime I see you in our building you have this 'I wish I could swing' sort of face. I wondered what face you'd make if you could...swing." Kyo was smiling brightly and the tiny blond peeked a glance; cocking a shy smile of his own. Kyo stood and went about pushing the boy. Who's face grew from bashful to glee. He gave gentle instructions to kick out, and use his tummy muscles. Soon little Naru was swinging all on his own.

"I'm doing it Kyo-san!" He shouted out eyes sparkling. The man stood by shinning in praise.

"Yep you are Naru-chan!" The child brightened more. Kyo squatted beside the swinging boy tracking him back and forth with his eyes.

"I like this face better. I have to head home though Naru-chan, and you should to it's getting dark. Would you like to walk with me?" The boy scrambled out of his seat, bouncing with excitement.

"Eh-Yeah! Do you think maybe ...um you could teach me how to swing again tomorrow?" Internal Naruto felt his body fall in step beside the man. His younger self radiated desperate need for attention...for this one person to keep caring.

"Well you already know how to swing though ne?" Before the boy could become dejected kyo smirked. "I supposed we'll have to find something else to learn about. Ya know, to keep off any of those 'I wish I could' sort of faces, hmm."

"I um...probably ...make a face...for um reading and books and stuff..." little Naru offered, scrunched his nose for effect.

"Hmm I think we'll have to get rid of that face too then." Kyo laughed, that familiar laugh Naruto knew and little Naru warmed with. By now he was relaxed and comfortable; washed in his mini counterparts feelings. Getting to their building, they briefly spoke of meeting up again and went their ways. When little Naru went to his door everything flickered out and it was all white again; although this time, a tad more muted. Naruto felt as though he existed no where and in nothing and his thought began to spin again in a panic.

He recalled what could remember of his time with Kyo as a child. That whole scene was missing. 'He did teach me how to read and write though...I remember'-that thought made the world burst into color again. He was still in his hall headed for the door only this scene was something he could recall. Kyo leaning beside his door waiting. As he always did for the literary lessons; as he did after 4 years when they met again. He didn't have much time to let his mind wander back to his real time...

"Hey Naru-chan!" Kyo leaned down and ruffled little Naru's gold locks. Inner Naruto felt his heart; little Naru's heart swell at the feeling of having someone to be there when he came home. Kyo guided him by the shoulder. The man had keys to his apartment. The little boy rushed in dumping his pack on the table. He quickly got to work, the pleasant presence of his teacher beside him. Every so often a large hand would take his and smooth out the lines he was making, in attempt to answer his work sheets. Though little Naru didn't like the work itself; he was determined to soak up every bit of attention and praise he could get from Kyo. Little Naru was growing flustered and bored with his work though.

"You're bored." Kyo leaned over his chin on the boys shoulder looking blankly at his paper work. The child didn't want to offend him. He didn't want Kyo to think he was bored of him and fervently shook his head. The man rose to rest his chin now in the mess of his blond student's hair.

"Well im bored..." Naru bit his lip feeling anxious that he was doing something wrong; that he'd messed up, but Kyo caught him off guard. "Studying can get boring for anyone. Though reading and writing are key to a good education." Finishing sagely with his eyes closed and a finger pointed up for emphasis. Kyo cracked open one eye and started to laugh at the look he was getting.

"You're funny Kyo-san. Funnier than sensei's at school...they...they don't really pay attention though. I wish you could teach at my school. I want you to be there to show them that I can learn it...even if it is boring." Determination sparkle in his big blue eyes. "I'ma show them. Sensei will feel so dumb when I tell him how you teach it better."

"Ah Naru-chan...wouldn't it be better if they didn't know. They'd believe you did it on your own. I'd think they'd make much funnier faces at that. Plus not everyone is understanding Naru-chan, and may not like me teaching you because they don't want to see you do well." Kyo came down looking away consipirtorily. "Lets keep it a secret between me and you. That will show them and I wouldn't want to have to leave my bored little student." The thought of their lessons ending made the child nod fearfully.

'That right...No one ever knew about Kyo. I never talked about him...so this is why?' Inner Naruto did feel like he wanted to keep Kyo to himself before as a child...from what he orginally remembered but now he wasn't so sure. Pondering was distubed by another whiteout...rather grey out. The color seemed to fade with each memory and he slightly feared lose of the light.

Naru was siting indian style on the floor. His brow was crease in concentration. 'I remember this, trying access my chakra...this was when I began the academy...' Suddenly his vision was obscured by an upside down face. Purple pupils creased with amusement locked on him as Kyo bent himself over the boy.

"You look constipated."

"Kyo-ssssaaannn. I can't do this." Pouting he fell back against the mans legs arms crossed; legs unfolded and splayed in front of him. Suddenly he was being lifted under his arms, tilted up right, onto his feet. Confused he watched Kyo walk from behind him and knee before the boy.

"Okay try it my way. Think of it as a game, games are the best way to learn anything. Though be warned...this game has penalties." Kyo smirked as the tiny blond gulped. "I can help you by sensing how much chakra you admit from a point on your body. Buuuuut if there isn't enough being put out...well you'll see."

"I don't know, this doesn't sound fun." Naru was back to pouting.

"I guess you don't want the prize then." A messy little head of hair perked up at this. "A good game has prize ne? Soooo are you sure you don't want to play?" Biting his little lip, Naru nodded. Kyo smiled and straightened his back.

"Eyes closed, and no peeking!" Naru gave a dubious look and shut one eye, leaving th other open for one last uncertain glare; then both were shut tight. Kyo lifted the boys arms up and placed his little palms up. Then he took a firm hold of his right hand and murmured 'go'. Concentrating Naru tried to push his chakra up into his hand. Kyo made his grip firmer but released with a pleased sound. "One point!"

Next was the other hand and the same thing happened again. He moved to his feet and Naru nearly jumped out of his skin when it was taking too long to move on to the next point; so Kyo had tickled him. "Told you, penalty." Kyo chuckled and Naru made a grumbly pout. This made the man move to lightly pinch his nose with a commanding 'go' once more. Oddly enough it wasn't that hard to get that point. Chakra channeled here can increase sense of smell. Two digits came to rest on his lips; this point later used for elemental jutsus he could blow out. When fingers then trailed down Naru's neck to his collar bone, and internal and the youngers thoughts matched up; 'That's a point?'

The whole exercise was to push out a certain amount of chakra at key "points". Naru didn't want to question his teacher but found this spot difficult to do and was soon being tickled because of it. Kyo then rested a hand on each thigh and little Naru froze a sec; wanting to ask what point this was.

"You can channel chakra to your legs to run and jump better." As though reading his mind. Kyo's palms took up most of Naru's thighs, squeezing encouragingly. A mintue had passed, then two and suddenly the boy flew back in a fit of giggles of relentless tickling.

"Well thats good enough for now." The man chuckled kneeling over the panting child. He was lightly resting his weight still on Naru's thighs; pinning him to the floor. Naru fidgeted uncomfortably wanting to move away as the man smiled. Kyo sat on back on his haunches with a smile after an awkward moment on the boys end. The jonin snapped up to his feet; walking over to where he had left his bag.

"Come Naru-chan; I've something for you. It's prize time!" Padding quickly over Naru preened for a view of the bags contents. Kyo kneeled down again to present it after fishing something out before hand. Nibble little fingers dug into the bags. First was a wooden box. Naru sat down to open it before him. It was a set of expensive looking Kunai; shinny and handles wrapped soft orange fabric.

"Had to pay a pretty penny for them to use...that color." Though spoken in distaste; Kyo held an affectionate smile. Tiny Naru was beaming as he hugged the box to his chest.

"This is too much Kyo-san." Head bent with his chin on the wooden treasure, he felt Kyo move his hands softly at the back of his neck. A minute click was heard and a cold chain rested at the nape of his neck; looking down he saw on a silver chain, a small star pendant. The man gently squeezed the back of his neck, then wove fingers into his hair encouraging the boy to look up at him.

"This is because you are my precious person. It represents my last name; Hoshimi. You are a 'ray of light' to me, my little star; my own personal sun." Upon hearing the 'sun' for a moment the boy thought of 'son'. It didn't make him sad, this would be the closest he'd ever been called that. Inner Naruto was in disbelief because he knew of no such item in his possession. He was so confused. Each memory fell into place like missing pieces of a puzzle. Pieces he'd never noticed were missing; he'd chalked it up to being too long ago to remember, but these seemed so important...and slightly unnerving. He seemed much closer to Kyo in the past.

The next fade was grey again and Naruto felt his anxiety rising. Each memory made him feel so conflicted. Before this started Kyo had admitted he put this seal on him. He chose to hide these memories. That must have been it's design. Naruto was scared of what he'd see, what was still missing to be so painful. Confusing most of all was that kiss. He finally let it sink in outright as he braced for the next memory to make or break him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Avarent: Ok so the memories had to be broken up because I wrote a lot more than I thought. This is where things get tricky. Naru (aka little Naru) is for the memories actions and thoughts. Naruto (inner or older Naruto) is for the one reliving the memories.**_

" **SPEACH** " -Kyubbi using Naruto to speak

 _ **Warning: This part of the fic contains triggering material due to child abuse and implied sexual content. This may appear in other parts of the fic. I'm not going to really be all that descriptive, but it's implied mostly.**_

It was nighttime and little Naru was standing on top of a hill of a street. This was the one that eventually lead to where his apartment would be. His neighborhood his wasn't so great; smack in the middle of the red light district. There was a bar down the block and a house where men came and went with different women all times of the day. As a child he steered clear of the bars but this area wasn't so bad in how people treated him, when sober. Most ignored him or were at least indifferent. In the rest of the village it was much of the same but he felt more hateful glares than he did here.

The house he stood near a man came out with garbage. He smiled and waved before going back inside. One of the few people who were at least passingly nice, the name "Tamaki" sounded for his younger self's thoughts as he waved back. Turning back up the street he was suddenly lifted in the air for a hug.

"Naru-chan did you miss me?!" Swinging the boy around childishly, then planting him back on his feet, he squished the blond into him.

"Keehhhoooshhannn" The boy tried to wine but it was muffled in fabric. Kyo released him to squat down smiling sheepishly.

'This is where I would meet Kyo after he was on missions...' The next bit was something he already knew. Kyo motioned to his back and little Naru hoped on for a piggy back ride. Everytime Kyo came off missions even if it was only for a few hours he pretty much did the same; smothering the boy in affection as if he hadn't seen him in forever. Then he'd run full tilt down the hill to their apartment building, the blond squealing with delight all the way.

'Why am I seeing this, I already knew this...' Kyo brought them to his apartment in this sequence. though. 'Okay that's a bit new I guess...' His trips to Kyo's place were few and far between in his memories, hardly any at all though he lived so close. Naru squirmed to be let down from the man's back, but he just kept on going into his bedroom. the man face planted into the mattress, bringing the boy down with a surprised Yelp.

"Kyo-san! Are you okay?!" There was silence for a moment and the muffled rumbling from the sheets. "Eh?" The boy leaned down to hear better and Kyo turned his head to move his face from the mattress.

"Tired. Rest now." The blond giggled at his monotone. He tried to get off the man's back again but Kyo didn't move his arms that were wrapped around the boys legs when he's been supporting him. It was an Awkward position to lay in, Naru thought. Kyo whined when he tried to move again to no avail.

"Narrrruuuu-ccchhhaaaannn. My back hurtssss!" The boy sweat dropped.

"Well let me off then silly Kyo-san." He felt uncomfortable and sort of trapped because the man though tired sure had a firm hold on him.

"Give me a massage." More whining and Naru quirked an eyebrow.

"Eh...um I don't know how to-"

"-just act like my back is a pillow that's too lumpy or something." The boy was confused but Kyo wasn't letting go so he started his best attempt do as instructed. It was more along the lines of him basically punching. Naru delt with his pillows as such.

"You're terrible at this..." The man grunted as little fists pathetically worked his shoulders. The blond sighed in exasperation.

"I said I didn't know how...Am I hurting you?" Kyo snorted, Naru was offended and crossed his arms in a pout.

"It's fine, come here Naru-chan." In a roll Kyo pulled the boy around onto the bed into a hug. Kyo was spooned against the boy head in his hair. He nuzzled into the blond locks and gently rubbed his little arm and side. Naru was fidgeting and felt odd.

"K-kyo-s-san...you're being weird." He was pulled in tighter everytime he tried squirm away.

"Naru-chan...I just really missed you. I know it was only a few days away but missions are hard and I worry about you when I'm gone. I'm tired now so just stay here today. You missed me didn't you?" The small boy didn't have any words to say. He was touched by his words but felt odd being touched so much at all. Kyo was the only one who was ever really affectionate towards the boy. He was growing used to it though and decided to bare with it to make the man happy. How could Naru say no, when he seemed to care so much about the boy.

"...yeah I missed you too...I-I'll stay..." Sleep took a while being held like a teddy bear but when the darkness came so did the next memory. Inner Naru mentally shuddered at the lack of light and the discomfort the last memory made him feel.

A mental sigh of relief when the light of this memory came into focus, though his little self seemed to be rather gloomy. He was at Kyo's door and it was close to sundown from what he could see. Catching the thoughts of his past self...it had been a rough day at the academy. Children and be cold and cruel; his soiled clothing stood testament to that. Naru wanted to cheer up with Kyo.

When said man came to the door he gave a knowing look with a warm smile nonetheless and ushered the boy in. No words were really needed. Kyo motioned the boy to follow him into the kitchen.

"You look hungry, lets make something yummy." He rummaged around the cupboards and called out items Naru could get from the fridge. "Hmm, we can make cupcakes!" Kyo chimed as he plopped a bag of flour on the counter. It burped up a white puff.

"I really don't know how to cook...much." By that he meant ramen; he could make ramen and cereal...maybe toast.

"Good thing we are baking then ne?" Naru finally cracked a real smile. They set to it, Kyo dishing out gentle instructions along the way. Though he seemed set to make a mess of the two of them before they were done. As their pastries sat in the oven a small food/tickle fight broke out. Naru's muddied clothing were nothing compare to the layer of flour and frosting they dawned as they munched on sweets.

Kyo rose playfully wiping his hands on the boys shirt, after they were finished. The blond made a face but smiled. The man tread flour foot prints into his living room. Naru snickered into his sticky sweet hands. When Kyo returned he gingerly held up an orange shirt; a red Uzumaki swirl embroidered on its front.

"Well I supposed this all worked out in the end. I was going to give this to you next we met anyways. I had it made in your...er favorite color. Even though I may not like to wear it, I knew it would suit you." Naru wanted to protest spending money on him all the time but it was cut short when his face was full of fabric. Kyo swiftly lifted his shirt over his head.

"Tsk...you're still covered in flour under here too. Someone needs a bath." KKyo smirked mischievously and Naru was indignant but again all protest were cut off. Kyo swept him up and hauled the grumbly boy over his shoulder into the bathroom. When let down, Naru crossed is arms with a huff. He threw a disgruntled glare over his shoulder, but stopped in his tracks, his face burning red. Kyo was shimmying out of his own shirt and pants till he was in nothing but boxers.

"K-Kyo-San! What are you doing!?" The man stilled with an inquisitive look.

"Um...taking a shower?..." The man said it like it was the most obvious thing. Kyo chuckled when the boy seemed to struggle to speak. "Naru-chan it's okay. It's not like you haven't seen it before ne? We're both guys." Inner Naruto's mind stilled at the déjà vu those words brought. "Also I'm not sure you've realized how hard it's going to be getting batter out of your hair." The blond absentmindedly brought his hand to his hair. The strands were crusty; flattened to his scalp and a knot was forming on one side. "I should know since I put it there." Kyo attempted to look guilty. He rubbed the back of his own head and grimaced. "I see you had the same idea..."

Naru was a bit smug at this but suddenly, if even possible turned redder still; when Kyo started to undress him fully. He lifted the boy like a child much smaller than he already was. Kyo turned on the water, adjusting the temperature as he hummed carefree. Naru then saw through the bottom of the curtains, boxers fall to the floor. He quickly looked away to the tile wall, face burning. Inner Naruto was going strong with a steady mantra of 'this is weird, this is weird, this is weird.' When fingers laced into his hair, Naruto's uncomfortable hymns ceased and Naru stiffened. Blood was pumping so loud in his ears he didn't even hear the man step into the stall.

This was off for both of the boy's consciousness'. Especially when the jonin's hands slowly but surely moved from his hair, to his arms, down his sides; all while humming away. When the hands moved towards the front of the boy's thighs and something...stiff pressed into his back ever so slightly, he jumped to make it stop, tiny hands barely halting the movement. He cast fearful, confused, wide eyes up and behind him at the man.

"Naru-chan it's okay. You were so sad before. I want you to be happy...it's normal for boy's bodies to react this way, it feels good...don't you trust me?" His finger twitched to move again and tears welled in Naru's big eyes.

"P-please...k-Kyo-San...I'm confused...please d-don't ..." The mans face whales in shock. Inner Naruto had already been mirroring his state. The 8 and 12 year old minds were swimming in confusion. This person he thought of as his brother, father, friend...why was he doing this? He was twisting his trust into something that the tiny blond couldn't handle and the older one couldn't and didn't want to believe. Kyo's face fell and soften and he pulled the boy into a hug. It hurt the man physically when Naru went ramrod stiff.

"Oh Naru-chan...I didn't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable ...I forget sometimes that you are still...small." Kyo spoke into the boy's hair. He pressed a soft kiss into the wet golden locks before letting Naru go. Shaking like a leaf, Naru had blanked out. He yelped when a fluffy towel draped over him as he was scooped up. Bridal style Kyo brought the boy into the bedroom and quickly dressed the him. Little Naru and Naruto became aware when they were at arms length; eyes locked on the man.

"I knew you'd look handsome in this..." A sad smile perked" Kyo's lips. Naru bit his lower lip hard to reel in his constant shaking. Kyo lowered his head in defeat with a sigh. "I hope you ...don't hate me now...I never wanted to hurt you Naru-chan...you don't trust me anymore. Do you want me to go away?" The blond broke with a single strangled sob, tears flowing.

"No!...k-Kyo...I ...I I'm ...so confused..." Choking on tears and stumbling through trembling lips, Naru fought to speak.

"Naru-chan...maybe when you are older...you'll understand..." Inner Naruto wanted to growl in frustration because he was older...and he still didn't understand. Though he wasn't a fool, he did get what adults did...now. He knew this was wrong but felt just as conflicted as his four years younger self. Kyo was so important, so vital in all he did. Little Naru didn't want to be alone again or to lose the closest thing to family he'd ever had.

Kyo pressed the boy into his chest whispering reassurances. How precious Naru was to him, how sorry he was, how he wasn't going to leave, how he could still trust the man, how he'd eventually understand...

Naruto was mentally exhausted and overwhelmed. He didn't want to see anymore. He just wanted the memories to end. He wanted this one to end. If it were possible to gasp in your thoughts, Naruto had when all color sapped from his sight. It was dark for a suffocatingly long time, leaving the fox boy to stew in emotions. He felt so helpless and scared but the next memory soon came. It didn't bring as much light as Naruto would have liked.

It was grey and wet, he was standing at the top of that hill in the red light district again. Cold was crawling over his skin and the rain poured down. He was waiting for Kyo again. His memories felt more solid up to this point. Inner Naruto had a good idea of what had happened before then. Things he had not known before. Promises and sorrys; about similar times to the last memory and a mental shutter was given at that. He again thought his younger self was so...stupid...though it was rather that he was naive ...and lonely.

Each mind lost in thought snapped to attention when a tap came to their shoulder. Brow furrowed beneath an umbrella was Tamaki.

"Naruto...Are you waiting for...Kyo-San?" He searched for the name at the end of his sentence. This was not the first time Naru had spoken to the young man; he'd often say hi to them or at least laugh at their antics that took place at his doorstep. Though this was probably the most he'd heard the man speak to him directly.

"You can wait inside if you'd like...it's really cold." Naru cast a anxious glance up the street before turning back to Tamaki with a shy smile. He followed behind into the open doorway. Tamaki shut the door and shook out his umbrella in the front hall. Walking in flashing a nervous smile over his shoulder to the boy, he beckoned him inside.

Tamaki was a bit shorter than Kyo, similar hair length, but his was thinner and brown. He was thin himself, though wide framed. Grey eyes; sort of twitchy and nervous in how he carried himself. He was pale as paper. Entering the kitchen area, he pointed to the window facing the street washed in heavy rain.

"You can wait here for... Um...Your brother is it?" Tamaki was leaning against his sink, arms wrapped around his stomach; a nervous smile suited the man. Naru stirred from his shivering at the doorway, when he asked if Kyo was his brother.

"O-ohh...u-um k-Kyo-San is m-my-y...f-friend." He hesitated though chattering teeth to give more information. Kyo always insisted that it'd be a secret from everyone else, so no one could keep them apart, because they didn't want Naru to do well. That it would be so much better to show them up when he knew things he shouldn't know as far as schooling...inner Naruto yearned for the ability to face palm. How could he not have seen this. Because he was desperate for love and affection. He was so hopeful and fearful to lose the little he had as a child and...even now. Naruto concluded loneliness is the cause of his stupidity and Kyo was the cause of his confusion. He couldn't come up with what he should do to fix either.

"Oh...okay. Well im making tea..." Tamaki trailed off with a frown. Naru had stepped into the room shivering something terrible. Tamaki waved the boy over with one arm still pressed to his gut. He took the back of four fingers to a whiskered cheek and his brow knit more.

"You're freezing..." The brunette looked unsure of what to do and looked around from his spot as he tried to rub warmth into the boys arms. Naru wanted to lean into the warmth, he'd been outside for too long.

"Um...one sec." The brunette mumbled. Something seemed to occur to him and he hurried over to a closet in the hallway beside the kitchen. He peeked around the door after a minute and tossed a towel over to the boy, who nearly fumbled to catch it with trembling fingers. They shared amused smiles at one another. Tamaki came back out with a second towel draped over his arm. He bent down a bit to help muss the blonds hair with the towel the boy had wrapped himself in. He tried and failed to use said towel to get the moisture out of the boys shirt.

"This is soaked through...you were out there for quite a while huh?" Naru grimaced at the truth of it because he couldn't seem to get warm." You can take a shower while you wait, it will warm you up better. I can lend you some of my old clothes from when I was a kid...er they'll still be sort of big on you. Sorry." He looked away scratching his at his jaw.

"I-I ...uuum...I'm o-okay." Tamaki gave a look of 'you're kidding right?'. Naru grew flustered at his own shaking.

"Seriously, you're...er friend is probably running late due to the weather. I'll make some tea and keep an eye out. You're not gonna go home without him so, why suffer?" Naru bit his lip indecisive, casting glances the window. Tamaki raised his eyebrows, waiting for an answer. The blond gave a tentative smile and nod. Tamaki showed him to the bathroom and placed the dry towel on a rack for the boy to use. Suddenly he lifted Naru up and into the tub; making the boy let out an embarrassing eep'. He grumpily wondered why everyone thought to handle him like baby; that he wasn't that small. Even though he was short for an 8 year old.

"Here you can pass the wet stuff to me and I'll put them to dry." Tamaki said from behind the curtain with a wave at one opening, then retracted said hand. Naru and Naruto hated the thoughts of the last time he was in a shower while...Kyo was there. He quickly took off clothing sticking to him from the rain; hoping to just get Tamaki to leave faster. The man accepted the wet lump of fabric and loomed for a moment. Naru saw his shadow near the sink and heard him ring out his things for a second.

"Holler if you need anything..." Tamaki made his exit and Naru felt the awkwardness sort of set in, being in someone else' house. The water was nice and warm though; slowly it eased away his chills. Inner Naru was anxious even as he felt his young mind fall into ease. He didn't understand the purpose of this memory and hated not knowing. He was mulling over all the memories he'd seen so far , while his child counterpart fell into blissful warmth

Not wanting to take too long though the small boy stepped out and wrapped himself in the big towel; around his shoulders down to his ankles. Then he realized Tamaki hadn't left clothes for him. He nervously looked about but all there had been was the towel he was using.

"Tamaki-san?" he called when he peeked his head out of the door; hair still weighed down from his shower. The hall and kitchen area were dark and empty. He looked around confused and then spotted soft light from beneath one door. He shivered stepping out into the hall and up to the door. Looking in he saw Tamaki's back to him rummaging around drawers. When the floor creaked he casually looked over to the boy with an apologetic smile.

"Ah sorry, I was looking for clothes for you. I know there here somewhere..." He said turning back to look at the dresser crossly, as if it had done him wrong. "Just one sec and i'll have some stuff you, take a seat." Tamaki continued his search while throwing a thumb of his shoulder towards a bed. Naru fidgeted and slowly walked over to the bed but only to lean against it. This bedroom was dimly lit and decent in size. The window that was also facing the street had the blinds closed though, Naru was miffed to not be able to look out to see if Kyo was near.

"Finally, here we are. I knew I had something orange." he presented said shirt to the boy; it did look a bit big, and it was when Tamaki threw the collar over the child's head. Naru sputtered a sec and hastened to adjust the towel to his waist as and the man placed it over him. He quickly popped his own arms through the sleeves and went back to gripping his towel; he didn't want to be dressed by someone else. Tamaki was busy inspecting the shirt and let off a small laugh that took Naru by surprise.

"It's going to be a dress on you...well at least its orange right?" Tamaki said as he attempted to center the collar of the shirt but it would only slip to one side and Naru's whole shoulder would peek out.

"How did you know I like orange?" It was an innocent question born of pure childish curiosity, but Inner Naruto grasped at the thought a bit more seriously.

"Well I always see you wearing it, and its what you were wearing earlier...so I just figured." The collar slopped to the left this time as he kept fiddling with the boys shirt; looking somewhat frustrated. Inner Naruto was surprised this guy had been paying that much attention to him outside of ever really talking to one another. He and Naru were surprised more when Tamaki's hand shifted over to his collarbone and thumbed up the silver chain and star around his neck.

"Oh this is very nice...from your onii-san?" Naru looked down at it a moment before answering.

"Kyo-san...we aren't...hes really just my friend." Naru faced twisted sort of puzzled and frustrated.

"My mistake again...just from what I always see...you too seem very close..." 8 or 12 Naru didn't like being scrutinized. Attention was one thing but this felt like he had been watched, it was unsettling and made him nervous. The feeling bloomed when Tamaki's thumb began rolling over his collar bone in a massaging motion. Little Naru tried to push the feeling away, because Kyo was like this...was everyone like this? Did it only feel wrong to to him?

"I should ...f-finish, before Kyo-san does come. We'll go home then." Naru was growing uncomfortable with Tamaki so close though, despite trying to justify that this was normal, this was okay. That's what Kyo-san said. Tamaki's face was impassive and eyes locked on his small necklace. Naru cast a glance at the blinds cover window. It hit him then that the kitchen window had also had the blinds pulled closed too, maing the house dark. Making it so that Tamaki certainly wasn't looking out and no one could look in. The room started to feel a lot smaller. Inner Naruto's though slowed from the whirling to a single 'no...'.

"You seem to be really close friends...I see how he looks at you..." Tamaki spoke softly as he smoothed out the boys shirt at his side with his other free hand. The first. still at his shoulder and collar bone. Naru wanted to wriggle free and desperately wanted pants. He looked and noticed now too,Tamaki had not taken any out. Inner Naruto was already panicking with constant 'no,no,no,no's growing in intensity, desperately hoping the memory will hear him. That this tiny body will somehow listen and flee.

"You could be my friend too then...i'm really nice...won't you be nice to me?" Wide eyed panic hit the child, because this wasn't right. This was wrong. He wants to run, he want the man to leave; to let go. The blond moves to bolt up but Tamaki's hand is heavy and firm on his shoulder; its like pushing at a wall. The brunettes eyes darken and the wall of a hand pushes him back and down. Naru's back hits the bedding and he whimpers.

"It's okay...I'll make you feel good...I'll be your friend too..." A swing of his leg and the blond is pinned under the man's weight. He thrashes and starts to scream, but a large hand silences him. Leaving him to muffled pleas and tears. Inner Naruto is screaming, can a thought be a scream. Can a thought hyperventilate, no it's his 8 year self loosing oxygen to panic. Naruto doesn't want to see and feel this...it's so painful. Struggling he feels his necklace chain snap.

He's clawing for air and at hands. Tiny teeth finally sink into flesh, cause Tamaki to grunt. Naru's ability to scream is released. He gets off only one as his whole head is rocked with an open handed slap. He whimpers when the heavy hand pressed down on mouth in anger. Blood dripping from small teeth marks. Tamaki growls for him to be good. Inner Naruto is cursing and screaming as much as a thought can.

Then there's only pain and tears. Stretching, stinging, burning, blood, bruises, whimpers, and crys for it all to stop. It's does all at once. The weight on him is gone and Naru curls in on himself with strangled crys. He hears harsh movement and a loud thump; the boy keeps cringing away from everything, light and sound.

"Naru...chan..." The voice is so soft it almost goes unheard. Little Naru is a shaking small ball with his face to his knees. He fearfully peers through his bangs. Kyo is standing there, blood splattered across his front. A lump of a body is splayed on the edge of the bed, Tamaki's grey eyes are wide and unseeing. Kyo is stock still, his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Tear stains wet on his cheeks beneath the strands. Moving forward to the boy, Naru violently flinched and sobs. Kyo's face is full of anguish.

Hands coated in blood gently wrap around the boy, still inconsolable. Even as he fights, and crys, Kyo holds him close. A constant stream of sorrys, as he rocks with the child. Naru eventually crys all out into numb shock. Exhaustion and the the rocking motion lull him to sleep.

Inner Naruto is thrust into a black again, falling from one memory than another. Entry so quick this time he wasn't sure the first one ended. He was in too much shock himself. He had to live it, and the pain felt so fresh, but his eyes open to somewhere new. It's still raining but this is not ...that mans house. That man is dead. Memories flood through of kyo's reassurances; he'll take care of everything. Of days of fear and numbness. Days of anger and confusion.

The sky is dark, there are trees around and he could see Konoha off over the edge of spiky rocks. This was the hokage monument. He's in Kyo's arms here too. His face is full of pain again, more so than before if it could be true. A question in his eyes.

"I don't want this! I'm so confused, please! I don't understand anymore. It's your fault, you're just like him. He was just like you You said it was okay...you said. You said! I thought he was just...I thought it was okay like with you! It's not! It's not! It hurts!" Naru wails and writhes in Kyo's embrace, fists to his eyes in frustration. He's so confused. Inner Naruto is too, he doesn't understand what's going on.

"I'm sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry. I'll make it better. i'll make it better, please I'm sorry!" Kyo is wailing back to the boy. Naru is so small in his arms. Naru feels weak and small; dirty and confused.

"...Forgive me. I'll make it better now okay." Kyo shakily takes a hand to the small boy's chest, a black symbol glowing at the center of the palm. The searing pain blacks him out mid scream. Naruto is weightless now and the darkness is receding. No it's the color of black that is draining away, because his sight isn't blocked by a lack of light. It's blocked by, fingers, palms, wrists, hands...all being leached of their demonic coloring. All that is left is pale skin. Some like chalk or paper...Tamaki. Others like Naruto's own but these are Kyo's hands. They are pulling away melting into nothingness.

Naruto wakes with a painful gasp launching up and away. He's always waking in someone's arms. Kyo was holding him and his embrace left as it was, palms up in his lap. His head is bowed. Naruto curls in on himself, sitting on his knees; still far too exposed. He brings his hands to his hair pulling in frustration. But these are his hands, a 12 year old body. He is in control once more. All he can push forth is a single word like a fearful hiss.

"Why..."

"I wanted to protect you...I had failed. ...I loved you, I still love you...you were just too small then...it was so hard...I had tried to make it easier...but that man he used it to-"

"SHUT UP!" Naruto screamed into the floor, eyes clenched shut, fingers still digging into his scalp. Passed the confusion, fear and pain; red hot anger was rushing forth. He was done listening. All he could hear in his head was "Filthy, dirty, vile" He felt like tearing off his own skin, but soon the words grew louder and gruff. It was kyubbi.

" **FILTHY HUMAN."** His eyes snapped up to the man, red as bood. His voice it was not, Kyubbi's demonic bellow rolled out over his tongue. Kyo froze in shock.

"GET OUT!" The boys eyes flashed back to blue and then to red again.

" **FILTHY HUMAN**!" Kyo staggered back as the inhuman sound grew louder the second time around. He wanted to plead but the air was thick with demonic presence, killing intent.

"I'm sorry..." Was all the dark haired man could whisper. He twisted back and quickly fled. Naruto was still heaving for breath on the floor. He felt the fight leave himself. Like he was hollow. He stood slowly on shaky legs, stumbling to the table. The remains of his meal sat there. Hot rage boiled over once more. With a sweep of his arm everything was sent crashing to the floor. He was still breathing hard. He stalked over to the bathroom. This feeling must be him becoming ill. There was no nausea though, just disgust.

He went to the toilet hands gripping it hard. Nothing came, but the feeling like a rock in his gut was still there. So he leaned over and pushed. This was the food ...Kyo...that man gave him. He wanted to expel all traces of filth from himself. Naruto crumbled in tears when he could get rid of no more food. All this time fighting to eat and through nightmares; only to have been living in the shadow of a real nightmare. Only to be here now forcing away the food he'd been so hard kempt to keep


	11. Chapter 11

"Kyo Hoshimi; long term surveillance and intelligence mission. 4 years ago; seemed requested..." Tsunade lazily lifted the folder towards Kakashi. The cyclops-ed man skims the document.

"This was obviously approved by the Sandime...why did he return now then?" The busty blond yawned, not particularity interested in the matter.

"He'd been sending back information over the years, stopped for a while the paper work says, returned after recently discovering my inauguration, sort of changes things." She finally looks up at the jonin before her a bit more scrutinizing. "Why so keen on this guy?"

"He's...an acquaintance of Naruto's." Kakashi had to force his words. Like it or not his student had a friendship with the man; a man he wasn't fond of. He'd rather not admit a loud because it makes his reason less steady for asking.

"and...is it a concern?" The hokage is well known for her tough love on the boy, all the same it was love. She'd put people through walls for less, so if something was up with her favorite knucklehead, she wanted to know.

"I'm just being a good Sensei. taking note of who spends so much time with my students is all." He grumbled that last bit, then sighed"...I don't actually have anything on him..."

"But you dislike him...are we jealous now?" Kakashi dead panned a look at woman. She laughed outright. "Well Kakashi I did ask you to look after the gaki, now your being a mom about it huh?" The man eye smiled but internally rolled his eyes. He stifled the need to tell her how off Naruto had been. He had no proof but felt that Kyo was somehow involved. Though honestly as far as he could see it was more positive for the kid than not. He checks out on paper too. Perhaps he was feeling put out...

He was there in that tower with the hokage, both ignorant that the very blond they spoke of was anything but okay. The memory seal had been removed as The white haired man left Tsunade to her sake. Naruto was making himself sick as the Hokage drank herself to sleep and his Sensei read at home. Later both would think back to this wondering if they had been more forceful, tried harder, worried more, not dismissed things...if it had helped. Naruto's silence all this time did not help him and all 3 parties shouldn't have blame to share, but they'd pick it up anyways.

Three days later and for the rest of said week, the other members would arrive at the Narutos door step only to be turned away without even seeing the kid. He was sick. No he wouldn't go see the hokage. No he didn't need anything. He would come back soon. He stuck to his word and arrived at the end of the week to the meeting spot of the bridge. Sakura and Sasuke were there already and Kakashi was still running (purposely) late.

"Hey." A wide but unfamiliar grin greeted them. Naruto never looked so...ill and his smile so forced. He was a bit paler and his hair seemed oily, spikes not as spiky and the color duller. But everything else from the neck down was the same. Sakura was visibly shocked and Sasuke knew how to school himself better but internally was pretty much the same.

"Naruto...are you-"

"-Sorry for being gone so long. I'm still getting better but I'm good to train and go on mission believe it." He cut off the girl and she furrowed her brow. His voice was odd, but he seemed overall okay, just odd. Sasuke maybe a scoffing sound and the spell was broken a moment. That was normal. Back to odd because Naruto looked indifferent and just grinned that fake grin. Sakura never got to say anything else because the telltale poof had come.

"Yo!" Naruto fought a shutter; instead simply shifted, smile still stitched in place.

"You're late!" Sakura rounded on Kakashi but she nervously cast a glance to her odd teammate. He didn't join her in yelling, he just kept smiling.

"Ma ma I was...oh Naruto you're back." He'd followed her look and similar to the uchiha, repressed the urge to outwardly acknowledge the boys appearance. He was the type to observe. He could plainly see that was the fakest smile he'd ever seen. Fro Naruto at least, but it was convincing, it'd be for anyone else who didn't know the kid. It was too stiff, like if he moved it, it would literally crumble off his face.

No one confronted him about it. These past few months Naruto had grown quieter and was always off on his own, though from what they knew, he was with Kyo. No one questioned when he would speed off the same even though he didn't look nearly as happy. Naruto wasn't going anywhere near that man though. Even if he'd try, there would be no finding him. Kyo was set to not be around the boy either...more so out of fear.

They went about missions and training but Naruto was doing poorly. He avoided spars or lost them quickly. Kakashi was getting tired of no change. If anything Naruto seemed worse and he was getting it in mind to tell the hokage to set the boy straight. It had been two weeks since he was "recovered" from the flu as he claimed. Kakashi thought to head off the source of his worries first though. Before such a talk occured, team 7 along with team 10 were assigned a joint mission. Disturbances had been reported in a neighboring village not too far off from Konoha, a few days travel at most. He'd speak to the boy then, can't exactly escape in the field.

'Great, 4 days with all these people...' Naruto was not thrilled to be in close proximity to the others for so long. He was eating even less, though he was grateful to be nightmare/vision free. That would have been worse. It's hard to dream running on fumes and nodding off due to exhaustion. He was mainly being maintained by the Kyubbi. Though a powerful being...something from nothing is impossible.

What little Naruto ate and kept down had to due. He mostly avoided eating, kept down very little and forced out anything during the times his mind would wander back to those memories. Any thought of that man...or that man. They'd lost their names in his head. Easier to keep them out altogether. He was also always cold and chose thicker versions of his clothing, to keep out the chill and hide his shrinking form.

"Forehead, what's with the baka?" Ino whispered to the pink haired girl. A tick mark formed momentarily but looking over to said boy made her sigh. He was quieter and she'd think to be happy but it was weird. Choji and Shikamaru attempted to get the boy to speak but that would be the only time he did; he'd respond well enough, just never go further.

"Like I should know Ino-pig!...He's been like this for a while. Actually he's worse." Sakura was contemplative.

"What do you mean?"Ino leaned in her gossip radar perking.

"Well we had a mission months ago and right after he was just weird...He seemed to gotten better when this jonin, er Kyo-san started hanging around. Like they knew each other from a while ago. He never really told us much, he's not around at all, just always with that guy...and I mean he's even been avoiding the ramen shop with us. I'd be happy he's not all over me asking me out and all but..." Sakura turned to Ino in concern. "I'm not sure what's up with him..." She deflated. Meanwhile Ino's gossip alarms were blaring and she smiled smugly.

"Well don't go thinking you can use that to your advantage for alone time with Sasuke-kun." Their conversation was lost in useless prattle. The group was already traveling, it was the second day and they would soon reach their destination but it seemed like they'd have to set camp again. The first night, Naruto took first watch as they had dinner and disappeared into his tent after switching shifts with Sakura. She wanted to offer him something but he sped off smile clicked on.

Kakashi assigned night watch and Asuma got first. Naruto wasn't thrilled because as they sat at their fire, people were looking at him. He thought expectantly. 'They want me to eat...' Meanwhile the group was rather oblivious to his dilemma. Shikamaru was staring though, he was aware since he laid eyes on the boy that something was really off. He need only observe more to understand. Ino was cook for the night and passed out "ramen" of all things. Shikamaru gazed harder as the blond ramen loving idiot looked utterly disgusted at his plate; behind that stupid false grin. He ate slowly and it almost looked painful.

"Naruto-baka what is your problem?!" Ino's tact was always lacking. Her outburst had the pineapple headed boy grumbling 'troublesome'. Naruto looked somewhere between surprised and cautious. Like Ino was going to toss her soup at him, his answer may very well do that, the Nara concluded.

"Is there an issue with my cooking?! It's ramen, I thought it was 'kami's gift to the five great nations'?!" Everyone was looking now.

"Eh?...I don't know what you're going on about?" He was forceing this stuff down as it was. Ino wasn't the best cook either, but he was keeping up a front and getting pretty pissed to be put on the spot mid meal.

"You look like you're being poisoned! You keep making this face and it's annoying baka. Do you not like ramen now?" Ino though tactless was a Yamanaka, subconsciously trained in picking up human behavior. Whether she liked to to notice or not, it was easy for her to see how uncomfortable Naruto was eating her food. Though that's all she thought of. That it was an insult to her cooking. Naruto on the other hand was ready to retch from stress, eating too much for himself and not really liking the stuff anyways.

"Fine! No, I don't really like it, but I'm eating it so relax." He ground out gripping his bowl tighter. Ino was livid and her team sensed trouble. They looked at the girl apprehensively.

"SO YOU ARE SAYING MY COOKING BAD! And like you would even know! From what I hear you don't even go to the stand in town anymore." She proclaimed down her nose at him. Naruto shot Sakura pointed look and she had it with in her to look sorry, if not somewhat confused. Kakashi was trying to intervene sweat dropping.

"Ma, ma-" but Ino just barreled on.

"You've been off all over with some jonin. Bet he can't cook worth much, you should be lucky I made this." Kakashi was watching Naruto face drain to a Sasuke-esk pale, but his mouth was clamped shut. Sakura being the obvious source of information, fidgeted beside the man.

"Whatever, can I just eat my food?" Naruto's jaw must hurt clamped so hard, Kakshi thought. Then Sasuke's timely annoyed scoff pulled the groups eyes.

"So loud, just drop it before the dobe starts whining. Don't want to upset Naru-chan." Sasuke's smirking jab was lost when a bowl shattered. Naruto had sprung to his feel and deserted the camp site so fast, most of them almost didn't see which way he went. Shikamaru broke the silence that followed.

"Troublesome woman." He sighed rising to his feet and gave a pointed look at the female in question then to Kakashi. Sakura was looking his way as well although a bit more helplessly. The man sighed standing as well.

"I'll go get him. Sakura and Choji can you clean up. Ino, Shikamaru...and Sasuke you three do a quick scout before we settle in. " With that he went off in the direction of his wayward student.

'Naru-chan' the name sent rage and revolution like a knife into his gut. When she mentioned Kyo as a jonin he had to fight real hard to keep on going but, Sasuke broke him. Naruto was bent over in the trees tossing up that stupid ramen. He pushed and retched That's how Kakashi found him.

"Naruto?" The boy froze. He quickly whipped his face and attempted to face his sensei. An assortment of black dots were dancing across his vision, and he had to lean on the tree he was near. "Are you still sick?" 'Oh thank kami, I really didn't want to explain that.' Naruto mentally breathed in relief because he really didn't want to be caught with his hand down his throat. He'd figured a way to just use his stomach muscle after seeing odd marks on his hands.

"I guess so. I'm fine now." He grumbled. 'I'm really not fine just go away so i can be on my own.'

"Naruto...I've been meaning to talk to you. You were sick for so long and sick now. I thought that the fox helps keep you well. Is there anything else bothering you?" Kakashi walked a bit closer and Naruto was peeved at how he had said the word sick. Like he thought it was bull.

"The fox does help, this is just...a bad one. Sorry for not healing freakishly fast enough for you." The blond hissed through clenched teeth, part anger part dizziness. He turned his back on the man and leaned a bit more on the tree to stay steady because the world was really starting to spin.

"Naruto I only ask because if you need to get well, it's okay to say so. If there is something also bothering you...if it's not just feeling ill...you can always talk to me too." Kakashi reached out and set his hand on the boy's shoulder but they both pulled back like they had been burned. Naruto looked terrified. He can't be touched, he hates it. Kakashi was bewildered by both that god fearing gaze and the frighteningly fragile bones he felt under thick fabric. Like he had touched a small bird. " Naruto..."

"Just don't!" With that he darted out leaving the jonin somewhat shocked for a second. He found himself quickly, mind going lighting fast at how wrong and bad things really were with his student.

Naruto crashed through the trees into a clearing almost startling the trio there. The patrol group of Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke recovered quickly when they saw their orange comrade. As he stumbled forward something whizzed past his head, leaving a small scratch on his cheek. It was a kunai, it lay piercing the ground.

"Baka, you alerted enemy nin!" Ino shouted they hastened to get into fighting stances but Naruto was falling. He was crumbling because the black dots had grown so large they took up all his sight. Sasuke and Shikamaru ran forward but the Nara was caught by a blast. There had been an explosive note on that kunai between them. It sent the lazy boy hurtling hardest as he'd been closer, his head smashing into tree. Ino yelled out but someone materialized behind her scoping her into a choke hold.

Sasuke went into action but there were 4 of them to his now one as Shikamaru lay unconscious at the tree line. Blood pouring from a head wound. Ino was losing a battle for air and Naruto had been out since the start. He knew that blast should have alerted the others though. He went in for close combat but one burly man stepped forward and instead of striking back, he just grabbed the limb Sasuke had launched at him.

The enemys palms glew a hazy yellow and he felt something shutting down; his chakra. It wasn't like a drain but just like all access to it had been ripped away. It made him woozy and the man smiled as his struggle weakened. It didn't matter much when he felt a pain exploded in the side of his head.

When the others made it to the scene, the field was empty sans one blood stain on a tree and the blast mark from the explosion that had them running. Kakashi was kicking himself for not running right after Naruto. He'd gone to Asuma for council on what he thought was going on when they both heard a blast. It was from the direction of the camp, but Choji, Sakura , and the gear were fine. They got to it tracking the sound here, and all that was left was signs of a struggle and no bodies. Nin dogs at foot relayed that all foreign and comrade sent had left together. By choice hardly so.


	12. Chapter 12

Sharp pain was the first thing he felt, like a kunai in the back of his skull. Was probably what was used to knock him out. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes blinking, vision full of the night sky peaking out though a hole in the fabric ceiling; a tent? His hands were tied behind his back and painfully numb from laying on them. He rolled a bit till he could sit up. Dizzy; his eyes settled on his feet. Those were bound too 'Tch great...' He went to reach for his own chakra to possibly expel enough to break his bonds...but nothing, nothing productive and nothing but stinging pain on his chest.

"Chakra...Supp..ressant" Whipping around to his side he noticed he wasn't alone. Shikamaru's broken drawl was probably from a concussion; half his face was drenched in blood. The eye on that side was swollen shut. Sasuke looked at him confused a second till it clicked. He was still disoriented but looking down there was a paper seal stuck to his chest.

Turning back to the battered Nara; he too had a seal pinned to his chest. Beside him still out was Ino; she looked well enough. Shikamaru shared a look with the Uchiha, motioning with his eyes to Sasuke's other side. Following the movement he saw Naruto slumped over as well, his back to him, arms bond behind him as well and most likely sealed too.

"Ino..." A slurred whisper pulled his attention back. The girl was starting to stir. She was was closer to the tents exit, through the folds distant movement could be heard and a shadow would pass once in a while. The Kunoichi eventually gained her bearings, and now upright, you could see dark bruising at her throat...Sasuke remembered none to fondly she had been choked into unconsciousness most likely.

"...shhik..." The normally chatty girl's voice strained on the word she tried to speak. She whimpered and cast fearful glance between the two boys.

"s'okay...don't speak..." Shikamaru was slightly swaying and Ino looked even more scared. He forced a small smile.

"When you...see someone...go...find help" Though a man of few words, Shikamaru was usually much more articulate, but he was struggling to get his point across in drawn out whispers. Ino looked confused at the bloody boy, then questioningly at Sasuke as well.

Sasuke caught on to the idea though. Looking at the girl he saw, she didn't have any seals on her person. He was unsure as to why but with that, she could weave jutsu. Specifically one that wouldn't cause much ruckus.

"Try to possess someone that goes by. Then find Kakashi and Asuma." She'd appear to be here but can slip into another shinobi and hopefully gather their sensei' and remaining teammates. Understanding she still seemed uncertain; like she wanted to ask a question. She mouthed something. Shikamaru, though one eyed and dazed caught 'my body'.

"We'll protect...go fast" He leveled her a determined look and Sasuke nodded as well. With a gulp she turned to the open flap of the tent. When a shadow passed she clamped her eyes shut and then slumped over with a thump. The body outside the tent stilled. A male face came into view through the gap, concerned. Shikamaru mouthed 'go' and she hesitated a moment, then as calm as possible left.

Not a second later, two men entered the tent. Rouge nin, Sasuke recognized the first one as the man who'd grappled with him in the woods, with strange glowing hands. The other shinobi was more lithe, light red hair. The front man was slightly taller and wider (but by no means bulky or obese) with black hair and a scar running through his smirk.

"Ah, guests are awake, thought I head you guys moving about." Scar loomed over the bound genin. Red knelt down near Ino and Shikamaru glared something fierce, as much as he could with one eye.

"Relax there tiger, just checking why the blonds haven't joined the party." He placed a two fingers to the girls carotid and frowned at the marks there.

"I don't get why you have be so excessive and then equally lax. Why don't these two have seals?" Red stood quirking a brow at his dark haired partner. Scarface just smiled. Red nodded in understanding but rolled his eyes and strut out the tent, like it was all just a hassle.

" Alright who's first?" The man asked with a clap of his hands as he turned back to the leaf nin. Those conscious looked confused at the man and stole a quick glance at one another as if to find the answer between themselves. Scar bent down in front of them on his haunches, studying Shikamaru a moment and then turned to Sasuke.

"Well he looks about as coherent as could be, so I'll ask you... Which blond?" Sasuke's eyes widened and then narrowed. Scar chuckled in his face when he held steady with no answer for a minute.

"I knew you'd be no fun to get anything from. Smart as whip you two must be and it'll be boring. Guess I'll choose." His eyes fell on Ino a moment, causing Shikamaru to stiffen. He smiled wider but turned towards Naruto.

"Everyone's so silently chivalrous, I guess shorty here will do. Plus boys tend to last longer." He reached over to the fox boys boneless heap.

"Don't touch him." The uchiha growled. Scar scrutinized him apathetically and then stole his grin back again.

"No worries just gonna wake our boy here up. No one's a conversationalist in their sleep." He grabbed the back of Naruto's jumper and lifted him in the air with one hand. Both leaf nin saw he too had no suppressant seal.

"Man what do they feed you leaf nin; twigs and berries? I've heaved sacks of rice that weigh more than him." He shook the boy a bit with a frown getting no response. Shikamaru and Sasuke were glaring daggers, but helpless at this point.

"He's so small, how young they have you going out to play ninja anyways? 9 -10?" He received no response and sighed.

"No matter, welp lets get blondy talking if you lot are going to be so stuck up." With that he lifted the small boy over his shoulder. He moved a bit to one side of the tent where a water basin, like a small tub sat. Throwing a cheeky grin at the other boys he pushed Naruto into the water and held him under.

"Shtap!" - "Let him go!" Sasuke's voice was louder than Shikamaru's slurs but they both called out in unison. They saw struggling in the water signaling that Naruto had come to. Scar stared down at the boy in his grip under the water; with a twisted smile he stayed a moment longer and then pulled the boy up. The blond gasped for air and had his eyes clamped shut. Blank faced the rogue nin tossed the boy like a doll. He yelped and winced having broke the fall with arms bound behind him. He rolled on to his side and shivered from cold and pain.

"Time to play my favorite game boys." Naruto narrowed seething blue eyes at the man who just man handled him. Scar stooped down and held fist under Naruto's jaw so he could hold his gaze.

"First up will be baby blue." Naruto roughly pulled his face away, with a growl and teeth bared. They were chattering all the same because his impromptu bath was ice cold. In a furry, feet bound together or not Naruto launched himself at the man like a spring, pushing chakra from his feet.

"Ohhh we got a live one here!" Scar side stepped and caught the boy round the middle, swinging him around to face his comrades.

"Let go bastard!" Naruto roared twisting about in the man's grasp. He again tried kicking out; chakra surging in his limbs. The rouge nin's hands glowed in retaliation.

"Ah, none of that." He leaned over the squirming boys shoulder nodding towards Sasuke and shikamaru.

"If ya haven't noticed baby blue, you aren't sporting your friends fashion statement. Those are chakra suppressant seals. If you ask the broody one, he'll tell you, he knows first hand that I don't really need a piece of paper most the time because of my kekkei genkai." He lifted a single hand to the boys face as proof, shroud in pale yellow light.

"So lets not get all chakra happy here. And quit vibrating so much. You cold baby blue?" The man teased, clearly amused by every and anything the boy did.

"Cause you nearly drowned me in ice water!" Naruto snarled. Sasuke and Shikamaru were sidelined and anxious as they watched. The scared shinobi grinned madly with the tiny boy still in his grasp.

"Hmm I suppose you're right. These clothes are drenched, lets fix it!" Tearing sounds made Naruto still and eyes go wide a moment. Then he was thrashing again in vain. A kunai at hand made quick work of his jacket and bare topped to the world, Naruto cringed. His eyes locked onto his teammates, who sported the same face. Never had Naruto seen such a look of horror on either boy before.

Sasuke had seen the blond shirtless before. This was scary different. Ribs and collar bones, too pale skin, too thin arms. He really looked like he was 9 or 10. He looked fragile and something in the normally stoic boy stirred, moved to get Naruto out of this situation and safe because something was horribly wrong outside of there capture. On top of the fact that he did not look like he'd be much in defending himself, and that was honestly scary. For a second spars past, flashed in his mind and he wondered if in any instance he could have broken the boy, because he looked so delicate. He looked like the beast holding him would crush him to dust, if he held too hard.

"I was kidding about the twigs and berries but geez. There's nothing to you baby blue." Shikamaru's muddled thoughts let through a single light bulb of the circumstance. 'This explains a lot.' Naruto was equally horrified and ashamed; worse exposed and vulnerable. With new frevor he clawed at his chakra reserves and made a good attempt at getting free, but scar-san reined him in.

"Whoa someone has a lot more chakra when they're awake! Gonna have to fix that too." He pushed the boy down and straddled his legs. Naruto's arms were pinned and bound useless beneath him. The rouge nin snatched a slip of paper from his pocket and slapped a seal down onto Naruto's chest. Scar-san had spotted the kyubbi seal for a moment; not sure of what it was, but it didn't matter because all chakra was blocked by the paper version of the suppressant. The man made an odd pouty face.

"Well that spoils it. It's more fun when you can use some chakra, oh well. I think I messed around enough." His slashed smile returned.

"On with the real game!" Scar-san eye browns rose in a face of glee as the fox boy struggled under him.

"Just get off jerk!" This was probably the most of the old Naruto his friend's had heard in months, but they could still tell; though his words were harsh it was partly in fear. Naruto was actually fighting unbelieveable terror. 'too close, too exposed, don't touch, don't touch!' he'd rather be hit than held at this point. Scar seemed unfazed by his efforts, in any negative way at least. He still smiled like the cat that stole he canary.

"Soooo this is how it'll be baby blue. You are going to give me what I want. If i'm satisfied, I'll not go extracting as such from your little friends. Seems fair, no?" The blond boy was definitely the canary in this situation but this man was a ...snake. Just as hungry to devour. Naruto realized exactly how when he felt it. The man pressing himself, stiffness near his leg...and the boy paled in horror. Scar was estatic.

"So you do understand!"

"Don't tell the bastard anything!" Sasuke's furry flashed in his eyes, and had he access to his chakra they'd be spining red. The Uchiha knew that if Naruto spilled any information this nin was seeking, they'd all be exspendable. Ino was in all hopes on the way with backup. They only need to hold out.

Maybe Shikamaru would have caught that this was not about information and village secrets; had his head not been a fauset of blood. Maybe...but in reality both he and Sasuke were painfully innocent. Naruto had a locked fearful gaze on the enemy and the man turned to them with a smile. He reached to hold the boy by throat and than leaned in to whisper to Naruto alone.

"So sweet, he doesn't really get it like you do. Such a cherry...should I change that?"

"No!" Naruto's voice startled the bound boys. They shifted in concern that he was being harmed. Scar laughed in the back of his throat.

"No? Well you're no cherry, you understand." He leaned up a bit to look naruto in the eye.

"So will I move on to your friends or will you...cooperate?" He smiled around the word. Naruto noded painfully. He never wanted...to ever have to deal with again...But there was no way in hell he'd let his comerades go through that in his stead. He wouldn't wish it on anyone, but it was taking him a lot to be strong, he was breaking.

"Naruto! You idiot, listen to me! Don't-"

"Shut up!...Sasuke...Shut up..." Naruto turned finally to them, tears free falling; taking Sasuke by suprise. He still didn't understand but nawing fear was rising in his gut. Scar leaned back down near Naruto's neck and loud enough for them all to hear.

"Naru...chan is being a good boy." He drew his tonuge over the exposed skin and grinned as he nipped at the boys jaw; all while holding a leery gaze to the other leaf shinobi. He basked in their reaction. Eyes widen in shock, realization and pure horror. His prey was trembeling and whimpering in fear too. Naruto though terrified needed to be strong, his friends, he can't let them be hurt...he couldn't.

Scar pressed down on the boy's mouth, tongue pushing in and as his hand slide down the boy's side; there was a chorus of "No, get off him, stop!". He delighted in their audience's snap from shock but continued. When his hand grasped at the boys wait band, sharp pain stung his lip and blood filled his mouth. Scar reeled back with a curse and punched the boy across his face.

"You little shit!" Naruto had panicked. He didn't want them to see. Not here! Scar gave an unamused toothy smirk, blood stains on his teeth.

"Oh you want to keep their innocence? Fine for now, more fun for me!" He snagged a wad of blond hair and lifted the boy hissing in pain. He dragged him past his cursing comrades and tossed him into another part of the tent that was blocked off. It by no means filtered out their voices.

"You aren't being very nice Naru-chan!" Naruto was trying to crawl away. On other side of the tent his friends could hear their movments and voices. Shaken by the painful whimpers of the blond as he tried to escape his fate. Scar had grown frustrated and jumped on top of the boy wieghing his forearm into the back of the kids neck, so that his cheek ground into the floor, eyes painfully squeezed shut.

"You've really pissed me off. So after I fuck you raw, I'm going to make you watch as I screw all your little friends." Naruto stopped squirming and simply shivered, eyes still shut. Scar lifted an eyebrow then whispered to the boy.

"Hmm, maybe if you're good I'll be nice. Be receptive and I'll go easy on them. Now let me see those baby bl-" Naruto had opened his eyes and fixed them on the man. Burning, glowing red; slit and seething. Sharpen canines bared in a snarl. A hiss from below drew scar's eye to see the paper seal disolve into embers on the boy's chest. The man recoiled, part from fear and partly pushed by immense pressure; from chakra alone. Dark killing intent weighing down the air. A blast of stinging air rushed from the boy as well, knocking the man to the floor.

The blast rocked the whole tent, pushing over the bound leaf nin just out of sight. Sasuke was flattened onto his back and had to fight to right himself again because chakra fueled waves kept pulsing. It kept pushing them back and the pressure was building in the air. Shikamaru toppled over onto Ino with a grunt; eyes clamps shut in pain. They snapped open from a whimper under him. Ino's eyes were wide open in confusion and the boy's blood had stained her cheek.

Just behind the curtain fluttering in the hot wind, Naruto's chakra was whipping up, the shaking boy rose to his feet. As demonic red bubbling chakra crawled over his skin, searing his bonds to ash; Scar looked on in alarm. The frail child had morphed into a burning demon of vengeance. Hell fire eyes locked on to the man and his malevolent sneer broke into an inhuman roar.

 **"BURN FILTHY HUMAN!"** The demonic cry was the only warning for the unaware genin. They braced themselves as a final blast of burning hot chakra exploded out in all directions, tearing up into the sky like a beacon of doom. The teens were sent flying. Shikamaru had tried his best to shield his teammate and took the brunt of the force, back slightly singed. They had landed out of where the tent once stood, and he was conscious long enough to see Ino was overall mostly unharmed, if not completely freaking out. Sasuke had flown head over heels; his right side scalded by the heat.

A final roar filled the air dying off into a human cry. Naruto collapsed to his knees and folded in on himself. He was spent and trembling amungst the ruins of their prison, nearly the site of a new nightmare.


	13. Chapter 13

**Avarent: I'm so happy with the reviews, thanks guys. I'm updating often and just starting chpt 14. I'm trying to get a couple more key characters into this mix because i felt it was lacking. Let me know what you think, but i plan to get iruka and jiraiya involved.**

Ino moved with purpose through the trees. She clenched her now rough hands and her short choppy dark hair fluttered every so often into her face. The shinobi she controlled was a sensor, she thanked kami. Stretching out her puppet's senses, she desperately searched for her fellow leaf nin.

That last glimpse of her teammate's face oozing blood, of Sasuke-kun's determined nod to protect her lifeless body...it made her a woman possessed, speeding through the forest. It hadn't been all that hard to leave the enemy camp, other than the nagging want to stay with her friends. Fearful of what would happen while she was away.

Her attention zoomed to a point just up ahead, chakra signatures moving her way. One, two...four big beckons and one small, it had to be them. Pakun reached her first with a bark and then a growl. 'Oh! I forgot how I look!'

"Asuma-sensei!" The deep voice calling his name with such familiarity made the said man hesitate. Kakashi stalled at his side with a narrowed eye, tailed by Sakura and Choji. Before them was a enemy nin out of breath and fearfully holding his hands up in surrender. Before Ino could say her piece Sakura burst forward.

"Where are Sasuke-kun and Naruto?!" The pink haired girl was red faced and internally reeling with worry. Ino fumbled to answer but was cut off again.

"Where's Shikamaru?! What have you done with-"

"BILLBOARD BROW LET ME SPEAK WILL YOU!" The man screeched with an effeminate stamp of his foot.

"Ino?" Asuma caught on fast, knowing the girls rivalry more than he'd like. A deep breath and a nod confirmed it as the girl seemed to wilt in the enemy's form.

"We have to go now! We have to get back to them. They made me leave to get help because we were all tied up. Shikamaru...he's hurt... I..." Distressed and itching to move the girl stood fretting. Choji release a low uncharacteristic growl in his throat and Asuma's jaw clenched.

"Ino-chan please just lead the way. The sooner the better ne?" Kakashi spoke to soothe the girl and move into action. Their students were injured, and as he'd last seen Naruto...him possibly more than they knew. Another shaky nod from Ino and they were off again, back from where she came.

"There camp was small, there wasn't many enemies, 10 at most..." Ino threw over her shoulder as the group moved in haste. Kakashi flew through some seals, with a bite of his thumb and summoned the rest of his ninja hounds. They popped into existence and kept pace through the trees. At full speed, it didn't take long to reach the edge of the enemy camp. Signed instructions between the jonin to their genin cut a plan of attack and they sprung to action.

Caught unaware the leaf nin were taking lead in their advantage. Kakashi noted that these nin matched the mission description of their clients antagonists. They had been raiding their original destination over the last month; seemingly for mostly kicks and supplies. It was a mix matched group of various rouge nin and mercenaries. Kakashi downed two in one blow. Asuma was merciless with two of his own enemies. The remaining to be seen were facing the genin.

Close to victory; a terrible pressure washed over the group from the far end of the camp. Both senior shinobi's eyes grew wide. It was unmistakably the chakra of the nine tailed fox. A second wave hit them hard and Asuma rushed to Ino.

"Go back now!" Another stronger wave hit. The man Ino inhabited went from wide eyed to limp in Asuma's grip. No sooner than when the body collapsed, a horrific cry rode a giant burning blast wave. The sky above it's origin flared flaming red. Being farther away saved them a tumble and they were able to set off towards ground zero.

As they got to the scene, a final roar broke from a small figure in the mist of the debris. Choji and Asuma spotted the rest of team 10 first. Ino now back in her whip-lashed body was struggling to help Shikamaru, limp at her side. Sakura rushed to a seared Sasuke, careful of his wounds. His arm and side were exposed and red through burnt fabric. The burns were minor; but painful. His jaw was tight in pain and he was hardly lucid but his attention was fixed on the blast site.

Kakashi's form blocked the girl's view, when she followed her crush's gaze. Before the man was a bare-chested boy, curled into himself shivering and trembling with low whimpers and crys. His hands were tangled into spiked blond hair, holding on as if to steady himself.

"...Naruto...?" Kakashi's voice cracked on the name. The boy seemed to shrink even more at the sound. The jonin clenched and unclenched his fists, attempting to calm himself in front of the shell of his student. He could hardly handle the sight of the child's spine and ribs poking up through thin skin. He was mangy and broken looking. Kakashi reached slowly planting a hand on the boy's sharp shoulder blade. Naruto leapt away like he'd been electrocuted with a cry.

"No! No! No!" His wails gathered what was awake of team 10's attention. The boy was cringing away like a frightened animal. His breath came in short pants and he kept shaking his head, eyes locked with the floor. Kakashi attempted to approach again, but with the slightest movement, Naruto would cry out.

"...Sa-Sakura, you go..." Kakashi halted his movements and turned to the pained voice of the Uchiha. The girl's eyes darted between her crush and sensei in confusion. Sasuke grunted trying to push her towards their teammate. He was losing consciousness and it was hard to speak. Another painful shove on his part finally got the kunoichi moving.

Sakura made her way adjacent of her sensei towards the little blond. Seeing him up close was painful, tears stung her eyes at the sight. She bent to her knees before him, unsure how to proceed.

"Na-Naruto...Naruto it's..its Sakura...it's okay..." Her voice was soft and unsteady. She tentatively crept closer to the boy, his eyes were clamped shut and he was holding himself around his waist, head on his knees. He jumped when her hand met his but looking up and seeing her held him still. He looked around confused and terrified; for the first time realizing it was his friends there.

"Sakura...chan?" Big blue orbs streaming tears ushered her own and she nodded to assure him it was safe. He bit his lip and pushed his face back into his knees with a sob. Sakura wrapped her arms slowly around the boy, cringing as she could feel his bones. She turned to Kakashi eyes pleading for an answer as to what she was to do and what the hell had happened. The man had molded into a dark angry aura.

"Ino are you okay to travel?" The blond had been clutching onto Shikamaru once she was free of her bindings. She looked up opening her mouth to speak, but thought better and nodded. Her sensei's teeth ground as his eyes found the source of her silence, thick bruising to her throat. He held his tongue for the time being and turned to his other worried student.

"Choji can you carry him?" A stern nod with his eyes still on his bloody friend was confirmation. Asuma went to Kakashi's side, but as he approached a low groan made the two men turn. Half buried in the smoldering remains of the camp was the scared shinobi. He had stirred a moment but was down and out. He was sporting various burns and one arm was completely charred, it was no wonder he was feeling the pain even in unconsciousness. Kakashi's deadly approach was ceased by his friend's hand.

"I'll get ...him. We need to find out what happened. Go to your student, Sakura can handle Naruto...they all need to get medical attention, let's just get moving." Kakashi was facing the downed enemy fully intent to extract his anger on at least one person to blame for the hell they walked into. His eye found the pink haired child lifting her skinny teammate. He'd given into darkness and was limp on her back, but breathing heavy. He looked over to Sasuke, the boy was unconscious as well. His students needed him.

Asuma lifted the smoking rouge nin, momentarily reminded of how much he really wanted a smoke himself. He didn't think he'd be able to keep from crushing the cig in his teeth; they kept on grinding. Kakashi went to Sasuke and gently lifted the boy to his back. The jonin spared a glance to each other, then sped off in a race to get help for their broken charges. Soldier pills were distributed about the group, they were going to travel straight through the night to Konoha, there was no time for rest. Kakashi kept throwing concerned looks at the blond and pink duo on his heels.

"Are you okay, if it becomes to much...let me know." Sakura had diligently and sort of protectively carried Naruto thus far. They were an hour away by this point.

"It's okay...I'm fine...but sensei...it's ...he's so light. He weighs less than me..." Her voice shook. The trip for her even carring dead weight, a term she didn't dare to even think...it been easy because Naruto was no burden at all. He was far too light and it scared her. Kakashi was painfully aware of the fact too.

They reached the village gates by mid morning. The group rushed passed the station guards. Izumo and Kotesu waved them through upon recognition, sensing the urgency. The group only faltered when a loud booming voice called out to them.

"Kakashi! My most youthful rival! Wha..." Might Gai trailed off upon seeing the ragtag group up close. His genin team fell in line at his side. It was rare to ever see the exuberant man ...so serious. He moved quickly to Kakashi, who was equally stone faced.

"Gai...take...take this to T&I." Asuma shifted his unwanted burden on his shoulder as he spoke to the other jonin. Gai was studying Kakashi, they shared a silent serious look before he nodded to Asuma. Gai then spoke to his team with out looking at them; he was still holding eye contact with Kakashi.

"I won't be gone long, stay and assist as you can. I will meet you at the hospital." Tenten and Lee anxiously confirmed their orders. Neji was boring a hole into the limp form of the blond on Sakura's back. His pupiless eyes narrowing on the pale thin wrist peeking from the destroyed jacket they had recovered and wrapped the boy in. Gai spared a glance around, eyes falling on each of the injured then rigidly secured hold of the burnt rouge nin. His bushy brows knit before taking off in a rush of leaves. His team seemed rise to action at his departure, lead in a rush of concern by their sensei's clone.

"What has happened to our comrades?! Naruto-kun looks...most unwell..." He too was gathering a better picture of the usually sunny blond's condition. Thin and lifeless, it choked the usual volume of Lee's voice. Neji moved forward to the pink and orange couple, but Sakura shied back protectively.

"They all have to get to the hospital. Questions can come later-" Kakashi's intervention cut off when the lump on his back shifted violently. Sasuke had come to and moved to be let down hastily. The boy was confused and his eyes were spinning around, sharingan blazing. They fell on Naruto for a hard second, then he rounded to Kakashi wavering on his feet.

"Where is he?!" The group stared at the boy in nervous confusion. The disheveled boy was leaking killer intent even as he wobbled on his feet.

"The ...the man with the scar...where is he..." His voice grew low and menacing.

"Sasuke, he's already been taken care of. Gai has taken him to T&I and-" Kakashi had to stop to still the boy. He was about to walk off after the man of his ire.

"You can't just go over there! You are in no condition to walk let alone anything else!" The boy kept staring ahead eyes venomous.

"Get out of my way Kakashi..." The man was taken back by the boy's snarl. He had half a mind to incapacitate the boy again for his own protection but continued to insist he not go off.

"Sasuke I can't do that..." The boy finally turned to his teacher glaring.

"You don't understand! That bastard was going rape him!" Everyone paled simultaneously. After the strength of the Uchiha's outburst the street seemed deathly still and quiet, sans Sasuke's labored breathe. He turned to the ground, bangs shadowing his eyes.

"He...he was protecting us...I didn't even understand...I don't even know if..." Sasuke trailed off, fist trembling at his sides showing more emotion than any had ever seen of the boy. He'd run out of steam and was stewing in place but the tense atmosphere grew darker. A chill ran through the genin as the air became heavy, smelling of ozone. Sparks flickered around Kakashi's white knuckled fist. Both jonin seemed to have heavy cloud roll over them, still and silent and terrifying.

"Lee...fetch the hokage to meet you all at the hospital." Kakashi's tone spooked the boy more. He hesitated at the intensity of the group then took off.

"Someone get Sasuke there as well...we'll return..." No one dared argue or even move. Asuma and Kakashi left in union, shunshinning on the spot. An ery silence in their wake. One of Sasuke's leg gave out finally and it snapped the leaf nin out of their stupor. Words were hard to come by, none were spoken as they hastened to get their wounded aid.

Elsewhere Inoichi and Shikaku were parting ways with their comrade Choza. A pop into their presence stilled the men, the street was suddenly unbearably foreboding. The grave faces of their children's sensei' made the men fear for a moment.

"Before you think the worst...they're...all alive. Some fairing better than the others." Asuma again quick to ease concern even has he struggled to rein in his own anger. The clan heads were still in alarm.

"What do you mean?! Where are they?! What happened?!" The blond burst forth not satisfied by the attempt to lessen their fears.

"You had better explain Sarutobi..." The Nara man's voice lost its drawl.

"They are at the hospital. Choji was unharmed but the others-" Inoichi turned on heel before the man could finish.

"Inoichi we need you at T&I." Kakashi's icy voice stilled the man.

"I'm going to be with my daughter!" He spat over his shoulder.

"Ino isn't in danger but you are ne-"

"I don't give a damn!" Inoichi turned on Asuma fuming. Choza's hand on the man's shoulder dampened his anger.

"Go with them...it must be important, they wouldn't ask otherwise...I'll go to the children." The bulky man stood firm deflating any argument. Shikaku stepped forward eyes searchingly narrow on the men before them.

"I will accompany you Inoichi...Choza...look after my son until I return." He had not missed how Asuma failed to be direct about the boy's condition. He trusted his friend to look after his son and the boy's sensei to explain as needed. Kakashi was already moving towards their destination and the group moved in sync to follow.

Gai's presence greeted the four men as the descended into the Anbu HQ. He'd opted to wait for his rival to come, to gain some sort of explanation, after depositing the rouge nin to Ibiki. The group that rolled into view made his worry grow. High ranking men moving with purpose and air of doom. Kakashi lead the way ignorant of the spandex clad man, right into the interrogation room.

Ibiki is not one to start with unexpected entry. He stood solid as the group entered aggressively. The interrogator met his coworker; Inoichi's gaze a moment in acknowledgement but made no moves to intervene. He was complacent to observe.

The crispy object of their wrath was tied to a chair at the center of the room. He was silent but in obvious pain from his wounds. Ibiki had not even begun to torture the man. Kakashi was glaring hard at the man but he broke eye contact a moment to motion to the Yamanaka to go into action. Inoichi stepped up and none too kindly grabbed at the mans head entering is psyche, plowing into the mans memories.

Tense minutes passed and eventually the blond man retracted his hand as if he'd touched something slimy and rotted. Just as quickly he went to lunge at the man but Gai was faster to stop him.

"What happened?! What did you see?" Gai held the blond at bay, arms length. Inoichi quickly turned away eyes blazing, focus turning to Kakashi.

"I dug deep enough to get all the details of his place in your mission." He turned to Shikaku then.

"He meant to assault ALL of them there! But ...Naruto...he offered himself in their stead." Kakashi had been staring down the man in question and stoically stepped forward, making Gai tense.

"And did he..." Kakashi's words did not so much trail off as they dropped like rock into the room. Gai equally serious turned to the Yamanaka for the answer.

"...No...but it was sickeningly close enough. He isn't innocent of the crime, but he didn't finish the deed." A long pause fell on the room, silence suddenly broken with a loud crackling sound.

"And he won't ever again." In a flash the one eyed man's arm shot forward white with electricity, followed by an agonized cry from its target. The room was washed in the man's pain. Gai held his gaze on the silver hair man as he about faced leaving the room. Ibiki had stayed silent all through out but Kakashi halted at the man's side. He'd felt the interrogator's eyes on him, so he addressed the man darkly, focus on his path.

"You wouldn't happen to be a lightening affinity Ibiki-San?" His words carried over the prisoners weakening wails and curses. Ibiki silently rose an eyebrow, face otherwise neutral.

"You see, if you get the voltage high enough it will cauterize the wound as it cuts, stemming the blood flow." His fact hung in the air a moment, the others felt a silent chill at the omission. Ibiki simply smiled.

"Why thank you Hatake, that is indeed important information. I worried a moment for your safety if lady hokage didn't receive a live prisoner." Said prisoner began to convulse in shock and pain. The silent audience was apathetic to the sight.

"I wouldn't dream of denying hokage-sama the finale pleasure." All false mirth evaporated from the mans tone and with that he left, his footsteps followed by the pained roars of the rouge nin, no longer in possession of his manhood.


	14. Chapter 14

Every pack has an alpha. It's the leader, both awe-inspiring and fearsome. A ninja squad runs along the lines of a "pack"; the Alpha of rookie teams being the jonin sensei and said rookies mear pups. Pack mates nonetheless, but at this stage, young and easy to fall prey to danger. An alpha in such a situation is a terrible thing to face. For team 7; Kakashi Hatake is the alpha...and those that harm his pups face deadly retribution.

So along those lines as well, Konoha is also like one large pack and their alpha would be the hokage. All her subjects are pack-mates but she is known by all to be particularly fond of one orange clad pup. So even being higher in rank over Kakashi's status as an alpha...Being far more terrifying as her eyes were already a flame as he approached the woman...and he hadn't even told the woman the horrid facts of the matter...Kakashi was holding pretty well. Perhaps too numb in hatred, anger...and fear; fear for one of the few precious people he had left. One he swears on his life to from this point on, to protect and do better by.

Tsunade; despite her glare was a vision of forced calm. Her arms were tightly crossed, with fists clenched, as if to hold her self back from hitting something...or someone as Kakashi briefly thought. He was coming down from the high of releasing his own anger, becoming painfully hallow. He'd come directly to the hospital seeking out his students and the Hokage greeted him in the hall. She wordlessly pointed to an empty room and thundered into it before him.

"I want...no, I need to know why the genin brought back to my hospital are in various states of 'trauma'." Kakashi simply closed the door behind him and went back to leveling her a painful yet neutral gaze. She continued on, furry building.

"I have 3 that are unconsious. The Nara boy is probably pleasantly used to the state, if not so in what its execution, has done to his face. The Uchiha was always rather dark, but his skin was starting to match; coming to a fine crisp upon my arrival. To treat him, he needed to be sedated, twice. For some reason in his angry delirium he was hell bent on seeing... we'll get to him." The woman faltered a moment but was determined to hold on to her anger before giving way to the emotions stirred by the blond boy. She closed her eyes to barrel on.

"The... other blond of group, has become by far the quietest Yamanaka i've ever seen. It has nothing to do with the fact that her larynx were practically crushed. That was an easy fix, but she is in shocked silence. Her and your pink haired student have been buzzing between the others rooms. One more than the rest..." She took a steadying breath part rage, part fear and stepped closer to the cyclopsed man, securing eye contact.

"I do not know what has happened to get us here, but far more has been going on without my knowledge...and i suspect yours too. What i can't seem to fathom is how. For him to get to this stage...start explaining. What happened out there and what the hell has happened under my nose?!" Another man would feel small beside this woman but Kakashi was hitting rock bottom already, and the knowing he'd have to get to the details made the hole feel deeper.

"Our client's antagonists reached us first, separating those injured from us." Tsunade stood back, one hand on a table to hold her self still, to listen the man.

"Asuma and I, along with the remaining genin found Ino first. She'd possessed one of the enemy and we fought through the rest. Before reaching the others...Naruto seemed to release a large amount the ninetail's chakra." Tsunade made a curt nod, noting to herself that this his explained the boy's chakra exhaustion. Coupled with his lacking weight has left him unresponsive.

"When we found them his...mental state...Naruto was definitely in shock. The genin later gave use reason to believe the...nin we took prisoner...with confirmation via extraction by Inoichi-san..." Kakashi kept angrily choking on words. Tsunade and him met eyes again.

"sexual assault was-"

*CRACK* Tsunade's eyes had become saucers and the table split between her fingers. He hastened to stem her heavy breath; stepping forward.

"It was the intention. It...it was close..."

"The man, is he still here? Alive?" Tsunade had regained her dire look, but had become aware that the hand outstretched to her was dark with blood, almost burnt. Kakashi grew dark again himself.

"The nin no longer possess' what it is to be called a man...but yes, alive." The woman gave no reaction but weighed her words and spoke with chilling conviction.

"Good...I guess I'll find some other body part he's fond of to crush." She walked to the door way with that and then spoke once more before leaving.

"Clean your self up Kakashi, before you see your students. They need you...and they need stability. This a right mess and we are going to fix it. I want full disclosure from now on, so get your shit together." He took a moment before heading out into the hall himself and he wandered over to a wash station, pushing his hand in the water till it ran clear. Gai was becoming a staple to this day for Kakashi, a abnormally quiet one at that. He appeared beside the man, face matching the grave hospital hall.

"Have you been following me out of fear I'll maim someone else?" Kakashi had summoned his normal cool tone but it was still met with dead air. Gai softened and sighed looking at their destination as they came to the genin's rooms.

"Kakashi...though you would believe I think it unyouthful...if faced with the same of my own young protegee...I am uncertain I would not do the same." The brash man gave a firm squeeze to his friend and rival's shoulder.

"Gai, can you...do me a favor?" The man nodded gaining back some of his warm with a smile. "Iruka Umino, he was Naruto's academy teacher, but I know that they are close. He'd want to know...to be here and I think Naruto will need it."

"I will be make haste into locating this most youthful comrade of Naruto-kun's." The swell of Gai's voice was still subdued but it was a close norm to make Kakashi eye smile. The two jonin parted at the doorway of Sasuke's room. Surprisingly lacking of a certain pink haired kunoichi at the moment but a vase of flowers spoke of her lingering presence. He too wanted to go to the blonds room but deigned to be fully informed and with ample backup this time; unlike the clusterfuck of a mission they just untangled from.

Sasuke had been looking more burnt than broody in his haste to the village and Kakashi allowed himself a small sigh of relief to see the boy back to his normal pale tone; albeit waning in healing pink. The jonin situated himself into the room to wait till the boy stirred. Forces were gathering and the wheels were turning in the man's head. He just wanted the Uchiha's input before acting.

Down the hall from his vigil, three clan heads were reuniting. Inoichi and Shikaku had not stayed long in ANBU Q&I, trusting Ibiki to work well on the scum they left behind; just enough for a meaningful piece to serve the hokage. Further explanations seemed to crack that hardened man's visage; to the outside it seemed like indifferent but demented delight. Those who knew him better, understood that such violations on the innocent, only warranted his full skills as a torturer.

"They have been vigilant...but silent. I did not press because I believe until part of the worry is elevated; it will be pointless. He should be waking up soon according to the hokage." The hefty redhead took up most of the doorway. Shikaku was boring a hole through the mans shoulder obstructing his view of the bed. Choza was slightly hesitant to move; having been there before the hokage had started to heal. The full raw damage was fresh in his mind but he'd remembered that they looked better than before and was thankful to spare his friends the sight.

When given entry, Ino and Choji were seen pressed to the bed side of their friend. Choji was shadowed in a cross between anger and sorrow. Ino was seemingly lost as well and the first to notice new arrivals. Inoichi place a firm hand of Shikaku's shoulder before briskly going down to his daughter side, scaning her form. Her bruised neck had faded from a near black purple to healing yellows and greens. She locked eyes with her father and leaned into him, taking his hand for some form a stability.

The Nara man entered slower coming round to the other side of his son. His face was cleaned of blood and hair loose around his head. A healing black eye, no longer swollen shut; the only indication of damage. Otherwise the boy was simply asleep. He shared another look with Inoichi; who in turn went to rouse the girl from his shoulder. She looked nervous to leave but followed the beckon to let the father and son be alone. Inoichi ached to comfort his child in private, sensing her shock was great and it'd be the best way.

Choji rose too and bowed before the two Nara's. He kept his head down as he left flanked by his father equally solemn. The Akimichi boy felt at loss, as though he'd let down his best friend, been unable to keep him safe. All of the rookies were being blasted by things they had not necessarily been ready for; if any child can wether of war or not. A lot of talking would need to be done to absolve the children of their damages and woes. Shikaku and Shikamaru were neither excluded from this conversation.

"Your teammates would feel better hearing your voice rather than watching you feign sleep." The boys eyes creaked half open, heavy from strains not from his injuries. He lulled his head to face his father. He'd been waiting for this man's council upon waking to the strained pleading of his friends, more words on Choji's part.

"They have questions I don't know how to answer..." It was difficult for Shikaku to hear his son's voice so quiet; only because he knew exactly what they wanted to know. He knew what his son's genius couldn't supply, because no matter how skilled or intelligent he was still a child.

"There are a lot of things as a child you can't know. You are so smart but an emotional I.Q. comes with time and experiences, which you didn't have...and I didn't want for you." Shikamaru couldn't look at his father now, his eyes hardening.

"No but now Naruto has it in spades in my place...I heard them say that he was alright but I don't know...I couldn't-"

"I'm aware to a point of what happened...to what could have happened but did not, to your comrade and because of him as well." This did earn that stoney gaze, angry and confused.

"Too much has 'happened' because we were in the dark...Naruto...I could still see enough and that there wasn't enough of him either...but then the power he had... that saved us. You aren't going to tell me anything..." Shikamaru practically hissed rising up in bed but he slowly lost his bite knowing he wasn't going to get anything he needed.

"Naruto is a good friend to you all...and I am grateful for what he has done for you...and in turn this village. So I will do my best to help him. Yes, there are things I can't say or at least right now. Mostly because you just need to rest." Shikaku sat down beside his son. The Nara boy plopped his head back into the bed with a sigh.

Normally for him it was all just too troublesome...but after everything, he'd never felt so incapable. He was someone who can always see so far a head, not wanting nor having to worry. He couldn't let this go. To see his comerades that close to destruction. That there are ways to be destroyed that he couldn't comprehend till now.

Gai was fretting else where, trying to comprehend how one is to explain, that a loved one was nearly destroyed in such away. Seeing Kakashi's rage was eye opening. Their genin students, being so much younger, stirred an inane need to protect as if they were your own children. He had fallen back into an air of seething and seriousness; making gai's face cold to look upon. It gathered a lot of attention upon entry to a small ramen stand, where the man he was seeking was.

"Gai-san?" Iruka's tone was disturbed and nervous. Another trio of eyes followed his to the green jonin. The genin of team 8 had been dining at Ichiraku's as well. Gai attempted to school his face into something closer to normal but his efforts made his audience more concerned.

"Umino-san, I was sent her in need of your assistance for...Uzumaki Naruto-kun." The Chunin sat up; his food in abandon. His gut was sinking hearing Naruto's name; from a far too serious version of Might Gai.

"I thought that baka and his team were out on a mission with Shika', Ino and Choji? How'd they get back so fast?" Kiba's voice rose up before the nervous words could leave Iruka's throat. The fact that they were supposed to be gone longer...Kiba had practically ground this nerves in farther. The dog boy was in ignorance and confusion of how his omission seemed to make the air tenser. Gai leveled a heavy nod for Iruka to follow. He moved stiffly but fully stopped at a tug on his sleeve.

"I-Irruka-S-Sensei...is N-Naru-uto-kun..." Pale pleading eyes made his heart contort more. He was failing to grasp words, why did Gai have to be so...he can't speak in front of the Genin? Is it that bad? Hinata had turned now to Gai too, with fearful eyes. She lowered her head to the floor and Shino came to flank her side. Understanding her feelings towards the blond and begining to feel worried him self; not that it was exactly expressed.

"If s-somet-thing has ha-appened to N-Naruto-kun...please..." Kiba now joined her too sensing unease and being curious as well. He didn't like being left out and was slowly gathering everyone else' emotions more than as to why. Iruka turned pleadingly to Gai once more.

"Naruto-Kun...is most unwell, but in care of our Lady hokage-sama." Iruka was moving before he could finish his sentence, wanting details and wanting to go. He sailed passed in anxiety and Gai was feeling he wasn't doing a good job by this point. Facing more geinin, rookies, children...again that aren't going to understand. The group fumbling forward, lead by the huyga girl, to follow as well. Gai braced himself to stop them but struggled to steer away their act of concern.

"The support of such youthful comerades...is most admirable." He deflated with a sigh. He had to return for his own stray team and can shepherd the young ones away if need be. They hurried after the academy teacher to the hospital, Gai in hopes of having a moment to talk to the man to better explain the situation. He parted with team 8 in the waiting area instructing them to hold off just yet and took aside the scarred chunin he saw up an arms with the receptionist.

The sounds carried down the hall reaching Kakashi as he sat with the Uchiha still unawares. He'd of smiled to know Gai had at least done his part in getting the man there, but Sasuke had started to stir from the racket. He closed the door to gain privacy and silence.

"...It's so loud..." Kakashi turned to the groggy voice behind him; Sasuke was sitting up head in his hands. He shot a glare at the jonin, both disoriented and annoyed, then grumbled in pain swinging his feet to the floor.

"Hold on Sasuke, it's a bit too soon to be up...and I need to talk to you." Kakashi came in front of the boy halting him from standing. Sasuke growled at being stopped part by his sensei and part by a tether of an I.V. He plucked it out in one motion and raised narrowed eyes to his road blocking teacher.

"I don't need this. I owe that dobe...that dobe needs a beating for being such and idiot. Get out of my way Kakashi-sensei." Spitting the jonin's name out, his voice was still forced and not nearly as deadly as the last time he demanded Kakashi to move. The man sighed in exasperation.

"Naruto is ...ill-"

"Exactly!...that idiot is always hiding behind those idiot smiles and he'd been sick the whole time. He put the entire mission in danger." Sasuke was fuming and faltering in his words, confused at how to feel, desperately trying to hold onto to one thing and anger was what he knew best.

"It's alright to be worried about a teammate Sasuke..." The boy grunted looking away but in his head memories of the blond, twiggy limbs, sunk in chest , bright wide eyes full of tears...and Sasuke ground his teeth to stop himself from the thoughts, hands fisting the sheets beneath him.

"...A sensei should be able to protect their teammates. We failed...I failed to prepare you all for facing theses situations, to undestand..." Kakashi continued but Sasukes head was clearing more now, realization hitting hard. He didn't understand. He hadn't until that small blond was a rag doll in too large hands, hands all over, twisted smirks nipping at exposed skin, and wide bright eyes full of fear.

"That man!" Sasuke stood eyes blazing again. Kakashi steadied the boy at arms length his own look grim.

"I already took care of it...Sasuke I know you value Naruto as a friend, whether you want to admit it or not, and I need you to help me. It's important I -" The two broke a furious stare down when the door burst open. Iruka's form only took up the door way for a moment, as it was solely the dark air about him that suddenly made the room small. It was like his feet never touched the tiles to move, because suddenly his fists were full of Kakashi's vest. He was leveling his glare at the man chest.

"No one is telling me where he is... I'm not calm enough...how am I supposed to be when I'm so far out of the loop and all of them...'he' was in your care?" At this he finally looked up at the one eyed man in his grasp; who was feeling a tighter pain in his chest from Iruka's words, than from the twisting fabric.

"...I've taken the duty to teach and protect my students seriously...so I may just seem like some Chunin...but make no mistake Hatake-San, it is completely by choice that I remain as such." Gai caught the hissed words as he ghosted into the chilled room. Killing intent spiked from the brunette before his rival. He shifted to prepare to act when the pressure dropped off and Iruka's head bowed in the same.

"I stay for the students...and Naruto ...it's always him, he already had enough you know, he's like a little brother to me...and I don't know what happened...I just want to blame something... I want a straight answer..." Gai and Kakashi shared a look. He'd been unable to fully explain the boys state to the man.

*BANG* The sound of the door slamming, broke the trio from the tense air. The lack of the injured Uchiha got them moving. Said boy had slipped out in the confrontation. He'd taken off to the source of all the jumbled emotions in himself and everyone around him. The sight of Sasuke still dawning hospital scrubs and then not far after 3 sensei rushing down the hall; caught the eye of teams 8 and Gai. They had occupied the waiting area, trying to string together what was going on. The older rookies hesitant to give too many details; not really knowing all of them themselves. They moved to follow all the commotion.

Sasuke reached the room first. Despite the presence of Tsunade his focus was solely on the blond boy; swimming in the folds of his bed. He looked dwarfed and just as fragile as Sasuke's memories tortured him with.

"What are you doing out of bed Uchiha?" He didn't know what he was doing there honestly. He just had to see if the dobe was really in such a state as he remembered and now if he was really breathing. Shizune was also there at the hokages side looking concerned, and more so as the room started to fill with more people. Loud and clamoring; Gai trying to heard the extra genin away, Kakashi trying to get Sasuke out and Iruka trying to get information.

"Okay, why is half the village in here?! I understand your concern and I was attempting to wake him up, but I don't need all these extra bodies!" Though the feminine bellow of her voice was helping to rangle the shinobi massing into the room, it was the smallest whimper that quieted them all.

Naruto had been stirred from unconscious by the predominantly male voices filling the room. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain and he was trying to become that small ball again, that they had found him in, among the ruined enemy nin camp. Tsunade and Iruka were at his bed side, the hokage attempting to get him responsive. The chunin was in in pained shock at the site of his former student, his little brother, shivering, pale and thin, so painfully thin.

Kneeling at the boy's bed side, he reached out to remove the hand digging nails into skin as the boy squeezed himself. On contact the balled up child sprung back screaming. Back hitting the headboard then falling to the floor chin in his chest shying away from the calls of his name. Iruka fell back eyes wide and confused looking.

"No! No! No!" Naruto clamped his mouth shut trying to become small again. Tsunade gently approached the boy waving anyone approaching off. She tentively reached out to touch him. The room was in baited breath, but her soft and dainty hands did not receive the same reaction. The boy was still in labored panicked breath, tiny body heaving, but his head shot up at the contact; Feminine and safer in his mind.

"Ba-chan?..." His voice was as small as his frame and he suddenly had a death grip on her robes burying himself into her embrace. She lifted his shaking form in her arms, and was finally able to look into his face; staring wide eyed like a frightened animal. Though glazed unseeing of the here and now, the color was flashing red to blue rapidly. He was facing away from the crowd whispering.

"No more, no more, go away, go away..." Tsunade's grip tightened on the boy, so light in her arms.

"Is he okay?! What's going on?!" Kiba's voice loudest against the mummers. He was in concerened and frustrated confusion. What was wrong with Naruto, why was he sick, why was he so small and so scared? Gai's booming tone was attempting to motivate the genin out. The room was getting loud again and every time a male voice rose Naruto clung closer to Tsunade.

"OUT!" Everyone jumped and even Naruto stilled with a whimper. The sound dug into her chest sharply, so she pressed him closer but still leveled the room with a look of promised doom.

"Until further notice anyone with the genitalia on the outside of their body will stay OUT...or so help me I will rip them from your person." Tsunade's voice dropped low, but she was breathing heavily, with the boy to her chest. Kiba had paled and the room finally settled, if not completely frozen.

"Did I stutter? Clear this room now. I will speak with you all outside." Her voice was deadly but steady. She was now completely focused on Naruto. He was marginally calmer and fading from consciousness, getting limp in her arms. His hand was still knotted to her robe the way a younger child's would.

Gai ushered out his team and 8 with little fight. Sasuke tore himself away from Kakashi who had come to steady the shakey boy and left as well. This left the jonin beside a still gapping Iruka. Kakashi and Shizune attempted to ease the man from his shock to clear the room. Once it was, Tsunade placed the boy back in bed gently and turned to the window with a sigh, face in her hands.

"We know full well you are included in that as well Jiraya..." She rubbed her face hard and locked eyes with the white haired Senin, half his body still hidden by window frame, eyes narrow.

"Give him a bit okay...he wasn't lucid at all, but we need to talk...to figure this out. Just go gather with the others." She turned to leave no room for argument in her tone, a pop behind her confirmed Jiraya's departure. She cast one more look at the tiny nin in her care but before she could leave; the door path was half blocked by another small form. Bangs obscuring the girls face she fidgeted in place, intimidated in the presence of such a powerful woman.

"L-Lady H-Hokage-e...I know y-you said...I j-just..." The woman cut her off with a sigh.

"...Child you do know what I said..." Tsunade couldn't be quite as angry at the small girl. Couldn't even see her as a brat. She raised her little head and had a struggle to make eye contact with the tall woman, but she did.

"I want t-to s-sup-port N-Naruto-Kun. " Her gaze strayed again after a moment back down to her feet, half fearfully and half out of respect.

"Please...I-I'll n-not be a b-bother. I j-just don't want him t-to be alone..." Hinata kept her eyes on the floor, but she heard the woman walk forward. A gentle hand and smile edged the girl into the room as the hokage passed. The timid Hyuga took a seat beside the bed, the blonds back to her. She sat in quiet concern for her crush.

Tsunade didn't see the harm in it, she too didn't want to leave the boy alone. But she had to face all who could help her understand and fix what happened to the shell she left in that room. A picture was already painted in her mind and if it unfolds as she thinks, it's signed by a dead man.


	15. Chapter 15

"Kakashi-sensei..." The last uchiha was pressed to a hallway wall when Kakashi had finally left a distraught academy teacher with Shizune. The two went ahead to an empty room where they would meet with the hokage and the small drawl of his name from Sasuke halted his steps. Looking at the kid, he knew the boy needed more time to recover. To be in bed, holding himself up more than leaning in leisure on the wall.

"You wanted to talk...I think I ...I didn't understand then. " Kakashi couldn't help himself in stooping to be level with the uchiha, even though he knew it would normally just piss the kid off, because it was too familiar a gesture for children. It'd make the boy seem small. Though he was knitting his brow so hard, angry and uncomfortable, the boy did look small. Kakashi was finally able to see the child hidden behind the cold front Sasuke always kept, ever the emotionless facade of a ninja. He didn't understand and in that it made frustrated and young.

"Naruto...Naruto did understand...I just thought that...that bastard wanted information. But Naruto, he knew like... like it had happened to him before..." It was ground out and at the floor. Kakashi matched the boys balled up fists; it confirmed his suspicion as did the reaction from Naruto himself moments ago.

"Sasuke...I believe that this is the matter...and Naruto too values you as a friend with the others as I said before. He could never allow you all to face the same pain...but now I need you to rest. I need you to let me and the others take care of this." Dark eyes shot up at him.

"Because you were all doing such a good job before! ...I don't give a damn what that woman said." With a huff he pushed off the wall and passed the man. The boy was definetly in a weakened state to show so much emotion. Kakashi didn't feel the need to stop him. The urge to summon a smile at the sight died, because of the task at hand. Still he allowed the Uchiha to go and guard the injured boy.

Sasuke did not slam the door upon entering but the hyuga girl present still tensed. He strolled right in with no regard for her being there and sat on the other side of the bed. He'd never admit out loud how he was feeling or what he was thinking, and he knew how loud his actions were actually speaking for him. 'Let them think what they want, there all idiots.'

He finally spared the other occupant of the room besides Naruto a glance. (He was blantently avoiding the blond in all honesty to stay strong in his anger.) She looked like she wanted to will the kid better. Then she seemed to notice him looking at her. Supriseingly the girl met his eyes; nervous but determined. He made an approving grunt and then continued his broody vigil of the door. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of her crushes teammate but couldn't help a small smile to herself. They remained in common silence before the blond boy.

Down the hall Kakashi made it to the meeting room, oddly full. The Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi clan heads were off to one side. Gai, Asuma and Shizune looked pained with unearned guilt, probably because they most likely gotten to tell the emotional chunin all they knew. Iruka was heavily sat in a chair; elbows resting on his knees and holding his temples with his eyes closed. Finally at the ledge of the room's lone window was the toad senin himself, a cold air about him too. That same information had been relayed to him as well by the proximity of the hokage to his side, sharing a similar stern look.

"Kakashi damn it you are always late and right now I don't want to deal with it." No amusement was shared between said man and the woman.

"...I was talking to Sasuke confirming what I know you all suspect..." No lame excuses and just as little amusement was in his voice too. Inoichi stepped forward now.

"I agree...from what I learned of our...interrogation. The memories of that trash, even he saw it on the boy. Sadly memories further back confirm signs matching his own previous victims. Hokage-same's description of the how he reacted earlier...he seems comfortable with a woman's touch at least." Inoichi had given a pointed look at Kakashi at the mention of the "interrogation" mainly due to how it ended. Needlessly as any concerned parties were aware and couldn't care less. His voice had been tight as well being disgusted and infuritated, having to had bore witness for the sake of the boy.

"This had to have happened in the village, there are no records of any incidents..." Shizune added fretting at Gai's side. A oddly calm voice made her start though.

"It makes sense..." Iruka maintained his position, if not more tense. He didn't see the questioning looks but went on to explain.

"How many of you were really apart of his life before. I mean as a child, and I mean often, daily...you know the way every other child is looked after."

"What are you getting at?" It was Jiraya's turn to startle the room, words biting but low. Iruka was outwardly unfazed, but finally sat back up looking sullen.

"That we all are stupid to think it wouldn't, couldn't, didn't happen. Not just with...Naruto." He pushed out the boy's name painfully covering his face again held tilted back this time. The group couldn't argue, no one had put any preperation for the rookies to run into sexual deviants. It seemed unlikely with proper self defense. Even less thought it may happen in their own village, because wouldn't someone spot signs?

"He is a perfect example you know. Who better to target then the damn villiage leper, because no one cared about him. No one was there to teach him much of anything let alone what to be weary of. You can all see he's starved for affection and attention. Everyone one ingored him, thats why he's loud and wears bright colors, to make people see him. He pulls pranks to get attention even if its just to be scolded. He seems to have no manners, becuase no one was there to teach him it." The room was getting heavy.

"Child predators pray on that. It'd be very convenient indeed, to simply offer all the boy wanted to gain his trust." Shikaku added, he was the only one not overly suprised because he had come to a similar conclusion.

"I thought that Naruto had been under the care of the Sandime?" A sudden hush followed Gai's addition and Asuma was studying the man hard. He looked a round a moment till hit with the implication.

"No! It would be most unyouthful to think...that, just was Naruto-kun not cared for, checked on...for something to so uncouth to go unnoticed?"

"No offense to the late Sandime...but the man had not been in his prime 20 years ago, let alone 10, and this says nothing about his abilities as a hokage. To both run a village and take care of a wayward orphan shunned by said villiage...Hardly leaves much time for the boy. No where near what is needed for a child." Kakashi was aware of the strained relationship Asuma had with his father for these exact reasons. Running a ninja villiage can strain family life, to have two separate families even more so. Asuma sighed with agreeing nod.

"Naruto is such a sweet child...so blindingly bright and devoted because he had to fight to find what most children get without thought. He's the type, when it floods to give you his back to float on, even if he's drowning." Shizune saw him as a little brother too and it was hard to think how someone could harm that kind of person.

"That's exactly it, he was alone and doesn't know better. Someone to care for him, could easily taken advantage, because even if it hurt him, he wouldn't walk away..." Iruka looked like he was trying to melt into his seat, straining to talk.

"So is this why he's so...thin? Has he stopped eating... How could we not notice?" Shizune was hanging her head too now, guilt was accumilating all around.

"No one did because he's good at hiding it. Since I met him...I knew right away that kid just hides behind smiles...Everyone thinks he's slow or something but I always thought he'd act annoying just to throw people off. He probably learned early to keep his pain close, so no one could use it against him..." Jiraiya turned his gaze away from the window onto the room now. He'd been absorbing all the information going around. He was heavy with his own blame and feeling like a failure to his student and now his student's son.

"Is there anything people 'have' noticed? I do not know the boy very well but from earlier in the mission he did seem off..." Asuma remembered how Kakashi had come to him just before everything literally blew up in their faces that night they lost half the genin. How he'd begun to say something was wrong with Naruto and his own thought strayed back to the usually a obnoxiously loud boys behavior; how he had even been happy for the quiet. He was kicking himself now at the careless thought; the emancipated boy fresh in his mind.

"He'd been off for months...since he was hit by that Jutsu. T&I told us it was just supposed to make the target live out their worst nightmare ...it was in fact supposed to be fatal but I just assumed the fox had protected him...that's why I had Kakashi keep an eye on his behavior..." Tsunade was glaring daggers at the man.

"I did...when we found out the purpose of the Jutsu, more so even. In light of everything I think it was about a past trauma...before all of this I didn't know what to think. He was jumpy and as we said before good at diverting...I barely got time to really see him since..." Kakashi had his head bowed before in thought but suddenly flew across the room to Iruka, starling everyone else.

"Iruka, 4 years ago, when he was at the academy, do you remember him being odd at all?!" The chunin reeled back confused as the others, but Tsunade was caught on quick.

"Do you mean Hoshimi..." Jiraiya was looking at her in question. Kakashi was still before Iruka imploringly and serious but he spoke to them not looking away.

"He was always with him. He had just 'happened' to come back after 4 years, right after something had happened to Naruto; involving what we can now guess had to be some sort of assault or molestation..." Kakashi was still working through thoughts now that they were coming out of him and he looked now putting more things together.

"He was too close...always called him 'Naru-chan'. In the last few weeks Naruto was acting more odd than usual and I had planned to talk to him on this mission. He'd reacted violently to a jab then...calling him Naru-chan. That man didn't like me nor I him all this time...and Naruto didn't like to speak about him;but did mention this Kyo person was a 'friend' he'd had as a child, away for the last 4 years..." All of them were taking it in, but Iruka looked the most horrified. He was desperately searching his own memories.

"I didn't have Naruto for his first year of academy...as educators were supposed to trained to see these things, but anyone from before wouldn't have cared to look..." He growled in frustration and then paled finally thinking back. Is head back in his hand tugging at his hair.

"There ...there was a time when it had seemed...the signs were there for a short moment and I dismissed it when he had just changed." Iruka was looking lost and guilty.

"It was when he first joined my class...Naruto was overly touchy. I just thought it was because he was deprived all the time, always seeking out comfort...but maybe he was actually being taught to...Then he was odd for a week, at most and in a way that made me nearly go to the hokage. He was dodging questions, mainly because he was dodging me and everyone else. He was subdued and quiet and jumpy. But then one day he just came in like nothing happened..."

It all was all coming to be clear and the room was cold vacuum now. Tsunade had the artist who painted the picture, a canvas built on her presious person. She'd server those hands, gouge out the eyes that...she cut off her torturous musing and moved the room. All at once orders were being given out. Motions were being made to find this man.

No progress was made in the search nor in Naruto's health until days later. At the hospital they were doing their best to get nutrients into the boy, but only until he was awake would they get a better idea of what to do for him, short of a feeding tube. As a constant, was the sight of his withered form accompanied by at least two people every day.

The boy's room was probably the closest agreement in konoha's history, between any Uchiha and Hyuga. Not that they did much more than wordlessly exist in each other's presence. Sasuke as an unspoken guard; one that upon being discovered in said room was hard to get out. He visited daily along with Hinata. The other genin came round as well, adding one more Hyuga to the silent peace treaty. Neji and Sasuke were indifferent of each other at the place and time. Hinata's company was admittedly better company; though not that he'd actually say so. It was the odd duo Naruto finally woke to.

"...Sasuke?" The rough hush of Naruto's voice snapped them to attention. Heavy lidded blue orbs lazily moved from on to the other beside him. He seemed tired and confused. Hinata nervously wrung her hands as he tried to sit up but he stopped himself before anyone else could. Now his eyes were fully alert, fully aware of where he was.

"What-what happened-is everyone okay?!" He stumbled over his words but was tense attempting not to let his arms shake as they supported him. Sasuke nodded eyes narrow and searching. Naruto wilted under his gaze, shying away adverting his eyes, shrinking into the sheets. They saw him, can see him, frail and weak...and Sasuke and Shikamaru saw that man...at least he'd not gotten a name to avoid he'll fit right in with the other nameless beings haunting him.

It was like looking a grey sky. Clouds so dark and thick, that the sun there seeded to have never existed. Naruto nodded in relief and confirmation that he'd understood, but he was uncomfortable and slowly becoming numb. He laid back and turned away from them. A silent dismissal that worried the Hyuga and enraged the Uchiha. He had questions, he was...he didn't know what he was but this was not what he wanted. There was this scared small version taking up the space of...his friend as he loathe to admit.

"I'm getting the hokage." This was the first thing he'd actually spoken to the girl all the time they spent there. She turned and gave a shaky nod in agreement as his eyes still dug into the blonds back. His angry tone made the boy flinch. Sasuke ground his teeth mad, at the situation and mad at himself for not helping it.

Naruto remained this closed fearful shell of a boy. He'd try to steer people away from the obvious problems, his weightand what had happened on that mission. He forced his smiles and attempted to talk of anything else. As soon as they brought up either, the boy would crawl back into himself;pretend he hadn't heard a question, turn away feigning the need for sleep, or most unnerving completely blank out. He'd become unresponsive and his face would slip into indifference, almost catatonic; he'd be up reachable for a while after.

Feeding him was the worst, because the skinny boy picked and pushed about anything he was given, if he ate it at all. A week passed since he had awaken, with little inprove to his health weight wise nor getting the boy to talk about what had happened. Tsunade had been adamant about holding the 'no male rule' sans the rookies that seemed to come and go with ease, though all were wary of making human. The only ones given to the feet were the hokage herself, Shizune , Sakura or mainly Hinata. He didn't shy from their help sitting up or any other task that would require assistance.

One instance in which Neji and Lee thought to do so, resulted in a violent flinch hastily covered with a loathe plastic smile. Then followed by hours of shut out from the boy. Sasuke was livid, ordering out the accused party. It had nearly broken the faux Hyuga/Uchiha pact if not for the young heiress herself. She was able to coax the boy to eat after he was reachable again.

It still wore down the last of Sasukes patience, for the way everyone was tip-toeing around the dobe. He wanted the loud annoying idiot back, and he wanted to tear apart whom ever made him this way. Unsure but certainly not blind, Sasuke too suspected 'Kyo-San' and he was going to get the truth out of the blond.

"Damnit why won't you eat?!" It was the rise of the uchihas voice and simultaneous clash of the food tray that rang into the hall. It summoned Tsunade and a cautious Iruka and Kakashi, who hung back. The two would visit out side of their search for Kyo daily, though never actually entering.

"The hell is going on?!" Tsunade came upon a nervous Hinata, eyes pleading for help. Behind her was a fuming Sasuke standing in the untouched remains of Naruto's meal, that the Uchiha had trashed himself. Naruto was cringing and slowly slipping into his telltale unresponsive self preservation state. Sasuke was having none of it and walked around to get in the boy's face.

"Don't think you can just shut everything out! You used to go on and on about becoming hokage. So tell me how you are going to do that as skin and bones!" To emphasize his point he grabbed the boys tiny wrist. Naruto pulled away But was unable to break the grip, eyes fearful.

"Uchiha!" Tsunades stern voice did not make Sasuke release the boy but he did round on her.

"He's not made of glass! Hes not getting any better with you all dancing around the problem!" He turned back to the gaping boy, pulling as far away from him as possible. His voice dropped serious and heated.

"I was there, I saw you. I know what happened." Suddenly Naruto was able to rip his hand away and cradled it to his chest with his head down. His voice rumbled low and angry back at the Uchiha, through clenched teeth.

"I know that. That's all you all ever want to get out of me. You know, I know, great! We all know! I don't want to talk about it! Nothing happened!" It was the first breath of the real Naruto they had seen in a while but he still curled in on himself not lifting his head in his anger. He was still afraid.

"It was damn close and you...you understood." Naruto if possible became smaller, shaking his head.

"I knew then...I know now it was more than just that man."

"Sasuke!" Now Kakashi's voice shot into the room, and it pained him when Naruto flinched at the sound, but the Uchiha was going too far. Sasuke kept staring the blond down though as he spoke angry and loud again.

"You too! You know it's that bastard! I know it's Kyo!" And there it was ,a reaction, but not what Sasuke wanted. Never would anyone think someone so small could become so loud.

"NO!STOP! YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!YOU DONT KNOW! YOU KNOW NOTHING NOTHING NOTHING!" On and on, Sasuke stood back a bit in shock. Tsunade rushed to console the boy. Then all at once he stopped and fell limp like someone cut a puppets strings. Everyone had felt it too, as chakra spiked up in the boy at the moment of his collapse. It was like the chakra had rose up and pulled him into himself, and it had been noticeably the Kyubbi's.

"Get me Inoichi!" Tsunade understood, that the beast had just pulled Naruto into unconsciousness. Fearing the demon was using his weakened mental state to break free, they'd have to find away into the boys mindscape. Now Naruto really was shut out from them all.

 **Avarent: this was actually a really important chapter because i finally got to touch on what had me write the story to begin with. iruka and the others spoke about narutos isolation and lack of attention. i always thought that if the naruto universe was anything similar to the real world, in the sense that there would be sexual predator, Naruto would be a really easy target. Quick to please, looking for acceptance, abused by the villiage and its easy for someone looking to take advantage.**

 **As for any pairings im not really focused on that in the story, but ill go into it later.**


	16. Chapter 16

**javi30 ~Thank you for the in depth review. I'm glad that the picture i was trying to make was clear. It is a dark story, but i really felt as you said, for a bunch of 12 year olds to be sent out to fight and never running into sexual deviants was unrealistic (i get that the story is based around power weilding ninjas though XD) I always gravitated to plots both a mix of fantasy and realistic fiction, it just makes the characters feel more real. And statics show 1 in 20 boys are victims of child sexual abuse. I spent a good effort trying to show how Naruto was groomed and also the reasons why i thought he was a target and the reasons the canon version acted the way he does.**

 **I do hope to get more favs, follows and reviews even though the story is intense . Also sorry in advance because I'm seeing quite a lot of Hinata hate. (I like the pairing honestly, mainly due to the fact that the girl was like one of the few people to notice Naruto before, she's been there before anyone else. But again it's not really about the pairing anyway, she just plays an important role, minor but nonetheless.)**

* * *

This wasn't that hospital room anymore. No wires, no tubes, no bed, no trays of food he'd never get down, no pitying looks, no deep voices yelling...just silence and darkness. But the sewer came to be clear and he was aware again to be in the presence of the nine tailed fox. Naruto's breath quickened not because the lord of demons was before him but because this place was full of other things. Hands and fingers and claws, that he now knows belong to them. Those men.

To his horror as he looked down to the water at his feet, they were there. No longer black and otherworldly; some pale, some tan and some scarred. Slithering beneath the waters not breaking the surface tension, but they were there. Naruto reeled away backwards till he was behind the looming bars and his back hit something soft, a wall of fur. Fur attached to muscled limbs and claws and teeth of the nine tailed fox.

The demon didn't move. The fox and boy were staring at the mass of limbs in the water outside the cage. Naruto was more quivering fearfully before it, but he didn't move. He wanted to hide away but he knew this was the fox demon he was gripping for dear life. He awaited to be crushed or something...ultimately in his mind anything would be better than facing ...them again. Still he wondered, why they were still there. He'd had no nightmares all this time, and from as far as he knew they left when the seal was removed.

"It's one memory you did not complete..." Naruto felt the rumbling voice vibrate from the beasts chest behind him. It was flat, no sweeping anger and hatred, just factual. Looking up he saw that the fox was staring at the hands as well, not at him. He moved away from the fox nervously, but in that he dare not turn his back on the things out there. He stood back and side long of the demon sealed with in him.

"What-what is it?..." He couldn't help himself to ask. He didn't expect an answer but the great fox head did slowly turned down to him. It's great jaws not pulled into a malicious smile for once, he just looked grim...

"Nothing you need to see kit...you've seen enough." Naruto was shocked by the name, looking up confused. He felt very small now. Normally the fox was angry and hateful; it'd of loved to have the boy be in just this position, to tear him apart. That look was like ...how everyone had been looking at him, sad. To shock the boy more the great demon laid down, massive body all around him. Tails swished around him softer than he'd think. It was nice,warm...safe. Not knowing if it was best he spoke up shakily.

"Can...can I stay here?..." The blond nestled in to the dark orange fur of the tails. He gripped tightly hiding his face away still expecting rejection.

"As long as you need kit..." The fox narrowed its gaze upon the mass outside the bars. His voice still low and oddly kind. Naruto didn't question it anymore. He didn't care because there were no questions here. He could hide here and he could cry here, he was pretty sure by now the fox wouldn't mind. It didn't, as tiny sobs burrowed into his fur. They became hiccups, then sleepy mewling, and finally soft breathing as the boy rested.

This was the greatest of the bijuu, king of demons. He was a malevolent mass of chakra and hatred. It had killed many humans, effortlessly even, just with a flick of one of his many tails. It had lived many human generations and spent now 3 times caged in an Uzumaki jinjuriki. This boy was the closest he'd gotten to see the darkest parts of humanity. Normally it wouldn't care but the strain in the child and the nature of this seal that holds him...he'd been affected.

Kyubbi was never actively conscious of the boy's life until the seal first slipped on that bridge in wave. Even then he only became aware of the child's life through memories, if he deemed it worthy to look. In the beginning it wasn't, through boredom he eventually did, but it was only what the boy himself had access to. Those sealed away were only now accessible. Not just accessible...as the boy had relived it, felt it, he did too. So it had changed him, and brought forth a bond to his vessel...his kit.

'Filthy humans' was all he could think on the matter. He'd always hated them, all of them but now it burned harder for any who would harm his small kit. So feeling the stress of his vessel he'd pulled him into this mindscape. The demon was unaware however that the action would summon...that thing. He knew what it was, he saw the memory in full and there was no way it would touch his kit. His kit was safe here and that's all that mattered.

Farther in the depths of the sewer mindscape though, the waters splashed away as feet trudged through them. Inoichi had entered without much hesitation despite reservations now. Naruto had protected his friend's son as well as his own daughter. From something every parent feared for their child and would become a savage demon them selves to face. But he had to now worry that he was to face a real demon. Still he needed to help the boy. Especially with the state the boys mind was in.

A mindscape is reflective of a persons psyche. He would have expected the sunny blond to have a nice warm and friendly mindscape...before. He had half hoped for it upon entering, but was resigned to something like this actually, after all the boys been through. Though he can sadly tell that the twisting empty sewer tunnels had been there a long time, a product of isolation and neglect. The cracking walls and seeping darkness everywhere was new though. The lights had been blown out. Once moderately representing the boys sunny persona...it was a bad sign.

Doors that appeared in the sewer halls were memories, many were locked and some more secured than others. He dared not open any fearing the fragile state of the mind he was in. He did, though hesitant, lay a hand on the barrier. He was skilled enough to see briefly what lay inside. Most of the rooms with minor deterrents from entry were about lonely times of the child's life, neglect and dismissal from adults and peers. The rooms sealed tighter spoke of greater abuse. Verbal abuse to out right physical attacks from a bolder few.

Inoichi was memorizing faces at this point as well as becoming uneasy that he'd not even reached what he knew was worse. Those would be farther in the subconscious, fortresses holding in pain. The Yamanaka realized now too that the locks were placed on anything negative, even from small insignificant slights. Naruto blocked anything that would cause him harm, that was how he was able to be so carefree. He was constantly repressing.

Peering through doors, fresh scars could been seen there too, as well as on the walls. These were different than the cracks that had formed; those were from stress. Scars meant an attack, Inoichi concluded from the "living nightmare" jutsu. That jutsu was digging for the deepest darkest thing it could find to turn the targets mind on themself. At this point it seemed to have done the job.

Inoichi spent an unusual amount of time here, searching for the child. The sewers were maze like and he wasn't sure if this was part of the demons influence or the level of withdrawl the child was seeking. Either way it would normally not take so long. It seemed most helpful to follow the severity increasing scars, wondering if perhaps the boy would be at the end. He was hiding deep and the worse memories and nightmares would be as well.

When a tunnel ended into a cavernous room, he had at least stumbled upon one of his own nightmares. The cage bars on the other side of the room a quick reminder of his past experience with the beast. During the attack, the man had actually only seen the fox from afar. Not being at the front lines was close enough all the same.

The bars stood with dark contrast behind. The ninetails was farther back and the room was silent. The Yamanaka wondered if perhaps it was unaware of his presence...if the seal of the 4th hokage was so good to keep the beast in. Still he gave the cage a wide birth, inspecting the room. As he had suspected, the deepest scars were here. They seemed to tear into the back wall. What ever had been dug up had set the boy into this spiral for sure.

Then looking down he noticed in the water, movement...disembodied hands. They were massed like a school of fish near the demons prison but never straying past its boundaries. The jonin took careful steps toward it, sensing a memory in the odd and honestly creepy formation. Before he could reach out, a growl tumbled from the hulking bars.

"Have you not seen enough, mind walker?" Said man stilled retracting his hand from the water slowly, eyes now fixed to the demon cage. Stepping from the darkness of the prison, the massive fox form came into view. Shocking the nin more so, was that near the demons side was Naruto. He had a cautious look on his face and he was griping onto a part of the ninetail's hind leg. Inoichi looked in question between the two then gathered his resolve, hoping to reach the boy.

"Naruto...what is this?" He spoke gently and indicated to the memory storm of hands below. He wasn't sure if it was his voice or the memory itself but the boy shied into the fur of the beast. A tail moved to shield some of the boy's body.

"It's traces of your human filth. You have already seen it's vile trail all about kit's mind." When a demon spits its words, the walls tremble. Inoichi was still locked on Naruto, but shuttered at the booming voice. He still needed to reach him, in an attempt to pull him back out. Naruto was now childishly clinging to the fox's tail as a child would hide in the folds of his mother's dress; to place up another barrier. Cautious, scared eyes peeking through his blond bangs.

"Naruto...I came to help you...I am greatly indebted to you. You protected my daughter, you saved them all; Ino, Shikamaru and Sasuke. Let me help you." Inoichi spoke gently taking tentative steps forward. He approached the memory mass again; in hopes of dispelling it. A barking growl pushed him back kicking up forceful hot air.

"Stay away! If you touch it, they will reach the kit and I will end you!" The great fox's hackle rose with his voice and angry tails of chakra. It looked ready to strike but Naruto's voice kicked up.

"Wait!...that's...that's Ino's dad. I don't want you to hurt him! I...I just don't want to go back..." The blond boy withered into himself again after speaking up, then buried his face in the fox again. The demon turned a placid face at the boy, lowering its tails; but then the blood colored pupils found the Yamanaka man again. Eyes narrow, tails swishing in held back anger.

"You have seen more than enough to help the kit later. But you have overstayed your welcome!" Rushing force, stronger than before came at the shinobi; the pressure building on the winds of the demon's roar. He'd braced himself but soon was lifted from the ground, flying back, slamming through the sewer wall; up and out of Naruto's mind.

The chakra blast literally propelled the man away from the boy, Tsunade was supporting him in a seated position on the bed. Inoichi flew back and Shikaku had been the one to practically catch the man. His breath heavy and eyes wide with shock. The room matched his expression. Inoichi had been walking through the boys mind for near an hour. In the span of time, the room had gained a tense audience. The Nara man had come in with Inoichi and his son fell in step behind him. Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi and Iruka had remained, the girl braced by the teacher, in growing worry on both their parts.

Sasuke was surprisingly the first to regain his composure and with it, went to go toward Naruto. He was halted by a strong grip at his wrist. Turning he saw Kakashi holding him back, single eye narrowed on the blond. Then he realized why, slowly turning back to Naruto he could feel the rising chakra levels, dense, dark and expanding. Tsunade nearly dropped the boy from her lap when a large voice sprang from his tiny body.

" **Filthy humans**." Using the hokage's slack hold from suprise, he slowly rose to his feet. Eyes popping open, a flaming hateful red. They shinned in contrast to the darkened room, for the sun had begun to set. It would be cooler in the night time, but the air was uncomfortably warm, like the boy's body had become a raging boiler, throwing heat out in all direction. Chakra had grown so tense it did push a breeze of hot air into their faces.

Kakashi's grip on the uchiha reflexivily tightened, and the boy winced but kept staring at this entity that was once a sickly child. The action caught the demons attention, eyes sharpening on the pair. Then he blinked and was before them; boney hand gripping the jonin's wrist with inhuman strength, forcing him to release Sasuke. The pale teen fell back and gaped up at the scene. Close up it was like a possessed skeletal doll, tight glowing gaze fixed at Kakashi's chest. It's line of sight slowly rose to meet the jonin's.

" **You are lucky mortal, to be remembered well. I'd not stand for more abuse of kittlings in my presence.** " Red eyes moved down to the Uchiha still stunned, a single gold eyebrow arching. It was odd to see Narutos face to shift from malice to mature reserved observation.

" **Even as a foul brat I can recall; my kit is fond of this one.** " With this he released the man, who's hand stood frozen in position with a painful throb.

"You're...kit?" Tsunade was not thinking that the demon was now reproducing somehow in the seal...at least she hoped not. She knew the fox was referring to Naruto ...the question was why; in such a possessive, caring way. The waif body slowly turned towards the hokage, back to the wall of shinobi in the room.

Still dawned in the smallest scrubs they could get in prepubescent sizing (Naruto had outright refused children's sizing) the chakra born burning winds, billowed the scrubs around. His body swam in the material, far too much space and dips for the cloth to cover. It was a hellish site to see such a fragile being move like a demonic marionette. Face twisted in disdain, shallow eyes hard and glowing.

" **My cage, my vessel, my kit.** " Naruto's face pulled up into a sharp toothed smirk and flicked out a single hand; claws beared. Suddenly a flooring amount of killer intent flashed the room. Red eyes stayed focused on the woman but the fox's voice rose to address another.

" **I'd think it unwise to continue mortal. It would disturb kit further to have your blood coat his hands.** " Kakashi had moved to ready retaliation, but froze as the demon husked Naruto's voice. The room was still and silent, a chill running through the shinobi even as the heat seemed to increase further.

"You claim him a cage but still seem to care about Naruto's well being." Tsunade as it seemed was the only one with the ability to speak, or rather most thought it better to not to so much as move, let alone talk. All were positioned stiffly, but she remained poised, calculating. She watched as the demon finally moved forward, gliding almost; eyes lazily making note of her a moment before facing the window. His lips forming a smoldering smirk that died into a frown, by the time he reached the other side of the room.

" **Circumstances aside...do you know what I see out there, in your precious little villiage**?" Turning, he cocked another malious smirk as most of the room tensed again; this too died focusing back on the busty woman; burning, seething eyes narrowed.

" **Do you know what I have seen? What 'MY' kit has seen? What he has felt and I along with him**?" His voice boiled into a hiss, killer intent spiking up again.

" **FILTHY HUMANS! Vile vermin that take and take, cruelty common and you seal me away, when you can't seem to keep the muk of your race caged. You call me demon?!** " The whiskers on those sunk in cheeks grew deep and dark, crinkling with a malignant grin. His blond spikes, dull from malnutrition still rose like hackles and his finger nails lengthened and clawed.

" **Oh but I am, trust in that. Perhaps if I rectify my mistake, in not burning the leaf to the ground the first time around...then it'd no longer be a concern**?" He reveled the sight of most of the seasoned shinobi, squirming in place. Holding his jeerful expression, he rose one eyebrow when the genin present seemed confused, though still fearful.

" **TSK-seems the kitlings have been kept in the dark...Do you fear him now? Is he a demon to you too?** " Crimson orbs sharpened for effect for the young genin. He wanted them all to fully see. How far grown and closer to adulthood were they lost; to narrow mindedness. Both brows rose, when a strangled whipser of a voice caught his attention.

"N-Naru-uto ...h-he's s-still...N-Naruto is s-still Naruto..." Hinatas stutter was more pronounced, he voice broke into a whisper at the end and she trembled like a leaf. Still her large wet eyes, tearily held his frightening gaze. Kyubbi hummed an approving note. His his face relaxed with a sigh and a roll of his eyes. A glimpse of some sort of childish human nature in the expression, still he was annoyed.

" **Well quit your writhing 'shinobi'...as much as I'd like to set this hole a blaze, kit comes first. I've spent far too much time in control as it is...** " Easing his stance, back no longer stiff in anger; he lifted a hand to look at. It trembled and the nails pulled back into their beds. Tsunade followed the boy with her eyes as he walked to the bed, he twisted his head like a cat considering the thing. After finding it suitable he leveled his gaze on the room again.

" **I may not be able to manifest as kit remains in this state...but I want it clear. Make no mistake...should any more shinobi touch my kits mind again ,with out consent...and I will send back a vegetable**." His sneer tightened at the collective pallor of the room's occupants. Blood drained further as a single sizzling tail of chakra materialized and rose, overshadowing the slight boy.

" **Stir fried**." Instead of crashing down on them, like a hand it pulled away the covers of the bed. Then pushing off the floor it raised the teen gently onto the bed. The pressure of the room seemed to lessen and the temperature dropped again. Everyone was still semi froze, though Tsunade did move more in concern.

"When will he...is he okay? You have to know, if you have his memories, you know we want him better. What can we do?" It was sort of desperate but the woman felt that the kyubbi's actions and protective tones spoke more, that it could maybe help. The child was nestled in sheets again and growled to the celling.

" **Obviously no. Maybe if you can all be competent enough to ensure this doesn't happen again, outside of my help; he'll be 'okay'. Speak with your mind walker, you have more than enough information. Find that filth, for I make no weak threats. Come kit's health and a threat remains... I'll level this villiage to ash if it means he'll burn.** " Silence followed the close of his eyes and finale drop of pressure the malevolent chakra had caused. The room felt slightly lighter. Tsunade moved to the bed and gently brushed her had over the boys forehead, pushing back his limp bangs.

"It...he really cares for him..." She stiffened in surprise as one eye creaked open still red and slit.

" **Yes you simple woman, don't be too at ease.** " A finale glare waned from red to blue as the lid shut once more. His features melted more from fox like into human. The room could breath again. Confusion all rested on the now still blond. On the busty blond as well.

"What the hell was that..." Sasuke finally rose from the floor trying to regain some dignity but still spoke in a stunned, hushed tone. From the doorway, stepping into the room with a hand to his head; Shikamaru was slipping from wide eyed shock into a narrowed gaze, pointedly at the hokage herself. His drawl had evaporated, voice and face grave.

"Troublesome."


	17. Chapter 17

**Avarent: took a while to write this one due to like life and writers block a moment. I have the whole story set out but in key points so sometimes I have issues connecting them so the story stays fluid. Also learned I really love writing as kyubbi, expect more from him and the others.**

Probably the worst kept SS class secret in Konoha was that Naruto was a jinjuriki. Specifically the nine tailed fox that had stomped about the villiage as a spoiled child would throw a tantrum. From the "conversation" they'd just had with it, it may very well had been the case.

"The...kyubbi was ...snippier than...I'd think?" A few sharp looks where sent Kakashi's way. Fastest being the Uchiha.

"The kyubbi?!" Only an Uchiha could sound so suprised yet look down right pissed at the same time. Tsunade was getting a headache by the looks of it.

"Fox out the bag, ne?" Kakashi offered to the hokage and she sighed deeply, trying to wish the room away. Kami she needed a drink for sure, since this all begun she was dry as the wind country. No matter how much sake would ease her nerves, she was in constant action with this group and with Naruto.

"Yes Kakashi." The woman spoke a she pinching the bridge of her nose. The room was eyeing them nervously, two of the genin were giving more of a seething glare.

"Exactly when was that going to be released?" Sasuke fumed at the indifferent hokage.

"You heard it, no? Assuming it meant us as 'kitlings'? I take it this was kept secret from anyone Naruto's age. You all seem to obviously know." Shikamaru ever pragmatic said narrowed gaze on the woman, still paying them no mind. She just sighed, took a steadying breath and pushed the headache away at the moment.

"I heard the beast well enough, I need to talk to you Inoichi." Tersely brushing the genin off as she passed with a stoney face, to round on the Yamanaka man. He had regained his own composure and nodded, knowing things were now down to business. Shikaku locked eyes with Tsunade a moment.

"I'll handle the genin lady hokage." Tsunade spared a flippant wave over her shoulder as she left with Inoichi. Her main concern was learning all she could to help heal Naruto's mind. Shikaku met the angry looks of his son and the Uchiha boy. Hinata had strayed towards Naruto's bedside. She too wanted answers and conversely never to leave the boys side. With a nod from the Nara man, the three filed out all the same. This left a shell shocked Iruka still mournfuly watching the blond. Kakashi had a firm hand on the man's shoulder to stop him from rushing to the child as he'd too like. Conscious or not they feared male presence would send him into distress.

The room was totally cleared, and the group sans Inoichi and Tsunade at this point, practically ran smack dab into the missing members of the rookie teams. The kyubbi chakra spikes had actually sent most of the hospital into a tizzy, else where Tsunade had to stand down a few anbu and medical staff; quicky assuring the situation was handled.

Hinata's teammates had been coming to support both the girl and their ill friend. The rest of team 10 had been visiting Shikamaru and had run not only to the the Hyuga's team, but the her older cousin's as well. They'd been confined to the waiting area during the hospital commotion. Gai had not even been with his genin at the time, but felt the spikes of demon chakra too, and dashed to the hospital. Somehow he still managed to reach the group retreating for narutos room first, startling them all.

"Kakashi! I felt...the...is Naruto-kun alright?" The loud man received heavy glares from Sasuke and Shikamaru, still burning in anger with how the Kyubbi had been kept secret. The crew that was benched in the waiting room during all the action, stood behind the man confused. Shikaku gave a sweeping glance at them all and sighed with his eyes closed. He was most exasperated because he knew his audience had just tripled, meaning triple the troublesome answers he'd need to supply. He wordlessly signaled them to follow to a more private room.

"Assuming from Gai-san's behavior, you all felt that disturbance before, yes?" Shikaku addressed the rookies. Gai being the only adult out of the loop, felt his eyebrows shoot high in concern. Shikaku did not meet the man's gaze but put a silencing hand up. Gai stood at solemn ease, accepting somewhat, what was going to be explained. The genin had also hushed in their murmuring questions and confirmation that they too had felt that chakra.

"I'm sure you are also all aware of what happened to the Kyubbi; the nine tailed fox?"

"No, apparently we are not." The normally subdued Nara boy rose a heated voice at his father. The man turned serious toward his son. The younger nin now were terribly, uncomfortably confused.

"Indeed...because the demon still exists, for that was the Chakra you felt before."

"What!? Gah! I'm confused, what dose this have to do with Naruto!?" Kiba's frustrated outburst did not break the Nara's staring contest. It did however spark a connection in three minds, their faces also syncing into realization. Ino's hand rose to cling to the collar of her shirt, as it dawned on her as well as Choji and Sakura, that they had felt that before. That was the chakra that came from Naruto on that mission...that was the Kyubbi?

"I'll not go into too much troublesome history, but the Kyubbi is a being that does not fall to the same rules of death as we do. For generations the only stopping of creatures of it's kind, has been to seal it away, into a human sacrifice; a Jinjuriki. Most often a child."

"That...that was what saved us...Naruto's power was from it?" Ino's voice cut in but it was dimmer than normal. The girls voice was healed but thinking back to that time when blood would tumble up before words could escape her throat, because her vocal cords had been crushed for a time. Even as she spoke then, her hand migrated to her neck in comfort. She was confused because she'd been thankful for what Naruto had done...saved and suffered something that would have terribly befallen her and the others. How could that be the Kyubbi's power?

"This is most confusing. Do you mean to say that Naruto-kun is this-"

"WHAT!? So then that was from Naruto!?" Lee was cut off by another loud burst from the Inuzuka boy. This time it was more concern than angry confusion. With pale pensive eyes, Neji stepped up beside the boy.

"Is Naruto okay?" The clearer voiced concern reflected around the newly informed genin's faces, and it softened the adults present. An overwhelming reminder of the rookies youth, to care before fear. The said youthful display would have moved one obvious person to monologue, but the bowl cut jonin was as eager to know the state of Naruto as well. Shikaku spoke up gently and loosely because he wasn't keen on going into much details for the new arrivals as far as...how Naruto fell back into unconsciousness.

"Hokage-sama has seen he is stable, ...though unresponsive once more. Seeing the overall reaction, you all seem rather excepting of everything." Shikaku was meeting hard and nervous gazes. The teens were stunned but breathed a unsteady collective sigh of relief on the boys well being. It was a lip gnawing Sakura to step forward first.

"You know he was...he is annoying when he's himself. He was always an idiot, but a loving one. It's scary to hear what...is inside of him, but mainly...Naruto has been hurt for so long, so sick... hasn't he had enough?" The pink haired girl was wringing her hands looking between the older shinobi.

"Nara-san, a better question still is why are we all learning the truth now?" Sasukes glare had been locked with Skikaku most the conversation. He had spoke of answers that were starting to burn the Uchiha from the inside out. He only broke eye contact, sliding his gaze over, when Iruka's sad tone hit him. The man's face was pointed to the floor.

"Don't you see...As Sakura even said, that he's been through so much. You all know its more than that. Don't you get how the entire villiage treated him, it was all those save a few, that did know. It had been the third who forbade it, to give him some sort of chance not to face that indifference and hatred from his peers."

"A lot of good it did! Naruto was always alone before and I never understood it. He was always a good guy...and all of this on top of that." Choji's shaking fist and raised voice startled a few. The large boy had a rather light personality; to see him so visibly disturbed was sad. He and Shikamaru as children along with Kiba as well, had given the blond the time of day, even to just play pranks. Naruto had protected both his teammates from that creep.

"The villagers, that ...bastard and another. You are searching for someone else that hurt him, thats why he's been different. All your secrets to us and no one was really looking out for him? Someone else got away this before, it's an old wound, I saw him in that tent and the demon even said so that-"

"It's not our place to bring up is past unless we are digging out the trash." Sasuke stopped a fuming Shikamaru with a heavy tone.

"We'll pass round the shovels! It'll be easier to make the guy's grave then!" Kira growled. He still had a hard time grasping the situation. Naruto was the youngest of the rookies and people could harm a child like that, hurt his friend?

"I damn well know who it is. I don't understand how he was able to get so close to...to him." Sasuke wasn't able to insult the boy on all their minds at the moment with, 'idiot' or 'dobe'. He had turned his question on to Kakashi, who's look matched his grave uncertainty. Both wondering why Naruto would hide this anyways.

"It's because Naruto didn't know." Inoichi's voice came around Kakashi's shoulder as he appeared in the doorway.

"From what I saw in the boy's mind scape, I believe a seal was used on his memories, there were remnants of the damn thing. It seems that the jutsu he was hit with before must have a bad reaction to it, leading us here..." The Yamanaka man's word fell into the dead air, rolling to the floor almost as the group grew dark. Sasuke seemed to snap from the abyss the room had become, like a tightly wound spring. He nearly barreled through the two men at the door, but was stilled by Kakashi's hand.

"You aren't the only one wanting to run out there...you also aren't the only one still injured." Kakashi met eyes with Shikamaru a moment then back to the boy practically vibrating with furious anger.

"You all want to help? Good, so you shall, but we need people here for Naruto as well. He responds to few and being hospital bound...what can you really do out there. This is where a team comes into use Sasuke." Dark eyes finally looked up at him.

"I know that...so let me pass, before the- before he wakes up alone." It was through gritt teeth and again failing to fall into the old habit of biting names. Shikamaru followed the Uchiha out as well. The room was alert ready for instruction on what to do, to help catch the man so far eluding the leaf nin. A nervous bundle rushed after the two boys as well, her squeaked voice louder than either had ever heard.

"U-Uchiha-San!" Hinata bowed shakeily. Shikamaru stood by silent and Sasuke slowed to a stop half turning to the girl, still tied up in frustration.

"Ano...I-I too v-value Naruto-Kun...p-please allow me t-to help..." He qwirked and eyebrow momentarily confused and distracted from his seething. 'Is she asking for permission?' Then finally meeting her pale eyes, he saw a determination he'd missed in the blond as of late. She walked forward holding her gaze, still nervous though.

"I-I don't want to be s-shut out...y-you are his b-brother, I see it everyday h-here... I w-want to stay by his s-side too... " He swallowed hard when she said brother. Before it would have been bitter and fiery going down, but now it was just a harsh truth. He did see Naruto as a brother and this whole mess had probably been the first time since he lost his family that he'd felt the need to be close to someone. The fool was always blindingly self sacrificial; as it turns out that's what he truly was for a whole ungrateful village.

Naruto did need the protection ...She was right in thinking he'd shut others out. The girl however had been in arms with him so far. He briefly looked to Shikamaru, dressed in the same scrubs as him. The bruising on his face was finally lifting after their time in the hospital; another in arms. The boy being there, just as close to destruction the blond took onto himself, and had already been drowning in the aftermath before hand.

"You both better pull your weight then." Sasuke continued to the blond's room. Hinata was only stunned a moment under the Raven's gaze and looked at the Nara boy for confirmation. A shrug later they caught up to the boy now standing at the doorway, but Sasuke was just standing there.

He was gripping the door hard, iron grasp. The air was was heavy and hot around him, even as a cool breeze met the other two genin when they reached his side. Sasuke's sharingan was errily reminiscent of the kyubbi, as they burned into the shadowy room. The only other illumination was from the moon gleaming in through the open window, casting a spotlight on an empty bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Avarent: man this was a hard chapter to end. Lots of research and fighting writers block. Thank you all for the support so far. im glad to answer any question in case anything in unclear, but hopefully this will be finished in the next 2 to 3 chapters.**

Never would Naruto think he'd find himself swept up in plush tails for comfort. It was so warm and safe even with the contrasting sewer cell. He still had a growing tension building in his chest. After the fox dispelled Ino's father from his mind, the kyubbi became silent. Naruto had been numbly there in his bed of fur, but when he looked up at the creature that had taken to caring for him now...the beast's eyes were a solid red. It's slit pupils no longer present.

'Is he...is he out there?' Naruto was still feeling hollow from crying so much, like he'd emptied himself. The thought of the demon fox using his body at the moment wasn't so much a concern. His anxiety had only grown at how long, the fox was away mascarading in his skin. It marred his blank face into confusion until a sudden growl rose him.

" **Ibecilic lot**." A massive muzzle lowered near the boy, as the kyubbi curled around him as a cat would. It's eyes were shut and expression annoyed.

"...What happened?" Naruto still hesitated speaking so easily with a demon, despite his position. He felt like a small child; nestled in a parents embrace, or at least he assumed that's what this would be like. He had no complaint how nice this felt and often imagined this to be what a parent would feel like.

" **There were more humans in the room with that mind walker. They were trying to dig up the past, so gave them what they...needed. Tsk- before they pulled up anything bothersome. I warned them of what would happen should they trounce about your mind like a merry field again.** " The kyubbi's tone was matter of fact towards the boy despite his obvious displeasure with...other humans.

" You talked to them...who? What did you say?!" His confusion morphed into concern at the thought of what happened...of them knowing. At his panicked small voice the fox's eyes peeked open to half mast. A great sigh pushed warm air into the boy's face, more like a strong wind whipping his hair back.

" **The healer woman was there and her helper? That scarred teacher, the lazy kit and his parent and that one eyed human always with you. Nearly tore his arm off when he went after your sibling brat kit. Misunderstanding I suppose. The blind looking kit was there too.** " Naruto was gapping at the fox, but still clung to him. His gazed fixed down trying to place people.

"But...you told them what? Do they know?...wait they know about you too now?!" He didn't know what caused more strain, his abuse or the fact that his demonic secret was out; to apparently Sasuke...Hinata and Shikamaru? He struggled to assume from their descriptions.

The kyubbi would normally be irritated with the child's ignorance, but could not summon a jeer. He was so small and acted as a real kit would had he sired offspring. Dwarfed in his tail, trying to muster his voice up with worry. The fox felt a stab at how unlike the child's brash manor this was and sort of missed it. He just looked like he'd break if he spoke to loud.

" **Kit I can actually say I approve of the other kitlings...They have obviously not abandoned you, they were still fretting about you when I left. They just can't send wayward shinobi about here when you ...aren't up for it.** " Naruto bit his lip and looked down. He mumbled something fidgeting one hand in the fur around him mindlessly. The fox hummed confused, the sound rumbled out making the boy peek back up. He kept looking away as he spoke up louder.

"...why do you care about me now...call me kit...why do you call the others kits?" His little brows knotted up but he still refused to look at the demon.

" **I understand you are a human child...and I could never stand humans...before. I am a demon kit, killed for less than a whim. The fourth...who sealed me...suppose he was worth more skill then the rest...I saw with you...that filth.** " Even mentioning it made the boy cringe, face wanting to hide away again, but he didn't move more than a hunch of his shoulders.

" **I thought I could not hate humanity more...you are a kit, as are the others. Perhaps when they grow it will not feel the same. I only vow to never see such a thing again.** " The fox had been holding a steady indifferent tone before, with spikes of anger, but it became so soft towards the end. It sparked a sudden hint of that unpredictable mischevious boy that had been sleeping in sorrow. It came in the form of a tiny smirk.

"Kyubbi-san you really aren't so bad huh." Folding more into a warm smile and with the unexpected respectful suffix, the fox was taken back. It wanted to be indignant, but could not find that either with the kid.

" **Kurama**." Naruto tilted his head in feline like confusion at the word.

" **It's my name kit; Kurama.** " The boy's face be came an 'o', then the fox was graced with yet another sunny smile, seeming lost to the blond till now. The great demon marveled at how his own feeling had formed and at how simple kindness to this child could spur them more. He thought that the kid should never make any face other than that. He should never wear that deathly look of pain again either.

"Well um...then...thank you Kurama-San." A bit pink cheeked the boy let his head drop onto the fox. He wanted to sleep, his body was tired from the fox using it. The fox too was drained. Though Naruto found he couldn't stay in the warm fur, because it bristled as the beast let out a deep growl. The blond's eyes napped open and up wondering what had happened. Kurama wasn't looking at him again, he was staring off but his teeth were bared.

" **You need to go back kit. Now!** " The force of the foxes voice made the boy jump. Her clung tighter to it's fur in fear of waking again.

"W-What?! I-I can't! Why?!" Naruto loathed how he sounded but he was afraid and felt weak. Not just in his discomfort but physically. He had some sense of the state of his body and though not in pain, he felt as though he could sleep forever. The only thing making much effort was his frantic heart.

" **Kit ...I'm sorry, I would go for you...oh how I would.** " The demon growled again and then finally turned to the boy, not in anger but equally serious. He tried to school his face softer for the trembling kit.

" **I shouldn't have trusted those fools, I can't possess you again without serious damage to your body, and in all honesty I have been spending most of my chakra to keep you alive. ...that filthy damned human is there -you have to wake up!** " Urgency slipped into Kuramas voice making the boy flinch. The fox could sense that they were no longer safe.

* * *

Out side of Naruto's mind, his hospital room lay bare. A flurry of shinobi buzzing to action as to why. Ninja were bleeding out of the building in fervent search. Right under there noses Kyo had slipped in. He had been staying away, hiding but not ignorant. Only acting now that Naruto was falling more and more ill and that the others were after him with renewed passion.

He'd been observing remotely via the seal he'd not completely released. The man was no expert seal maste. Hell he'd only ever picked up the skill because of Naruto himself. He had thrown himself into its study because of the nine tails seal on the boy. To know more about him. The information and ability to use such seals became an unfortunate use later.

It was never his full intention to leave the seal at all, he had resolved to disappear, to leave the boy for the better. When he had set to take the seal off in his sorrow at the state of the child; a naming bit at the back of his mind begged to not go through with it all the way. There was a good damned reason he'd used the seal at all.

He looked at the lithe thing in his arms, barely contained sorrow at how much smaller he'd grown. Heart aching because he was part of the cause. Anger and furry flaming at those that had failed to protect his Naru-chan while he was gone too. Everything was falling apart. Wether he was there or not to help or love the boy, it always failed. It always fell into chaos leaving 'his Naru-chan' the most hurt. Kyo felt he was close second because the child's pain was his pain.

He'd left for four years after so spectacularly failing the boy, by being weak. He felt himself so very weak. He'd returned when the seal screamed out to him, that something had gone so wrong, that something was happening to 'his Naru-chan' once more. He'd returned to only find a dimming sun, but his starlight, his sun nonetheless. His weakness returned but he thought he was stronger to hold himself back. Because his love was pure, his love was better for 'his Naru-chan' than that of the others. He wanted to be everything to the boy, as the boy was everything to him.

But everyone was always trying to snuff out the boy's light or shading their eyes away from him. Hurt again and again and looking down once more, at bones and pale skin; Hurt far too long and for the last time. He was stealing the sun away, before the star burnt out because those people did not deserve 'his Naru-chan'. Still a mass of killer intent was rising up from the leaf village, as the groups sniffed them out.

Kakashi was fastest to act. The ill genin abandoned their hospital attire only protest found in the medical staff, because the shinobi were in motion. The rookies, their academy teacher, their hokage and their sensei all in a mad dash to find Naruto. It was Kakashi though who's ninja hounds happened to find the trail first; split from the others. The only presence he felt join him was a equal mass of killing intent to his own. He didn't question the company; Jiraiya had been searching everywhere, and had returned to the Kyubbi's power washing the villiage only to find an empty room to spit on his empty search.

Kyo was no cheap ninja to have not been found all this time. This was his specialty, to hide in plain sight. He'd used it in his time away, infiltration and information is a job for the invisible. That's what he had always been. A non entity to the normal population. He didn't spread his being about or interact with adults as normal, only as needed. He was always more inclined towards the purity and innocence of the younger crowd. When he'd found 'his Naru-chan' it was safe. The sunny boy would not spurn him away, he understood he knew not to do so...it was never taught.

He knew that everyone thought it was wrong...but 'his Naru-chan' was equally if not outshiningly alone too. The man's love grew and grew too much, until all he wanted to do was possess the child. To make him his alone. He knew that they were coming for 'his Naru-chan'. The large and darkening charka signals were closing in as he reached his intended location. He rested the chid into his lap atop the Hokage faces and was resolved to finally do what was best for him and 'his Naru-chan'. Placing his hand to the boys chest he let loose the last of the seal and awaited his prize blue eyes to grace him again.

* * *

They were still shaded in the shadow of the fox demon. Naruto was tangled in tails, clinging and cringing away, as far away as can be. The small boy's eyes were locked onto the water that had risen up outside the gate, fingers, palms and claws. Tan, pale, scarred; dipping and weaving though the bars; through the demon's grasp and seizing the boy. Naruto could hear Kurama's angry shouts for him, Kit, Naruto...but they soon morphed into "Naru-chan". He was floating up what he would think was his consciousness. The hands parted away but not to the world outside. First it was a rainy night sky, alone on the Hokage monument; where his real body was. But he wasn't in control of the small limbs...of this memory again.

The last of his broken recollection was finally piecing together. Day after day of fear, everyone had become a threat...there was no one to trust. There had never been anyone...he desperately wanted to believe that ...Kyo could...but he was like that man too. He had been the whole time and it hurt so much more to have believed other wise. His young mind, little Naru had been hallowing out, shriveling up. Inner Naruto was muted as missing memories rushed to him. He remembered that all he could see in everyone who came near ...was destruction. So he closed himself away, but he was falling so fast...facing too much pain and too much betrayal.

He'd been hunted by blood and blank eyes in his dreams ...when that man was gone, had died. Kyo had killed him and it was all supposed to be better. Little Naru had started to think that the only one with the better deal here had been...Tamaki. He was gone, and no longer hurting as he should, he was just gone. Little Naru was starting to envy that...it was his only focus not so much fearing those dreams but thinking how if he could bleed enough too, as Tamaki seemed to be swimming in his own blood...he'd be gone too. That's why he was up there in the rain again. Hand clamped around that stupid orange wrapped kunai. Unused and clean compared to...

'How dirty I am now...' but he didn't think it was really all that clean, it was a soiled gift. He planed to make it match how he felt. He dug into tiny wrists, to empty the grim under his skin. That's all he felt all the time, full of muck...wanting to be outside his own body. Hoping to spill away enough to just sleep and stop moving too.

Kyo had found him, and took him screaming into his arms. He couldn't get away and he had screamed his frustration and confusions and begging to just have the pain stop. Fisting his eyes with bloody hands that the rain had been washing away. Naruto remembered this was what he had seen, a glimpse now lit completely. He felt empty as it fell away and he was able to see the real night. He was able to see the real Kyo from the here and now. He was able to hear Kurama screaming in his mind for a response. Looking up at Kyo his eyes were not a present of ocean blue, but empty grey; the man didn't break his smile at the sight of the broken look. He knew it would come and this was what he'd wanted.

"You know now Naru-chan, I was trying to protect you. I found you here, you saw again right...you know. I tried to fix it for you, so that you could still be here." It hardly registered to the boy, as cool metal settled against his skin. His eyes did follow as the man placed a chain around his neck; a silver star at its center.

"I kept this with me, to think of you. My starlight remember..."He reached to caress Naruto's cheek and a slight spark of fear crinkled the boys eyes but they still seemed so dead. Kyo held him tighter as he tried to pull away, panic rising through the empty pit in his chest. He tried pushing out but every muscle felt like lead.

Naruto could see Kyo tearing up, the man pressed his face to his chest. He peppered feverish kisses on his collar bone, neck, up his chin to his forehead, gripping the boys face trying to hold eye contact. All the while Kurama is roaring, growling and calling out to Naruto, frustrated at being unable to help. Naruto was squirming and tearful himself. He didn't want this, he couldn't pull up the strength and anger either, it was just painful and he felt empty.

"You hate me so much, and I know I deserve it... but I really do love you Naru-chan. I'll show you I swear and it will all be better." Naruto was grinding his teeth trying to pull his face away, trying not to look in to those pained purple eyes. He didn't want to see it, nor feel empathy, because Naruto wasn't so sure what love was...but he felt this was just a distortion.

"You can't...you don't...please don't." The boys voice was rough and strained, still unable to look up at the man. Kyo was smiling through his tears and pressed his forehead to teen's. Naruto flinched having his face so close, his breath sped up when cold finger trailed to the hem of his shirt near his stomach. They both froze up when a heavy pressure sprung near them. Naruto's eyes twisted to the right, because Kyo's fingers were painfully gripping his hair to hold their faces close. The man wanted to soak up every bit with his eyes, because the calvary had arrived.

Kakashi and Jiraiya locked eyes with Naruto, though the man didn't move off him. The area was flooded with pressure; killing intent. In the pits of their stomachs they feared it was too little too late, by the look in Naruto's eyes. His gaze switching between them pleadingly. Nails digging into his scalp painfully, finally drew the boy's eyes to meet Kyo's. The man whispered, sparing a glance to his side as well to the two shinobi.

"I'll show you...because you are so far gone, this is what you wanted before." He swept the boy up, the small back pressed into his chest, so they could face the others. They had moved to act, stopping...unsure what the man would do. Torn between unbridled hatred and fear for their mutual student. Hatred was winning out as the two white haired men tensed more. Kyo was holding Naruto around his waist and nuzzled his face into the boys hair. It was an oddly loving gesture in light how rough he was holding the boy. One hand was tangled harshly in his gold lock craning his neck back the other hand fingers digging into his gut.

"I'm not going to leave him again. We all failed him, sensei-sans." He hissed into the boy's hair, Naruto whimpered as the arms around him tightened; nails digging in more.

"Don't compare yourself, you trash." Jiraiya took an offensive stance but both he and Kakashi were locked eyes on a crazed man. Kyo wasn't making moves to defend, and Naruto was a secure human shield at this point.

"You've been obsessed with him this whole time. Maybe we did fail to see sooner, but i will not fail him now." Kakashi's fist was a glow of screeching birds, light blooming brighter as he spoke. Kyo just smiled brighter himself.

"I am...and that's fine. I'm going to help him, we'll be together."

' **Kit**! **He's going to break the seal...** ' Kyo knew that he'd die along with the child. That was his goal, he could feel the burning chakra through the boy's skin under his finger tips. Kurama was roaring in Naruto's mind because if the seal was broken, in Naruto's current state, he'd not survive.

'I'll die then...Kurama-san...you'd kill them all...wouldn't you?'

"This village has never done you any good Naru-chan, they don't love you, but I do and I'll be with you. Let this whole village rot, let it burn!" He spoke thickly with emotion practically in the boy's ear. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he felt Kyo's nails claw into his skin. Painfully igniting the seal on his stomach.

Kakashi was running forward, hand a white beacon as the seal bulged a black bubble under Kyo's grasp.

' **Kit!** '

Jiraiya was flying through seals as bubbling red chakra oozed from Naruto's pores, crawling across his skin.

'I can't let my precious people die...'

A blast of burning air shot out from around Naruto. Kakashi and Jiraiya skid back by sheer force of the wind alone, breaking their jutsus. Kyo had been blasted back to the cliff edge. Between them all, red chakra siphoned back into Naruto's body, sans a single glowing tail. Tense silence was disturbed by the eerie sound of the fox tail swinging back and forth; whipping hot wind all around. Naruto's small frame stood still in the shadows of the massive chakra construct, face to the floor. His back was to Kyo but his voice slowly rose in volume to meet the man.

"I won't let you destroy anything else... You keep saying love... If this is it, I don't want it!" Bloody eyes flew up and open. The tail struck out behind the boy scooping the Dark haired man into the air with a arch, then slammed him back down between Naruto and Kakashi. When the dust cleared a moment later, Kyo was a heap of broken looking limbs in a human sized crater. Naruto's burning red gaze was heavy lidded looking down at the man. The tail behind him was making whipping noises now, waving like an angry cat. Slowly though, the boy's eyes focused up to meet Kakashi's gaze.

" **It'd be an easy kill.** " Kyubbi eyes flicked down to the mess laying before him for a second, then back again, eyes heavy once more.

" **I'm half tempted to do just as the filth said because he we are, standing in your collective incompetence again shinobi-sans. ...But I have to spare Kit more pain...no matter how much it would please me to do it myself."** Demonic features on the boy were fading. Kurama was staring hard in held back rage at Kyo, but he still directed his words toward Jiraiya and Kakashi.

" **This Kit is always throwing himself into the fire, you'd better be on top of killing the flames or I'll be sure you all burn... now...get him to your healers.** " The angry shaking, was now from straining to stand. Eyes rolling back up into his head, the body began to crumple. It was Jiraiya that caught the boy. It was like holding a fragile doll, he feared gripping too tight. He cast a glance to Kakashi, then it burned down to the hole before him. Kyo was still conscious but unable to move other than writhe in pain. Jiraiya stood with the child cradled to his chest, turning away to not even allow the man to look upon him a second more. Turning his back was hard but the still boy in his hands was more important. He cast a dark look over his shoulder before springing away.

Kakashi watched as they disappeared wanting to follow but Kyo's pained grunts held him there. He appeared at the man's feet, face neutral now. Kyo strained to stare up at the man, through twitching pain. His breath was heavily labored and eyes semi-focused, the deranged glint lost in tears. Kakashi robotically crouched down over the man and spoke as he lifted up his his hitaiate.

"...I wasn't sure if I'd be able to say anything to you. I thought wouldn't be able to stand to see you live long enough...and it's not that I even pity you. I can't even understand ...You were going to bring him right down with you.. yet you dare tell that boy...that was love?" His indifferent tone slowly became a heavy hiss. The red tomoes in his sharingan were spinning rapidly. A whirl of horrific scenes came to Kakashi's mind, all of which he would gladly run himself dry of chakra, just to hold this man in for as long as he could. A gurgled sob broke from Kyo; he bore a sardonic red stained smirk.

"I did ne...you...you're so right. But I do love him...I just really failed. Too selfish to lose him, but he's gone right? You shouldn't ...I can't believe what I almost did...don't let me hurt him anymore..." Kakashi watched as this man seemed to speak to himself more than anything else. Real fear making him paler than any internal bleeding that was clogging up his words. The red eye slowed to a stop; it was almost pointless to try to shatter the pieces of this person. Kakashi's face frosted over as he placed a heavy hand on Kyo's chest. Slowly a tingle ran through his arm gently gathering chakra; higher and higher in level.

"I won't."

At 1am, a large amount of Konoha awoke confused. Somehow from the east above the hokage faces, the sun had risen early. It was a blinding white, riding a terrible chorus of screaming birds. The light took several minutes to peek and then completely black out. Later upon investigation no one would be able to find the source of the nauseating burning smell that drenched the area.


	19. Chapter 19

Vague images of the night sky zooming by and comfortable warmth that Naruto missed now, swam in his mind. It was so hard to stay warm at all with his malnourished body, and he blindly reached out wishing that it was still there. There was heat gently touching his face. When he pushed his eyes open, it was soft rays of morning light. He ran his eyes back down to himself noting he was tubed up and tethered to machines once more. The room was surprisingly empty, he had feared finding a flock of worried faces hovering.

 **'That's because they were kicked out.'** Naruto was too tired to really start from the voice in his head; plus the fox's tone was low and soft.

 **'You aren't alone though'** Naruto would have mused affectionately that this was true. Kurama's sudtle presence was comforting, but something else came to his awareness. It was odd, Kurama was lending out his own senses. The person he felt idle outside his window brought a weak smile to Naruto's face.

"...Jiraiya-sensei?" A bit strained, the boy's voice still reached the senin. It hurt to hear the voice crack and lack a playful nickname. It probably was too close to...no he didn't want to even think about that. Jiraiya had been fretting whole heartedly at that very thing. That Naruto would now associate every older male figure in his life with the trash he'd left behind with Kakashi. With the trash said man had left maimed in T&I, and he too had extracted his own vengeance from. What was the known threats were eliminated, he feared what else lay in wait for them.

He was close to the little blond, and now that bond had been tainted...rather it always has been. Being a true seal master, he had a decent idea of what held Naruto's memories at bay; even without seeing the blasted thing. So the child was now free of the mark; that they had seen to investigate when he brought the boy to Tsunade. He was now going to have to face what ever had been hidden away and a ugly picture was drawn for Jiraiya already. He hesitated to get too close and had joined in Tsunades angry warning for everyone to give the boy space upon waking.

"You're already up huh?" Jiraiya spoke softly, bringing himself all the way into the window. Naruto only struggled a moment to sit up a bit more, but he seemed in better condition, wide awake. It was strange to the man, though he supposed the fox was helping. Naruto was so depleted of chakra before, and that tiny frame was holding on by a thread as it was, they all feared it would be too much. Tsunade had stabilized him rather easily though, and it was nice to see a bit of the Naruto they knew; quick to heal back up. No one was foolish enough to think this could be applied to his mind though. Especially when he could see the boy shy away just at the sound of his voice.

Naruto wasn't actually fearful of the masculine husk of his teachers voice, as he would have been before. It's that it was that it was his master at all. A different type of dread was making his chest feel heavy. That now he knew, a lot of people did...to some degree. Questions he didn't want to face made his heart want to seize up too. So he curled his mouth into a grin as he knew best. It didn't meet his eyes, and his gaze was anywhere but on the toad sage.

"I was kinda tired of ...being in my head I guess." This was a half truth at best, because thoughts of Kurama's warm embrace sounded good right now...as embarrassing as it may be for him. He could practically hear the demon grinning if it were possible. It was a shallow humor though, because Kurama grew restless at the thought of his kit's distress. Naruto, despite his anxiety did feel different. He felt more aware of everything, still a bit panicy but...lighter? He couldn't place it and his brow furrowed while he stilled smiled. The odd and obviously forced grin made Jiraiya step down from the window sill concerned.

"Are you-do you feel...sick?" 'Okay' was not a word he wanted to toss at the kid. He wasn't okay himself, and he knew damn well that Naruto was going to try very hard to convince everyone that he was. The smile was sort of weakening and the blond turned confused to the man.

"I actually feel...um like...it's hard to explain. Better I guess..." Jiraiya shifted his feet uneasily, really wanting to go to the boy, but he was sort of rooted to his spot. He didn't expect Naruto to open up right now and he didn't want to break the spell. The blond was trying, he was holding eye contact with him; those pledging eyes again. He knew that everyone had questions and he desperately wanted answers to his own...he really wanted to at least try with Jiraiya.

"...I think it's because the...the seal is gone?" Jiraiya grew tense at the information. He feared that there had still been a seal during the time of their confusion. It was only at the end of this mess when they thought of it.

"I'm pretty sure it was a type of memory suppressant seal...it was making you sick, A degraded memory seal can cause physical affects..." Like constant nausea, and tossing everything back up he was given. Naruto knew that very well and he didn't want to go into how at one point he was helping the process.

Part because he would rather empty himself out before it happened at a bad time. Part of that control was comforting to him too. He wondered why emptying himself out helped so much even as he grew weaker. He wondered if it was the seal that just made him feel like there was something vile inside that needed to get out. He literally felt clearer, cleaner. It's not as if what he now knew didn't hurt but his stomachs only protests were of hunger.

"It was still there..." Naruto's hand trailed up to where it was once on his chest, cringing a bit at the bonyness of his own sternum. Suddenly his eyes widened when his fingers touched metal, a chain trailing across his collarbone. His fist closed around the star pendant, painfully tight. He furiously ripped the thing off; eyes shadowed by his limp bangs.

"Naruto?!" Jiraiya shouted startled and moved forward. He hated how the tiny boy flinched but was more worried as to what was wrong. Naruto was holding his clenched hand around the thing, as far as he could in his lap. For a moment Jiraiya thought it had been the hokage's necklace, but he could still the jewel; disturbingly easy as the collar of the scrub shirt bloomed open on the boys slight frame.

"...Naruto what-" The senin cut himself off when a small fist pushed out at him. He was close enough to the bed now that the kid nearly punched him in the gut.

"...can you just...just take it away." Naruto still wasn't looking at Jiraiya, he was actually turning his face away. The man was unsure what to do, the boy's hand was shaking from the force of holding the pendant so hard. Jiraiya wasn't sure is it was the best idea, but he gently took the kids hand in his and helped uncurl his fingers from their grip. He was pleased that the blond to rip away from him screaming as he had remembered from the first time the boy awoke after that terrible mission. Naruto did take an unsteady breath at the touch.

Finally claiming the item of ire, Jiraiya looked down at the thing and then to the boy confused. Naruto quickly pulled his hand away now, with a shudder and whipped his palm on the bedding as if it had been covered in something gross.

'It's a star?...I don't understand...damnit; Hoshimi...' Now Jiraiya had an equally dark look and death grip on the thing too.

"I'll destroy it."

"No!" The man snapped out of his dark thoughts a moment. Looking up he probably saw the best thing he'd seen in a while. Naruto was looking at him feircely; not in anger but determination.

"When I'm better, I want to do it. I'll get rid of it." Naruto's voice was sure and steady. His hard look dropped back down to the floor slowly though.

"I just don't want it here...until then..." Jiraiya nodded grimly pocketing the thing, just to get it out of sight.

"...but...I would really like if...you were there too." Naruto's face turned up warmly to the man. It looked painful but sincere, and pulled a small smile to the man's face too.

"When ever you are ready kid." Naruto leaned back against the pillows again looking away shyly again. It had been nice to see his old self shinning through, but Jiraiya figured he must still be tired and everything was fresh. He made his way back to the window to give the kid space and more rest time. He stopped just as he was about to leap out, when the boy's low voice caught him.

"Thanks...pervy-sage." Naruto glanced at him from the corner of his eyes with a cheeky grin. Jiraiya could only smile for real this time. Not long after his white head of hair disappeared passed the window sill, Naruto was picking up that feeling again, as he had when he sensed Jiraiya before. He questioned Kurama.

 **'There has been a nest of kitlings out there for a while. I thought you might want to know.'** The fox mused, and it did peek Naruto's interest. With his reclaimed energy without the seal apparently weighing him down, he felt no need to sit around. He carefully unhooked himself and with Kurama's quick input, wisely turned off anything that would go off screaming in alarm before hand. He was still rather weak but not nearly as much as he'd think, again thanks to the motherly demon within him. Kurama grumbled at the thought but not with any malious because it was the truth like it or not.

Naruto wandered down the hall trailing his hand along in case he needed support. Following his borrowed sense he came to the doorway of the waiting room; it was rather full. Most were asleep; oddly enough Shikamaru was not one of them. He and Hinata were awake as well as Neji; he was the first to notice the blond and aburptly stood. Hinata made a startled and loud noise that roused the others. Before anyone could say anything; for they all seemed a bit short on words, someone spoke up from behind Naruto.

"Naruto ...you shouldn't be out of bed..." Said blond fought not to flinch, masking it with a heavy sigh. Sasuke was giving the blond a wide respectful birth but his tone was a mix of surprise and warning. Naruto stepped a side rubbing the back of his head in front of the group, all with varying faces of worry. Sakura had been asleep on Ino's shoulder, and she sprung up toward him but faltered to get too close. Naruto had no complaints about the distance he was getting; his only issue was because they knew why to.

"I ...we should get lady Tsunade." The pink haired girl was fidgeting and looking Naruto over as if he was hiding massive injury to his person. The boy tried to the quell the rising tension with a smile, one that though forced was true. It was nice seeing how all these people cared. He knew he'd been pushing them all away for weeks, partly because of the left over seal drawing him into depression. After coming so close to loosing everyone, due to his own actions and what Kyo had almost done; he wanted to do something nice for them. He may not be up for 20 questions, but he felt he could pull off being as he was before a bit.

"Eh...Sakura-chan, I'm okay. I came out cause well...I'm starving really." He laughed at this and missed the cringe that shuttered through the group. Even Kurama frowned internally at how tactless the blond could be.

 **'Bad choice of words kit...'** Naruto's eyes popped back to the grim looking genin and tried to wave off his blunder, sweat dropping. It softened there looks, a bit stunned too; to see him acting so casual. Not everyone felt it to be all that genuine. (I.E. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji)

"What I mean is ...um...you all have been trying so hard...um I could always go for some ramen...and I um..." It was strange to see him stumbling over himself so much. They all felt bit of warmth and excitement at him wanting to eat again though.

"Dobe...someone get him something, but he needs to go back, now." Sasuke was brisk and glaring but he was probably the most relieved. Naruto stopped and smiled sheepishly at the insult. Sasuke looked exasperated and angry even as he fretted much as the kyubbi had been.

"Fine, fine... teme." Rolling his eyes he conceded but he was holding his smile. Honestly he was starting to get tired and was leaning a bit heavily on the door frame.

"N-Naruto...I-I'll help you b-back to your room." Hinata stepped up to him for once not blinding red faced as he always saw the girl. She still stuttered but gently took his hand. There was no discomfort, all this time Hinata had been a constant for him and he gave her a small nod. The room was in awe at how the shy girl got the stuborn blond to move with out much more complaint.

It was a shaky start in a better direction and everyone was holding out for the best. Naruto himself was mainly focused on getting well enough to get the hell out of the hospital. The first step was eating. That's as far as his steps went actually. Kurama held similar concerns as Naruto's more observant comrades. The boy was going to have to do more than deal with the physical recovery. Kurama could sense deep down the blond knew this. Right beside that notion was his valiant efforts to do the opposite. That's how Naruto dealt with things, he ignored them and said problems end usually by blowing up in his face.

 **Avarent: okay this was a bit short, but there is more to come. I just wanted this out before moving on. Still have to get to Kakashi and Iruka. So two more chapters. I kinda didn't like how I ended this one but hopefully it's not too bad.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Avarent: ashamaphone -I really am grateful for such an in depth review. I'm also glad that the work and research I've put into displaying child sexual abuse victims is clear. I really apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. (A lot I'd because the tablet I use most of the time auto corrects like crazy and not in the way I'd like. I do try to go back and prob will review the whole piece once it's done to get any left over mistakes.)**

 **Saddly the fic is coming to an end and soon. I may draw out a few chapters by making them a bit shorter to give me more time to get past this writers block that I keep getting. I'm contemplating new projects most likely still in the Naruto verse unsure atm but thanks everyone for reading so far.**

* * *

"...73lbs." Tsunade was frowning at the blond boy before her, his eyebrows raised with a nervous smile. He wasn't exactly sure what the issue was but he felt he was good enough to go. In the last month he'd put on 20lbs much quicker than they'd all thought. Kurama was responsible for most of it seeing how he'd been keeping the boy alive on next to nothing. Now he had something to work with at least.

"Soooo ...can I go now?" He fidgeted in his seat on the hospital bed. He was dressed in his normal orange jumpsuit already, when the hokage had come to give him a checkup. It was loose on the kid and it made her frown deepen taking more notice. Naruto had been adamant on leaving the cramped cold hospital care and had only given to not running out on his own because a horde of mother hens would swarm him. He'd admit his strength was not on par to out run anyone and that was a major reason he wanted to get back to training.

"That's still about 17 under what you were before brat..." She hid her worry with exsaperation. Naruto wasn't having any of it. His face went from nervous pleading to hard defiance. He turned his face from her and gripped his knees hard.

"You said by the end of the month I could go. It's the end of the month." He ground out. Naruto had become so quiet since being admitted and slowly was going back to his old self during his recovery. Now though he was very prone to snap at people; especially when they fussed over him too much. He was thankful all around but was quickly missing his freedom and independence.

"What I actually said was that if you had showed 'significant' improvement , that 'maybe' you could go at the end of the month...Naruto..." She ended with a sigh as his scowl formed harshly, still not looking at the woman. She placed a light hand on his now white knuckles and wanted to kick herself a second later. Naruto was still a bit shy to being touched, even from those he'd been most receptive to. Any type of physical contact had to be given forewarning. He jumped and flinched away, eyes going wide a second. Before when the seal was still in place he'd close off, which was still scary to just remember. Now he'd chisel a on hard smile and brush it off. His hands purposely went behind his head and he grinned away.

"B-Ba-chan ...please I hate it in here. You know me, I need air and to train. I swear I'll be fine. " He whined and chattered nervously. Meanwhile his hands were digging into his scalp to calm himself. It wasn't overtly obvious beside the fake face he'd throw on for everyone. He hated it, just becoming uneasy around his important people. It didn't help when he could hear Kurama growling at his discomfort. The demon was the worst in his own way. He could barely stand any humans but friend or foe, if they caused Naruto stress, the fox grew pissy too.

Tsunade sighed sadly. She hated to see him like this. Everyone one did and broaching the subject often lead to more anger on his part. They all feared he'd go back to closing up again and tred eggshells round the child. He'd refused talking about anything dealing with Kyo, the repressed memories or the scared man. It would be infuriating especially with how falsely happy go lucky he'd turn to fight the topic away. It's also became a shouting match just as easily. It was hard to stay mad though because no matter how the conversation failed, it was plain to see that he was still hurting.

"Alright... I will let you go under two conditions. One being no active duty or strenuous training till you are up at least 10lbs. The other is that...you need to talk to someone Naruto..." His smile wavered and he brought his eyes away from her once again still trying to hold the facade though.

"I would want you to go to Inoichi...but if you just talk to anyone at all, I think it would be good." The boy stiffened at the mention of the Yamanaka man, and the kyubbi's growls grew a tad deeper. Still looking away with his quickly crumbling grin, he took a deep breath through his nose.

"No problem Ba-chan. See ya!" He hoped down quickly from the bed, trying to make his exit. Tsunade watched the boy go till he stopped in the doorway to throw a wave over his shoulder. He didn't turn to her pained grim face. He didn't want to see it, he was tired of everyone looking at him like that. No one understood that he just wanted to move on. He figured if he played along enough, it would ease their fears and they'd drop it.

Being sprung from his hospital prison wasn't all that different for the boy. The rookies, his sensei' all managed to hang about him just as much as when he was trapped in a bed. It wasn't hard to find him, seeing how he couldn't do missions and he couldn't train. He stayed home often. For someone who had been so set on leaving the hospital, he seemed to hole himself up in a different prison. This was better in his opinion because now he could lock the door and shut out who he wanted.

His friends were grateful for the improvement, though small but it was hard to see the boy so closed off. They'd drag him out if persistent enough and he was desperately trying to keep up appearances of being as fine as he claimed. So he would comply. The truth was though, being in public was uncomfortable. People had always stared at the jinjuriki, with hate or indifference. At this point he was inclined to deal with that again. All he could think was that people were looking because...they knew.

His company knew; he'd always catch them looking at him as if it hurt them. That's why by far the only people he didn't mind nearly as much to be around were Shikamaru and surprisingly Sasuke. Shika was smart enough to know what would bother the blond. Sasuke was at least quiet though his only quirk was to glaring at anyone who so much breathed near the boy. Naruto would play it off as bothersome but he was secretly relieved especially when the person in question...reminded him of the others. It happened often. In the beginning of his escapades though the villiage with friend towing him along, he tried really hard to ignore stray thoughts.

That vender has dark hair like...

That chunin's skin is so pale like...

That voice sounds like...

He'd be walking along and suddenly a sharp pike of chakra would draw eyes onto the blond. He'd be smiling, hands behind his head, he'd be laughing, he'd be babbling about everything and anything and completely ignoring the looks of concern. It was kyubbi's chakra everytime, just for a second. Question him and he'd play dumb; he was good at that. Keep questioning him and he was suddenly a coiled snake. Snap, bite...places to be, see you tomorrow and he'd be gone.

It was a growing concern because now the eggshells they traversed were becoming more like glass. The only one being cut up was Naruto because his smiles were too strained. His interactions grew less and less, until everyone was very sure he was avoiding them all together. He was smart enough to know staying home would lead to meetings he didn't want. So he'd go out on his own, mostly to train, permission given or not.

It helped exhaust him into sleep, the type where he was less likely to dream. Not that he had to worry all to much about bad dreams because as soon as they'd start he'd be wrapped in soft fur at Kurama's side, able to doze freely. He and the fox interacted more now, with these silent nights. The demon was protective now and everytime Naruto reflexively grabbed at the fox chakra it wound the beast tighter, like a spring, a rubber band ready to snap.

Kurama had indeed changed, now caring for the child as if he were his own. Even gaining a soft spot of other young humans or rather 'kitlings'. This was because of seal linking him to Naruto's emotions too; but it caused the stress and fear to seep in as well. So when those stray thoughts would come, Naruto would hear the fox's voice; protective, paranoid and pissed. It could be overwhelming and ultimately blinding.

* * *

"STOP! I don't want to!" A familiar shriek of outrage froze Naruto mid step. He was on his way through the back alleys to a more secluded training area. No one should be here, at least no one he knew...but that voice was familiar.

"Get off!" Again, it was a young voice and Naruto's stomach suddenly felt like it was dropping out. Kurama's growl was building in the back of his head. Struggling could be heard around the corner and Naruto was running. His heart and hands were trembling. He whipped around the corner eyes darting into the shadows. There was a man there, back to him. Tucked under his arm were small kicking feet.

' **filthy human... _filthy human...FILTHY HUMAN_** ' Kurama's voice rose and rose as the pair before them struggled. Naruto had frozen, vibrating with fear and then growing rage. His vision was going red, because all he could see was pale hands, scared hands, tan hands grabbing at this child. He couldn't let it happened to someone, anyone, never again. Just as his chakra spiked with the demon's force, the man whipped around; but Naruto was already flying forward, fist cracking against flesh.

Naruto's fist was trembling outstretched. The claws had sunk into his palms and he didn't wince as they retracted back as the demonic features drained away with him; as the blood drained from his face. His red slit eyes washed back into blue, equally wide as the stunned shinobi's eyes on the ground. Eyes he had never really seen before, because they were always tucked behind those stupid glasses. Stupid cracked sunglasses, lying broken on the ground between them.

"...Boss?" Naruto's gaze wavered to his sided, where Konohamaru was sprawled on the floor, confused and scared. Naruto paled even more, taking a shaken step back, eyes darting back between the child and...

'Ebisu? That's Ebisu... was he...I'm confused' The man rose just as much at a loss. Frowning as the blond took another harder step back, hitting the alley wall in surprise.

"Naruto-Kun?" The jonin had grown to respect the boy after he helped his student so much. Was this some sort of misunderstanding, that chakra was the kyubbi's but the kid didn't look like he was on a rampage. He looked scared out of his mind.

"I -I...t-thought..." Naruto couldn't seem to formulate any words. They were staring at him in great concern. Neither ever knowing Naruto to ever act this way, nor be so scared. The blond tore his eyes away looking at the ground feeling shame at attacking a comrade. He held one wrist trying to still his shaking hands.

"Konohamaru I need you to return to the academy on your own now." Ebisu gave instruction to the smaller boy, eyes still locked on Naruto, brow furrowed. Konohamaru scrambled to his feet but didn't make to leave. He looked frantically at his sensei and then to Naruto.

"I'm sorry I cut class...but I can't...boss what's wrong?" The young brunette grew frustrated at not understanding and being sent away. He looked up to Naruto and felt a kunai in his heart , seeing the blond in such a state.

'He was just...taking him back to the academy...why is everything so mixed up...it's all tainted...' Naruto still wasn't looking at them but he was begining to hyperventilate. In growing concern Ebisu stepped forward to try to calm the blond. He never reached him as the boy leapt back to the side and on the floor.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled out crawling back. He was on his feet, up and running right after. Konohamaru went to run after him but was halted by Ebisu.

"I really need you to return, I will see to Naruto-Kun." He knelt down in front of the boy with a pointed look. Partially to reassure the child and partially to make sure he followed his command. Konohamaru bit his lip unsure. He cast a look in the direction Naruto had fled, then back to his teacher with a small nod. With that Ebisu reached over to his glasses and pocketed them, then shunshined. He was off in search of the boys sensei feeling he would do best in giving details as to what may be wrong with Naruto, as well as better reaching the boy.

Left alone, Konohamaru took off towards the academy distracted, his mind was a whirl of worry and questions. He wanted to help Naruto, he wanted to know what the hell that was. He hadn't even seen the blond in such a long time, now that he thought of it. Thoughts spinning and his eyes had been locked on the floor, he ran smack into another person. Grumbling at being knocked down, he got up fully intent to scream at the person before him.

"Oi! Watch-wait you're on boss's team!" Sasuke glared down at the kid who rushed into him, and rose a brow at the mention of some 'boss' person. Then he realized that this kid was the one always trailing after Naruto. He 'Hn'ed' at the kid getting ready to walk away not wanting to be further annoyed.

"Wait! Wait! You would know what's up with boss, right? He...something's wrong...he..." Konohamaru was babbling at the uchiha's back as he chased after him, but once again ran into a wall of fabric. Sasuke had stopped and rounded on the kid.

"He what? What happened?" Konohamaru wanted to wilt under the hard gaze, and gulped stepping back. He tried to go into a rushed recount of what had just occurred in the alley. Sasuke's glare grew darker as he went on. When the boy finished and looked back up at the Uchiha, he gasped facing angry swirling red eyes.

"I'll find him." Sasuke redirected his sharigan behind the boy and took off in search of his teammate's chakra trail. Konohamaru was left in the dust with more worry and more questions. He was starting to fight tears because he felt as if something was terribly wrong. He arrived at the academy glassy eyed still. Iruka turned to the boy in the doorway of his classroom, angry reprimand catching in his throat. He ran over and ushered the upset child into the hall; tossing a shout to the rest of the class to continue reading.

"Konohamaru what's happened?" Pleading eyes met his as the tears finally started to fall.

"I don't know but ...something is wrong with Naruto, Iruka sensei." Taking the boy into his arms to calm his tears, Iruka's mind was buzzing. He consoled the child as he again relayed his tale. Calmly Iruka instructed him to enter class once he was finished. Grabbing another chunin to take over, the brunette took off in search of Naruto. He refused to leave the boy who was like a brother, like a son, to suffer anymore. Hopefully a one eyed jonin would be able to help, because they all knew the blond was struggling and hiding away all this time. They had all been to afraid to push because the blond's bond to them had been damaged.

'Naruto please be okay...'


	21. Chapter 21

**Avarent: So this is pretty much the end, but fear not after this is another chapter. took me a while to get to the point, but here we are.**

* * *

Feet pumping asphalt and a simultaneous pop from behind would make any ninja worth their salt think, they were under attack. Kakashi lazily cast his eye over his shoulder, orange book still open to his page. These were familiar chakra signatures, though odd to be approaching him at once. He would not have shown any outward surprise if Iruka didn't look so out of breath and pained; if Ebisu wasn't without his glasses, face sporting a darking bruise. If they didn't speak at once. If the only word he could catch was Naruto...

"One at a time. Quickly." His tone and the snap of his book made the two men flinch. They were suddenly aware of each other's presence and cast confused looks at one another...but it clicked in place; 'Konohamaru'. Iruka nodded to the glasses-less man, knowing he'd probably explain better than his student had. He was there if his marred face said anything.

"Naruto-Kun is your student, and what I just witnessed is most unsettling. I have never seen such a kami fearing look on that boy." Kakashi's eye zeroed in on the mark on Ebisu's face once more. The man brought a hand to the mark for emphasis and then pulled out his cracked glasses, looking at them forlornly.

"What did you do?" The one eyed jonin's voice was laced with ice and pulled Ebisu's eyes back to him. Kakashi held a clench fist and restrained himself from lashing out, from jumping to far to conclusions. Ebisu was holding his gaze not with guilt but worry. It helped ease the man a bit but his insides were twisting at the thought of the blond in any trouble again. Ebisu momentarily looked to Iruka.

"Konohamaru had been cutting class again and I tracked boy down. Fully intent on dragging him back if need be and Naruto happened upon us but...the first thing he did was strike out. It seemed as though he didn't know who it was..." The other jonin and chunin shared a knowing look, eyes wide.

"Konohamaru came back to class upset...that Naruto ran off. That something was wrong...Kakashi he really hasn't gotten any better..." Iruka spoke in frustration and unease. Ebisu was confused and looking imploringly for a clear answer.

"Naruto...was nearly...he suffered far worse abuse than anyone ever knew...sexually-" Kakashi's morose explination was severed by the crack of glass. Ebisu's grip on his already broken eye wear shattered in his hand. Everytime this news had to be given, people tended to break things. Ebisu's was by far the most openly stunned and expressive face so far. It was surprisingly the most drastic to change from utter shock to dark outrage. Neither shinobi there had ever actually felt killing intent from the man before...until then.

"That's...he...how-who could..." The un-bespectacled man was twitching, seemingly flashing between horror and rage. All Ebisu could think of was Naruto terror filled eyes looking up at him. Not just because of the smarting right hook he slammed into the man's face.

"The two we knew of...those responsible have been dealt with. I just need to know where Naruto is." Kakashi grew serious again and Ebisu again was conflicted in horror at the fact that there were more than one attack; then again to dark rage. He settled with seething rage.

"Konohamaru said that Sasuke went after him." Iruka spoke up catching their attention. Kakashi seemed to contemplate it a moment.

"Ebisu-San I want to thank you...

Iruka-San if you would join me. I think Sasuke may be able to reach him but...it's time we try as well. I've not really been around him since...I feared..." Kakashi grew quiet at the end. Iruka shared his unfinished statement. They both felt that the boy needed help still but knew that Naruto's bond to them had been corrupted. How do you fix that? Obviously the space he was given to heal in his own had not helped. The jonin and chunin left Ebisu in search of their student; their broken brother.

* * *

Naruto's chakra trail was strong but erratic. Sasuke was uncertain how to feel about the path and distance the blond had taken. He still wasn't a this best. They all have been watching over the boy, as much as they could actually be around him. Sasuke hated the dred in his chest building. He hated that he had grown a bond to the blond, because those types of bonds can lead to heartache again. Naruto already felt out of reach, lost. Sasuke hated those fake smiles, seeing through them like glass. What he hated more was what he came to see now.

The trail finally ended, there he was; seated or rather perched on a spike of rock. Sasuke approached slowly from the side and there was no glass to look through. This is what was beneath the crumbling facade. He hated this much more. That empty dullness; Naruto shouldn't look like that.

"Sasuke..." Naruto shouldn't sound like that; pained and dead. The Uchiha fought to hold a neutral face because his chest was constricting painfully. Naruto's dull gaze was still cast out over the village below but he still addressed his dark haired teammate. If not for how distant he seemed; so much like those times he'd blank out in the hospital before..he'd just seem bored. The boy was twirling a kunai by its ring, slow and rhythmically, like a stimming tick.

"You know...this is where they killed him." Naruto didn't see the flash of emotion on Sasuke's face. Since Naruto had been brought back, they were all aware that Kyo was no longer amongst the living. The details of where and how were a frustrating detail left out. The Uchiha cast a quick glance to the area and it was unsatisfyingly normal; though obviously time and clean up had made the place seem so.

"I would always come up here to get away, I guess it makes sense. Before I thought it was for the view..." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. Naruto was still lazily twirling that stupid kunai and he wouldn't look away from the village. He was so subdued; it was ery and wrong.

"That why you here now?" Sasuke spoke smoothly and he would never admit how nervous the blond was making him. He made to go to the boy when his voice ghosted over, stilling Sasuke.

"...Do you think I'm going to jump?" The blonds spoke lowly as he finally stopped his kunai spinning; letting it hang limply. He let one leg slide out to dangle over the edge of the cliff. Sasuke pressed forward a step but was still cautious. Naruto was so at ease or more like indifferent. He slowly looked over to Sasuke then though, as the boy took a few more steps near.

"It wouldn't matter." The first bit of emotion the boy showed was pained frustration. He growled out his words dropping his head and twirling his kunai into a tight grip. In a flash he flicked over an exposed wrist vertically and Sasuke sprung forward knocking the thing away.

"Naruto! What the hell?!" The blond didn't flinch nor move when Sasuke clamped his hand down on the bloody wound. Kurama bellowed as well in Naruto's head. The Uchiha suddenly drew his hand away at the heat that bit him from the wound. The wound sealed close with a hiss.

"I told you it wouldn't matter. I tried before... that's what he locked away. Cause I tried to get away. Said he wanted to protect me..." Sasuke was fighting anger and shock. Naruto just sat there stiffly.

"I did think about jumping though...haven't tried that."

' **KIT** ' - "Naruto." Both Kurama and Sasuke growled in unison, the latter taking the boys arm as if to stall him from doing anything so stupid. Naruto did flinch this time, thankfully away from the edge. Sasuke used the space to block his path. They shared a narrowed eyed glare at one another. The Uchiha tried to take some solace of that normality but the boy before him still seemed so damn broken; it was infuriating.

"You idiot! You always go on about never giving up!"

"I'm not! Damnit you don't even understand..." The fire that surged into those blue eyes died again and Naruto drew his gaze away. He felt shameful for being rash, for doing that in front of Sasuke, but he'd been mad.

"I said I was thinking about it but I wouldn't ... I'm messing up enough as it is. I don't want to hurt anyone else but none of you understand. You saw...even if I did try again...Kurama would heal me."

"Kurama...the kyubbi?" Slow realization hit Sasuke. He remembered that well enough. It was pretty protective...if not insanely territorial...and terrifying.

"Since the seal is gone...I...we remembered...relived it." Naruto shuddered still hunched in on himself. Sasuke clenched his fists, at the thought; at the unknown. He doesn't have any idea what Naruto went through but for some reason he was remembering his own demons. That night...Itatchi and his own genjutsu travel down memory lane.

"Everything is tainted...I...I can't be around the people precious to me because...I always think about him...I was always alone and I trusted him..." Naruto brought his knees up to his chest gripping them tightly, smearing red against the Orange. Sasuke grew darker and slowly sat down, still in front of the blond, eyes trained on his own knees.

"You're wrong...I do understand..." Naruto whipped his head up eyes wide and questioning. Sasuke heard the boys neck creak and looked up too, then looked away a tad embarrassed.

"Not...not in that way..." Naruto untensed a tad relieved, and Sasuke smiled sardonicly at his care. He slowly moved along side Naruto so that they were both looking out over the village. His voice was both sorrowful and seething.

"Itatchi...he's...he was my brother. He killed them all...made me see it again and again...and I had trusted him. So I understand that..." Naruto bit his lip letting Sasuke talk, he knew some of the details of the massacre and he felt horrible that this was so close to what he was feeling. Then Sasuke looking pointedly at the village took one of his arm bands and slipped it up. It was his dominant arm.

Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the motion. He was still hugging his knees and held them tighter when he saw. Though the skin was pale, there was a vertical line lighter still; long and deeply scarred, parting the wrist. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and he just kept staring straight out but his face was morphed into a soft sad expression. The blond boy turned away from his friend to share the view and they sat a while in silence.

"I knew we were always similar...that you were alone too. I guess we understood each other more than that...but you know if I ...if we're friends, if I can trust that kind of bond again...then you can keep yours too." Naruto's eyes widened but he gave the Uchiha his moment, didn't turn to see his face, because it might break the spell. May make the words false for some reason. Sasuke rolled the arm band back down with a sigh.

They both turned when chakra signatures closed in on their location. Iruka and Kakashi ghosted in from the tree line. Iruka look disheveled and Kakashi tense. The boys held their position looking over their shoulders, Naruto sort of shrank in his spot. It hurt the two men to see that but they walked forward regardless. Upon their approach, Naruto quickly stood to face them. He held his head down and peered up at them nervously through his bangs. Naruto clutched onto the arm he'd sliced open; though mostly closed now there was a bright red stain on his pant leg and part of his shirt. Iruka wanted to run over at the sight and Kakashi froze a moment. He held Iruka back with one hand motioning to let him go. Sasuke was reluctant to leave but joined the academy teacher's side, in low of letting his sensei help.

"I'm sorry for what I did...I didn't know it was...Ebisu." The blond spoke so softly and leaned away as the jonin tentatively approached. Kakashi bent to Naruto's level, stopping as close as he felt safe. He didn't want to scare Naruto off.

"Ebisu-san wasn't mad, it was a misunderstanding. You were protecting Konohamuru...from what you thought was an attack?" Naruto suppressed a flinch when Kakashi spoke. He really wasn't scared of him, but he felt ashamed of his actions. He felt frustrated that he was hurting the people he cared about, most he was too weary to get close to again.

"That's it though...I messed up...I'm messed up...That's all I can see from everyone. Everything is dirtied. Everyone I was close to, I'm hurting you guys...all my trust was stolen." His voice quivered with disgusted and ended strained. He griped that wounded wrist harder. Kakashi was openly staring at it now; at the blood trapped between those small fingers and skin. He moved forward to taking one knee a little closer to the boy, to the point where he could be even less tall and imposing.

"Naruto...I wish we all could have been there for you more...from the begining. It's up to us to earn your trust again. You've had to face the worst of the world and it stands to good reason for you to be cautious. There are so many people who really care for you though, as a friend and family." Tears prickled to corners of Naruto's eyes. He turned his face away a bit still feeling uncertain, and embarrassed. Kakashi slowly lifted his hand before him still away from the boy but in beckoning.

"I...Naruto, I want you to trust me again, to help...could you let me see you arm?" Naruto looked up suprised and bit his lip looking down at his arm then to Kakashi's reach. It took a moment but he conceded, gently displaying his wrist into Kakashi's grasp; though he could fight the tremor, part in fear of human contact and guilt of his actions.

"I...it's...I was just upset...Karuma'd never let me...he'd heal it...even before we met he did...I just was being stupid..." Nartuo rushed and stumbled over his words not sure what to say, what Kakashi would think. The one eyed man didn't move and merely observed the wound; still pink but no longer bleeding.

"You...you tried this before..." It was hardly a question and more a statement. Iruka was growing restless where he stood itching to spring forward. Sasuke stood by solemnly fist tight as he listened as well.

"I didn't remember before the seal...but yeah. I was younger then, it was different...everything had just happened...but I wan't planning...I wasn't giving up now." Kakashi noded maintainly a relaxed and at ease air, so as too not crumble. He focused on the would and let his hand glow green. He was no medical ninja but did know one technic that could handle helping heal this wound. Naruto was a bit suprised but didn't pull away.

"Naruto...I know you may feel that we can't understand...many may not, but there are so many people who care about you. I don't think you understand how much it would hurt...to lose you...When I was younger than you, my father took his life...I don't ever want to lose those close to me again." Kakashi spoke low and held gaze on the wound as it completely heeled. He held the boy's arm gently but feared letting go and looking up. Naruto was staring at the man wide eyed. Even Iruka and Sasuke looked at a loss behing the man.

"Kaka-sensei..." Naruto returned the hold on his hand wit a light squeeze and the nic name made the jonin look up. The blond looked uncertian but stepped toward his sensei slowly. He rested his head onto the mans shoulder heavily. Not quite a hug, but it was more contact that he'd allowed in so long. A part of him wanted to be close again to his friends. He missed hugs and being comfortable. his other hand came up to grip the shoulder his head rested on.

"I don't want to lose everything...I won't...I'm just tired and scared...of myself. You all aren't...it's not..." Naruto's voice was choking with emotion. Kakashi slowly pulled the boy into a hug, and could feel the tremmors run though the kid, but his breathing calmed. He had missed this, the connection to people he had worked so hard for.

Iruka could hold back no longer and though fearful of crowding the boy, once he saw him accept Kakashi's embrace, he wanted to do the same. He hesitated in his approach and came beside the crowched duo. Naruto looked up to the chunin teary eyed, but it wasn't fearful. Iruka practically snached the boy up from the jonin's grasp. There was no complaint from his surragte little brother. Sasuke observed as a silent guard; not judging. When the group made to leave he took place at the blond's side.

Naruto felt relieved comforted by their protective presence. he felt a new type of resolve to reclaim the bonds he'd fought tooth and nail for. He felt strength from Sasuke, from his acceptance. Turning to the stoic boy he gave a small smile, a real one, and it was like the sun had finally broke through the unending grey that had loomed over the fox boy. Blue eyes no longer so dead but filled with renewed determination. he had one thing to left to do.

* * *

It was dark by the time Naruto was alone at home. It took a while to unhook himself from his sensei; especially Iruka. Now that they were allowed to be close once more he found it hard to deny he too had missed the contact. Tsunade was glad to hear him open up for thats exactly where they brought him. He agreed to speak to her at least at the great pressing of his distressed teachers. More importantly he was able to get the Hokage to send out and urgent message too.

Now he need wait no long for the white haired jonin showed up faster than he'd thought. Not a lot of words were needed but Naruto did suprise the man by coming close on his own. The boy felt he might as well get this hugging thing out of the way, he'd not seen everyone so happy around him since everything had started. It was nice for him as well. Jiraiya nearly broke himself but returned the hug as well.

"I'm ready to get rid of it...can we go somewhere..." The words were spoke into his chest but the Sanin caught it. He confirmed with the boy and the shunshined on the spot. he had chosen a large training ground and was unsure what the boy wanted to do exactly. jiraiya was hesitant to handle the pendant that stood for everything he hated at the moment. Giving it to the boy he had underestimated, how much he hated the thing too. Though the blods anger was mixed with sorrow.

Sorrow at almost losing his ability to be close to those he really cared for. Sorrow for having had someone so close betray him. Sorrow for his lost innocence. His rage grew though because it would not be lost. He was determined to take it back. Naruto too the necklace and stepped back from the sage. The man grew nervouse as the boy's hand shook and that familair wrathful chakra grew. Not only did it grow in his senses but became visble; bright red aroung that shaking fist. Naruto finally looked up at the man but it was with an ery calm.

"I'm not going to let a stupid peice of metal destroy me. I will know better now, I will be stronger than this. Nothing is going to hold me back anymore...he's dead and I'll kill this part too." With a deep sigh he shut his eyes, but the energy increase around his hand and when his eyes opened again they gleamed burning red in the darkness. Jiraiya steadied himself in his place, when the fox's eyes landed on him.

" **Never shall kit fall to such a thing again nor any other in my sight. Breathe no easier for your self or those other humans 'shinobi'. ...Kit is under my protection, and I am not as forgiving**." Jiraiya stood stiff but held back a smile of amusment. This kid had captured the 'heart' of an all powerful demon. Though the being of hatred was in no way reformed, that was an improvement. After his nod to the fox, the chakra died off. Naruto's eyes melted back into blue as he walked forward again. Opening his hand the silver dust slipped through his fingers and caught on the wind. Naruto felt lighter, but the heat and weight of the pendant lay phantom in his palm. It existed and it was gone, but the memory remained. he vowed to use it to make himself strong.


End file.
